Demons! 4: The Hunt Continues!
by Xilex90
Summary: The hunt for Talismans and Chi continue. Jamie learns that appearences can be decieving as a new player enters the game. and no it's not her father! Can Jamie handle the heat!
1. Chapter 1

**_Demons! 4: The Hunt Continues!_**

**_

* * *

_**

The man, Jamie's father, pushed Hsi Wu aside and waled over to Jamie, wrapping her in a tight

embrace.

"Jamie! Oh, it's so good to see you! How's my little cookie monster?"

"Daddy!" Jamie said, her face turning red, " What are you doing here? you're suppose to be in

prison."

"They let me out early on good behavior," He grinned, " but nevermind that, what are you doing

here in a fish cannery? Arn't you suppose to to be in that apartment your sister helped pick out

for you? And what's with the demons?"

Jamie's eyes widened.

"Y-you now what they are?"

"Sweetie, in my line of business, you meet a lot of shadey individuals. I've met my share of demons.

Martha Stewart, Phil Broadenbek, Stephen King..."

"Stephen King? Well, that explains a lot..." Jamie muttered.

"Hold on a minute," Drago said, "Who the heck is this guy?!"

"What's he doing here?"

"Why did you call him 'Daddy?' "

By now everyone, including the Ice gang, was standing there. Jamie sighed, turning to the demons

"Everyone...this is my Father... James Arthur Kay..."

"Also known professionaly as the Black Mamba," He said giving a bow at the waist with a grin, "Master

Jewel thief."

Shendu's eyes widened, "Of course! I knew I'd seen you somewhere before!"

"Do I know you?" James asked.

"Ssssort of..." Shendu hissed, "do you recall a man named Valmont?"

Arthur snapped his fingers, "That's right! You're that statue that was behind Monty's desk, I'd remember

that hissing anywhere."

"Monty...?" Jamie repeated, "You mean as in Uncle Monty?!"

"UNCLE Monty?" The demons echoed.

"He's not really my uncle, he's a freind of dad's..." Jamie said facepalming,"I should have known! 'Valmont'

'Monty' URGH!" She groaned, "Wait, why were you involved with Valmont, he's involved with magic items."

"Well, I know a few spells myself," James said, "How else do you think I became such a good thief? They

called me the Black Mamba for a reason, you know."

"Because that was the name of the Black Ruby you stole when you first became a thief?"

"The MAGICAL black ruby," he corrected, reaching into his pocket. He pulled out a ring with a dark stone in

the middle. He slipped it on his right ring finger, "Gives me the power to transform into my favorite snake."

Jamie gave a heavy sigh, "I give up. obviously I'm not destined to have a normal life...even my father is

involved in this crap!"

"Oh, calm down Cookie Monster," James said, "Don't be so dramatic."

"Yo, Uh, snake dude, " Ice said, "why do you keep calling J-girl cookie monster?"

James beamed, "Oh, well, you see hen the girls were little I took them to Canada to see my sister, It

was halloween so we took the kids Trick or treating. Scout, my neice, dressed up as a balanced breafast,

since my sister and her husband are both dentists, and my little Jamie was dressed up like cookie monster!

Oh, it was so cute! I think I have a picture of it..."

"Daddy!" Jamie yelped as he pulled out a thick leather wallet and opened it, revealing a belt of photo's

"Oh yes, here it is! back when she was 6. It was just a year before the divorce."

Ice held up the belt of photo's and grinned, "Aww, look at that!"

"Jamie looks so cute! You guys gotta see this!" Cobra said motioning for the others to come over

Jamie covered her face as the demons began examinging the pictures.

"Is that Jamie as a baby?"

"she's wearing a dress!"

"Look at this one!"

"Oh, yes, that was when she had diaper rash, My Ex wife and I had to powder her butt and let the air

dry it out, and she fell asleep."

"No, no, no, no, no not the naked butt picture! Drago, make them stop!" Jamie pleaded, turning to the

half demon teen.

"I could set his wallet on fire," Drago suggested.

"Knowing him, it's fire proof..." Jamie pouted.

"And water proof, and laser proof. Now that was a doozy of a spell to cast!" James said.

Jamie darted forward and snatched the wallet away, "No more pictures! Daddy, how did you find me

anyway?"

"Locater spell. How else? I had to spend Christmas with my little Cookie Monster!" he said wrapping her

in a crushing embrace. "I want to hear everything that's happened to you since I've been in the big

house. You never tell me anything when you visit."

Jamie sighed, "where should I start?"


	2. Chapter 2

**_Demons! 4: The Hunt Continues!_**

**_

* * *

_**

James listened intently as Jamie recounted everything that had happened to her since she

had gotten sucked into the Demon Netherworld.

Well...almost everything...she decided to omit the part where Xiao Fung had basically tried

to rape her.

"...And after V and I went to the spa, I found out she was engaged to Jackie Chan so-"

"Hold on just a second," James said, "The same Jackie Chan that kept causing old Monty

and put about half the worlds great criminals out of commission?"

"Yes."

James groaned loudly, "My daughter's engaged to Chan! All those years of training in the

fine art of thievery and she meets some goody-goody and goes...legit!" he growled, "If I

ever see that Chan guy I'll bite him with my fangs and show him what happens when you

mess with a Black Mamba!"

Hsi Wu grinned, "I like this guy..."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie stood and strode over to her father, her Icy Glare of Doom on her face.

"Daddy, you will do no such thing. You will go to Viper's wedding, give her away like you're

suppose to, and wish her a long and happy marriage, do I make myself clear?"

James gulped a little, "Sure thing, Cookie Monster..."

"Well, I guess we know who's in charge, don't we?" Tchang Zu smirked.

James shrugged, as if nothing had happened, "She get's it from her mother...only Jamie is

much scarier."

"I hear that," Hsi Wu said.

Jamie put her hands on her hips "Hmph!"

James grinned playfully and squeeze her shoulders, "Oh, don't pout...come on, you know

you're happy to see me."

Jamie sighed. He was right. She was happy to see him. At the same time though, she couldn't

help but feel her Christmas had been intruded upon.

James smiled at her, "You've done so well on your own, Jamie..." He looked a bit sad as he

said the words 'on your own'.

"Why were you emancipated anyway Jamie?" Po Kong asked.

"That's right, I don't believe You've ever told us..." Tso Lan said.

Jamie stiffened, "I don't like talking about it..."

"Jamie's mother and I divorced about 8 years ago. Her mother remarried a year before I was

arrested. Unfortunately, he had a problem with drinking and...well.... the courts decided Jamie

shouldn't live with her mother anymore. Since I was in prison, and her sister Viper was a

wanted fugitive, Jamie was emancipated. She's always been very responsible, so it wasn't a

hard decision for the courts to decide once she was given a job that paid enough to support

herself in her apartment. The family therapist we saw during the divorce vouched for her."

Jamie was silent as her father told the story.

"Well...now you know..." she said, "I think I'll go make breakfast..." she said, trying to change

the subject.

"Mind if I help?" James asked

"Only if you promise not to burn the eggs, Daddy."

"ONE time that happened and she never lets me forget it..."

"Yeah she never lets anyone off the hook," Drago said,"she remembers everything..."

"And just how well do you know my daughter?"

"Pretty well, I guess."

"What are you, her boyfreind?" James asked, raising aneyebrow.

Drago made a face. James leaned forward, "I'll be keeping my eye on you, gecko boy..."

he muttered as he followed Jamie into the kitchen.

Strikemaster Ice snickered, "OOh, Jamie's pop's has got the lockdown on you D-man..."

James stuck his head out of the Kitchen

"That applies to you punks too."


	3. Chapter 3

**_The next day...._**

* * *

Jackie sat with Viper on the couch, watch Jade and Paco playing with the video game Jade

had gotten. It was a pretty even match.

"You're going down Yade! My Cyber Knight shall defeat your Robo Woman!"

"Chh! You wish, Cyber-not!"

Viper leaned her head against Jackies shoulder, "We had a great Christmas, Jackie."

"Yes it was," Jackie agreed, smiling contentedly, "And now we can all relax...I don't

think anything could spoil this wonderful-"

"AIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEE-YYAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

000000ooooo000000

Uncle stared at the Chi-o-matic which was activating.

Everyone rushed into the room.

"What's wrong sensei?" Tohru asked.

"Another Demon Chi has become active!"

They watched as a green light came up from the chi-o-matic, revealing an image of

Tchang Zu's Trigram.

"The Thunder Demon chi, of Tchang Zu," Uncle stated.

The image changed, suddenly it showed a sign that read **"Welcome to Boomerbop Texas"**

The scene shifted once again, to a farm.

"The Demon Chi is on a farm in Texas?" Finn muttered.

"Uh-Oh..."Viper said , her eyes widening a bit, "I know that farm... It belongs to my-"

* * *

"AUNT BRIANNA?!" Jamie shrieked as Drago shook his head to clear it of the vision

that had popped up not moments after James had left to resume his... 'work' as a

jewel theif.

"YOU'RE TELLING ME TCHANG ZU'S CHI ORB IS AT MY AUNT BRIANNA'S?!"Jamie yelled.

"Hey don't yell at me, I just report the visions, I don't make 'em!" Drago snapped, his

tail twitching irritably at her loud outburst. And how do you know that it's you're aunts

house anyway?"

"Because, My aunts the only one who owns a ranch out in Boomerbop, THAT'S why!"

Jamie rubbed her temples, "Oh man, oh man, oh man, this is horrible!" Jamie paced

back and forth.

"Jamie calm down this is-" Bai Tsa started, but Jamie interupted

"A huge problem! My aunt Brianna can't be exposed to you people!"

Shendu raised an eyebrow, "Now that's hardly-"

"Hardly what?!" Jmie demanded, "You're demons! nothing ood can come from this!"

Tso Lan went into the kitchen and returned a moment later with one of his "tea's" .

"Drink this."

Jamie was so frazzled by the idea of exposing her down-home relatives to the demons

that she didn't question what it was. She simply gulped it down. Instantly she felt herself

go lightheaded. She nearly collapsed. Xou Fung caught her and helped her onto the

couch.

"Thanks," she muttered, "What was in that potion?"

"Something to calm you down, you were having a panic attack," Tso Lan said simply.

Jamie sagged against the couch, "What am I gonna do?" She groaned, "you people can't

behave to save your lives...No way I'm taking you there."

Tchang Zu put his hands on his hips, "Well, we're going and that's final. You will take me

to my Chi"

"You're not the boss of me..." Jamie muttered.

Tchang Zu opened his mouth to say something but Shendu interjected, " We may not 'behave'

ourselves, but we are wonderful actors. I'm sure we could pass ourselves off as normal humans

easily."

Jamie crossed her arms, "I dunno..."

"It will be a simple in and out operation, as Valmont use to say. Tchang Zu will reteive his Chi,

and we will leave afterwards immeadiatly."

Jamie felt her will weakening along with her body

"Oh alright...she said, "But Drago and the ice gang can't come."

"What?!" Drago exclaimed

"Very well. Drago and his minions will remain her and watch the animals and Gary, and we shall go

get Tchang Zu's Chi before the Chans."

Jamie sighed, "yay....road trip...."


	4. Chapter 4

Jamie drove down the dark, dusty highway. She'd been driving for roughly 16 hours. And she was begining

to nod off. It was about 2:00 A.M. and most of the others were already asleep. Jamie shook her head,

trying to focus on the road. She felt a warm hand clamp her shoulder, it was Xiao Fung.

"Let me take over. You're about to pass out."

"No, I'm fine, really..." Jamie said, though she felt her eyelids begining to droop.

"Just tell me where to go. I'll drive."

Jamie glanced at Xiao Fung, tiredly. He looked serious enough. She eased her foot off the gas and

slowed down.

"Turn at the next right and stay strait...then take the next exit..."

"Understood."

He slid past her as she moved to take his spot in the back seat of her van. Jamie watched him as

he buckled up and pulled back onto the road.

"You should get some sleep," he said.

"Why're you being so nice to me?" Jamie asked.

Xiao Fung turned and looked at her as he reached the intersection.

"I'm a demon, not a monster. What I almost did to you was inexcusable, but that doesn't mean

that I would try it again. I honestly don't know what came over me that day... You barely ever

even look at me, and I can't say I blame you."

Jamie had never relized how much she avoided him.

"It's okay-"

"No it's not. What I tried to do was horrible. But I'm **_sick_** of being the bad guy just because I made

one bad, impulsive decision. If I hear Drago mutter one more thing about not being able to trust

me around you- Look, I'm not even that interested in women, human or otherwise."

Jamie's eyes widened a bit.

"Are...Are you saying that you're g-"

"I'm saying I hold little interest in women, let's leave it at that," he said turning his attention back

to the road.

Jamie, sort of awed at his little confession, allowed herself to fall asleep.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie awoke and switched places with Xiao Fung about 6 hours later, refreshed. The other demons

woke up shortly after. As Jamie entered the Town of Boomerbop, she turned to them

"Okay, remember in and out. Don't say anything evil or take-over-the-world-ish, okay?"

"Your aunt shall be none the wiser, Jamie" Shendu assured her.

"Tchang Zu?" Jamie asked for compliance. Tchang Zu grumbled something in Chinese "Tchang Zu!" Jamie

asked, louder.

The Thunder Demon growled, "YES! Now be silent! "

Jamie nodded to herself, as she pulled up in front of the old house. She honked the horn. As she and

the demons got out. Another car pulled up

"Who's that?" Hsi Wu asked.

The car pulled to a stop, the doors opening. Jamie nearly fainted as Jakie, Jade, Uncle, Viper, and Tohru

emerged from the van.

"Demons!" Uncle yelled, pointing at them.

"Chan!" Shendu hissed.

before anyone else could react, a tall, stocky, sunbrowned woman in her thirties stepped out of the house.

She wore a red shirt, dark denum jeans, and heavy duty boots. her hair was black, with streaks of

stealy gray. Her eyes were bright green. She had an air of command about her. A crooked grin formed

on her face.

"Well, steal my chickens and slaughter my hogs! Jamie and Viper Kay!"

Jamie and Viper exchanged nervous looks breifly as their Aunt saunter over and wrapped them

both in a tight, firm hug.

"Hey Aunt Brianna," Viper said as she was released.

"Nice to see you again," Jamie added, admittedly getting excited to see her aunt again.

"You girls aint nuthin but skin and bones. Bet yall aint had no breakfast yet have you?"

"Well-"

"Now don't give me no lip. Yall can introduce your freinds to me after I feed you. Now get your fanny's in

the house. **ALL **of you" she said, looking pointedly at the demons, and at Jackie and Co.

000000ooooo000000

Shendu Drew himself up, looking regal, pulling his long blond hair back into it's Poneytail neatly

" We'd be delighted to join you madam," he said, smirking at Jackie as they followed Jamie inside.

Uncle opened his mouth, but Jade pulled on his shirt, shushing him.

"Ix-nay on the Emon-Day," she said, "we're doin this, under-cover style."

000000ooooo000000

Viper wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulders, giving her a squeeze."So, Aunt Brianna, where's Papa

Red-Skin?"

"Oh, you know that Grandpa of yours. Probably in the living room watching Football and Drinking beer."

"Actualy he's playing cards with me," came a girls voice from beyond the kitchen.

"Oh, alright then. He's on the front porch."

"Who was that?" Bai Tsa asked.

"Oh, that's cousin Mel," Jamie said.

Hsi Wu made a face,"Why does that sound so familiar?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh, you know that Grandpa of yours. Probably in the living room watching Football and Drinking beer."

"Actualy he's playing cards with me," came a girls voice from beyond the kitchen.

"Oh, alright then. He's on the front porch."

"Who was that?" Bai Tsa asked.

"Oh, that's cousin Mel," Jamie said.

Hsi Wu made a face,"Why does that sound so familiar?"

* * *

**_To anyone who did not get this joke, it was a reference to grandma got run over by a reindeer_**

**_just examine the words closely_**

* * *

Jamie sat next to Viper at the long table. Since Aunt Brianna was use to feeding over 32 people, thanks

to the farm hands, there were more than enough seats to go around. Aunt Brianna brought in a small

mountain of biscuits, bowls of sausage and eggs, two pitchers of sweet tea, a large bowl of steaming

grits, some breakfast steak, a few omelette's, orange juice, milk, pancakes and waffles.

"I hope ya'll don't mind having some of the leftovers."

"Leftovers?" Jackie said, almost dumbfounded by the mountain of food.

"We already had breakfast, me and the 'hands. Those boys and girls can eat a cow and a half in one

sitting," she said with a chuckle, " Ya'll just pick whatever you want, and eat as much as you please."

Jamie wanted to face palm as the demons did just that. She felt less embarrassed when she saw

Tohru and Jade dot he exact same, heaping food onto their plates. In fact it even made her feel better

because at least the demons ate their food _neatly_.

000000ooooo000000

Aunt Brianna nodded in approval at all of them before turning to Jamie and Viper

"So, what brings ya'll out here?"

"Um...we wanted to visit you," Viper said, "I wanted you to meet my fiance and his family. This Jade,

hie niece.

"Hiya," Jade said, flashing the peace sign.

"This is Tohru," Viper said.

"Hello," Tohru said politely

"Ooh, he's a big one," Brianna said, looking up at him with a grin. Tohru blushed.

"this is Uncle, and THIS," she said wrapping an arm around Jackie, Is my Fiance, Jackie Chan,"

"Hello," Jacie said, smiling pleasantly. Brianna squinted her eyes at him, summing him up.

"What's he do for a living?"

"I'm an archaeologist."

"Oh, so you dig up dinosaur bones?"

"Puh-lease, Jackie does way cooler things than that, he makes Indiana Jones look like a baby!"

Tchang Zu glanced at her sourly, "I don't recall her addressing YOU child," he said with a slight

growl. Brianna looked over at him, "Who's Mr. Grumpy?"

"That's Tchang. He and his family...uh....live in in the same building as I do," she said.

"They're the Deamons. This is Shane," she said pointing to Shendu."

"How do you do?" Shednu said.

"This is Anita, Kandi, Seymore and Warren," Jamie said pointing to Po Kong, Bai Tsa, Hsi Wu

and Xiao Fung. "And that's Samual, and Roni," she said ponting first to Tso Lan, and then to

Dai Gui.

"Well, nice to meet you all," she said, "When you're finished eatting, you city-slickers can

help do a few chores."

Hsi Wu looked over at her, "Chores?"

" Alot of my help went off for christmas and they aint back yet, so I'm short staffed. You

especially I got some Chores for. One thing iIve learned is teenage boys gotta be kept busy

to keep their mind off of other things. Let's see, I think cleaning out the Hog sty would be

a good start..."

000000ooooo000000

Hsi Wu's jaw dropped slightly. Tchang Zu snickered. Aunt Brianna turned to him, "Glad you

think it's funny, Tchang, because you're going to help him."


	6. Chapter 6

Aunt Brianna paced in front of the Chans and the Demons like an army Sergent.

"Alright," she said looking them up and down

"Tchang, you and Seymour are going to clean out the pig sty. Then you're going to

do the same for the horse corral and the Chicken lot. Anita, you and Warren can

gather up the eggs from the roosts. That means Duck, Chicken, and Goose. Jackie,

you and Shane can round up the steers into their corral and milk my dairy cows.

Tohru,you, Kandi, and Samuel can help me in the house. Roni, something tells

me you're good with dirt, so you can plow the field."

"What about me and Uncle?" Jade asked.

Aunt Brianna gave her a grin, "A yungun like you? You just take a tour ofthe ranch.

Justin will show you around."

"Who's Justin?"

"I am."

Jade turned around and saw a boy about her age. He had short scruffy blond hair

with freckles over his nose. His eyes were bright green. He wore a pair of denim

overalls with a blue shirt.

"Justin, this is Jade. Show her around the place."

" Yes ma'am," he said "Nice to meet you, Ms. Jade," he said kissing Jade's hand.

Jade blushed, "Hehehe...hi...Justin..."

Hsi Wu made a face, "brown nose..." he muttered to himself as they were all shooed

off to their chores

* * *

Brianna turned to Uncle, "As for you old timer, you can sit with Papa Redskin. If you

need anything just ask," she said leading him to a wooden rocking chair where a

man roughly uncles age sat with a pipe in his mouth. Brianna walked off.

Papa Redskin looked over at Uncle

"So, what's yer name?"

"Uncle."

"I'm Buster. Everyone calls me Papa Redskin. What do you do for a living?"

"I own an antique shop. Very successful."

"Ah. Sounds nifty. I'm retired. I spend most of my time playing Chinese checkers and-"

"You play Chinese checkers?" Uncle asked with a raised eyebrow.

Papa Redskin smirked, "State champion, actually...You wanna go, old feller?" he asked,

pulling the game board out from under his chair and setting it on a table in-between

the two of them.

Uncle cracked his fingers and smirked, "You want a piece of Uncle?"

* * *

Jackie and Shendu headed towards the large holding area where steers with foot

long horns seemed to mill about anxiously, occasionally charging at each other.

Jackie and Shendu exchanged looks from the corner of their eyes.

"I know why you're here, Chan, and you will not succeed. My brother will regain

his Chi."

"Not if I can help it," Jackie replied, looking strait ahead.

"We'll see about that..."

000000ooooo000000

Jackie was the first one in the pen, followed shortly by Shendu, he walked towards

the ornery bovines, who turned to look at them

"Uh...shoo! go into the corral!" He said spreading his arms aout and motioning for

the cows to move. Some of them mearly stood there as a few of the others ran in

random directions.

Shendu laughed at him, and calmly walked to the opposite side of the area, making the

same motions with his arms.

"Ha!"

The cattle nearby mooed loudly and moved towards the corral.

"How did you do that?" Jackie asked still trying to get his half of the cows to move.

"It's easy, Chan...When you're able to speak every animal language in existence.

I merely ordered them to go into the corral," Shendu said with a smirk.

Jackie scowled at him, "Show-off demon."

"Ignorant Human."

"Overgrown lizard"

"Undersized mortal."

They glared at each other as they both, in their respective methods, herded the Steers

into the corral.

"My son listens to me," Shendu muttered, smirking

"My niece cleans her room."

"Grah!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tohru washed the dishes as Po Kong dried them. Po Kong began humming a song

to pass the time. Tohru raised an eyebrow

"I know that song...that's the theme song to **_Chef Charlie Brinkle _**It's my favorite

cooking show."

"Mine too. That's how I learn to make certain foods like doodle noodles, stuffed

peppers, and Tri-

"-ple Chocolate Brownies," Tohru finished

"Exactly," Po Kong said.

Tohru turned to her,"Why aren't you trying to fight me?"

"I'm here to support my brother. Since he's currently no engaged in battle, I see

no reason to be either," she said simply, "Besides I don't want to cause any

problems for Jamie. We promised her this would be a quiet, in and out operation.

I intend to keep my word." Suddenly she giggled, "I wonder how Tchang and Wu

are doing with the manure shoveling..."she said, using their short names.

* * *

Tchang Zu growled as He and Hsi Wu shoveled spade after spade of Pig Manure into

a pile just outside the pen.

"The indignity! How dare that woman force me to-"

"Oh, come on, Tchang, it could be worse..." Hsi Wu said, "Besides, we're doing this

for YOUR chi."

Hsi Wu scooped up last of the Hog manure into the pile and wiped his brow with the

back of his sleeve.

"Okay. We're done with the hog pen. Now we just have to do...all the other animals..."

Tchang Zu growled again.

"Careful bro, ir you'll burst a vien..."

"Silence, Hsi Wu!"

* * *

Uncle and Papa Redskin gazed intently at the boardgame in front of them, their eyes

narrowed in concentation.

Papa Redskin lifted up one of the tiny marble-like pieces and placed it down

"Ha!"

Uncle picked up hisown piece and also laid it down

"Ha-cha!"

Papa Redskin frowned. After a moment he moveed another piece smirking.

"Aiie-yah! You will pay for that!"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie and Viper watched as their grandfather and Uncle played.

"Wow, I havn't seen Papa Redskin like this since the championships last year..."

Jamie muttered.

Viper nodded in agreement, "Uncle's giving him a run for his money..."

"Hey, if Uncle wins, does that make him the new champion?"

"Only if it's during the tournament."

"Ah."

* * *

Dai Gui looked at the stretch of land laid out before him. He looked around, making

sure nobody was watching him. With a sneaky grin, he sank below the ground. His

Horns emerged moments later, having taken his true form, and he set to work,

chuckling to himself.

"This is a chore?" he said to himself, scoffing, "This is nothing!"

000000ooooo000000

Hsi Wu looked in Dai Gui's direction as he shoveled poop, pouting.

"Lucky demon..."

"Get back to work, Hsi Wu," Tchang Zu said, shoving his shoulder none too gently.

Hsi Wu sighed, looking at the mountain of manure they had left to clear out.

"I should've stayed home with Drago and the Ice gang..."


	8. Chapter 8

"How're those dishes coming, big boy?" Aunt Brianna asked, stepping into the kitchen.

"Fine," Tohru said, "We're almost finished."

"Good," she said, "we're gonna need all the pots and pans when we cook lunch. I

assume one of y'all can cook?"

Tohru straitened his back a little, "Well, I've been known to make a good suffle or two,"

he said smiling. "Good. That'll be a treat," she said winking at him, causing him to blush.

"What about you, darlin'? she asked Po Kong.

"I can cook."

"Well, I've got two assistants then," she said putting her hands on her hips with another

grin.

000000ooooo000000

Dai Gui came in, brushing himself off, in his human disguise once more.

"I'm done with the feild."

Brianna's eyes widened, "Are you kidding me?" She strode out of the house and

rounded the corner. Her jaw fell open. The field was perfectly plowed. Every last

inch of it. She turned back towards Dai Gui.

" Holy cowpie.....How did you do that?" she asked, her voice full of awe.

Dai Gui smirked, "I'm good with earth..."

"I can see that... shoot"

* * *

Jackie and Shendu grabbed the stools and milk pails from the are where they were

kept and approached the 6 dairy cows they stood in their stall, mooing discontentedly

as they waited to be milked, their udders full and taunt.

They each took different ends and opened the stalls. Shendu's cow was black and

white. He sat on the stool, getting strait to business, cracking his fingers as he

began pulling on the swollen udders with a firm, but gentle pressure.

Jackie's was a solid brown with watery eyes that watched him warily. "Nice Bessy..."

Jackie said, patting her back as he sat on the stool. He reached for the udders. The

cow mooed irritatedly and flicked it's tail in Jackie's face.

"Ow!" he yelped, rubbing his forehead. Shendu chuckled, "Having a bit of trouble,

Chan?"

Jackie gave him a look, "Not at all," he said, going back to milking, only to get hit

in the face again. Twice.

"Ow! Ow!"

Shendu chuckled to himself. Not in an evil way, but clearly ammused.

"You're too rough."

"What?" Jackie asked, suprised by the demons soft tone, untainted by his usual

malice he displayed around Chan.

"You're pulling the teats too hard. And your grip is too tight. You must be gentle,

yet firm," he said, keeping his eyes on his own cow as he milked her, filling the

pail with warm, frothy milk which gave off a sweet, wholesome smell. The cow

lulled contentedly as her udders were drained. Shendu patted her side, "Good cow."

Jackie raised an eyebrow at him, milking his own cow with greater care, and

thankfully, no more tail flicks.

After Shendu had finished milking his first cow, he poured the milk into one of the

milk containers, and moved onto the next cow.

* * *

Hsi Wu And Tchang Zu drug themselves away from the large pile of dung they'd

just finished shoveling. Both of them were exhausted. Hsi Wu particularly. They

drug themselves up the steps of the back door, where Uncle and Papa Redskin were

still playing their game, with Viper and Jamies undivided attention.

000000ooooo000000

"And with this move, I claim TWO of your pieces, old timer!" Papa Redskin said,

jumping two of his marble checkers.

Uncle smirked, "And with that Uncle can take THREE of yours!" he said quickly claiming

the pieces.

" Pigs feet!" the old country man said rather than curse.

000000ooooo000000

Hsi Wu knocked on the door loudly. Aunt Brianna opened the door

"Yeah?"

"We're finished," he siad exhaustedly, "We cleaned out all the manure and put it

where you told us too...."

Aunt Brianna grinned, "Good. Now you can carry the trash to the dumpster back

behind the barn, wash the hogs, brush the horses, and fix the leak in the Rabbit

barn."

Hsi Wu made a horrified face at the thought of all those tasks, "Can't we at least

take a short break?" he asked almost beggingly, his muscles sore and throbbing.

"Y'all can rest AFTER you finish your chores," Aunt Brianna said, shutting the door.

Hsi Wu's head fell backwards in a wave of light headedness. Tchang Zu

caught him under the armpits. He growled under his breath

"Blasted woman...Wake up, brother," he said pulling Hsi Wu to his feet and patting

his cheeks to rouse him. Hsi Wu groaned as he became concious again.

"Come along,"Tchang Zu said as hebegan half-dragging him towards the barn once

again. He made a half hearted attempt to pull away,

" Nooo....I don't wanna..." he whined, but Tchang Zu only tightened his grip.

"There's no use resisting, little brother."


	9. Chapter 9

Bai Tsa and Xou Fung began gathering the last of the eggs into the large, wicker, laundry

baskets they had been given to put the eggs in.

"Well...this ought to be the last of them..." Xou Fung said.

"This iss easier than I thought," Bia Tsa said, "It's a bit difficult to get them off the eggs,

but after that, this is a rather simple, easy chore."

"A bit relaxing, actually."

"Indeed."

"Sister, might I ask you something?"

"What is it, Xou Fung?"

"How's that human who's infatuate with you, Bubba?"

"Ugh...!" she hissed, "I despise that mortal...I think I should ask Shendu to give me a

restraining order against him."

"You could have Dai Gui and Hsi Wu scare him, if you know what I mean..."

"Oh?" Bai Tsa asked, raising an eyebrow, her snowy dred locks bobbing back and

forth a bit.

"It's simple really. Accept one of his invitations, then request for him to come to our

abode to meet our family. And then...well...I'm sure our chi-powered siblings could

work something out..."

Bai Tsa grinned "Brilliant, brother! I shall do so as soon as we return home. Afterwards,

I must go abroad as my film is made."

"How long will you be gone."

"Spielburg said to expect at the very least 5 or 6 months if we work everyday with

as little difficulties as possible."

"Are you sure you can stay away from the family that long?" Xou Fung asked, "I mean,

hanging around with naught but humans?"

"I expect to find myself too busy to care. besides, this film will bring in a significant

amount of money."

"Ah."

000000ooooo000000

"And this here's where we keep the rabbits," Jade's guide, Justin said with a smile as

he led her down the long row of rabbit boxes inside the barn

"Cute....!" Jade said looking at the multicolored rabbits. "Can I see some of the babies?"

"Sure. We keep the newborns and their mama's over here" Justin said, leading her over

to an area just a few feet away. Inside, baby bunnies nursed on their mothers as they

lay in cozy cages filled with hay.

"AWWWW!" Jade said adoringly as Justin reached in and picked up on of the older, non-

nursing rabbits.

"Here's you can hold her if you want. Be careful though."

"No prob," Jade said, "If there's one thing I know, it's animals. I use to have a rabbit."

"really?"

"Yeah, I also had a snake, a tiger, a rat, an ox, a monkey, a sheep, I still have a dog,

and a horse."

Justin stared at her for a moment before shrugging. "City people have strange pets..."

he muttered to himself.

* * *

Uncle and Papa Redskin stared at the board. It all came down to a few more moves.

sweat beaded their foreheads as they locked gazes. Papa Redskin picked up a

marble and set it down. Smirking a little.

"You're move."

Uncle stared at the pieces and also smirked.

"There is one thing Uncle has learned over the years. If one cannot obtain victory..."

he moved his piece backwards.

"One must be willing to accept a stalemate."

Papa Redskin's eyes widened a bit, but then he grinned, extending a hand.

"You play a good game o' Chinese checkers there, Uncle. You're a worthy opponent."

"You as well, Papa Redskin," Uncle said taking his hand and shaking it."

Jamie and Viper let out sighs.

"Good game, grandpa," Viper said, patting Papa Redskin on the back.

Papa Redskin frowned,"Ae, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me grandpa?

Makes me feel old. I'm only 63."

Viper rolled her eyes, "Right. I forgot..."

"I can still keep up with the yungun's. See? Old Santy Clause brought me some marbles

for Christmas."

He reached into his pocket and held up a rattling bag.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie's heart skipped a beat. "Hey...Papa, can I see 'em?"

"Sure, go ahead, pumpkin," he said handing her the bag while he and uncle cleaned

up the table from their game.

Jamie turned away from Viper slightly as she opened the bag and shifted through

the marbles, picking one up every now and again to admire it. Suddenly she spotted

it. The Demon Chi Orb with Tchang Zu's trigram on it.

Mentaly apologizing to her grandfather, she pulled it out and cunningly pocketed it

without notice, handing the bag back after looking through it a little longer

"Wow Papa Redskin, those are some nice marbles."

"Thanks, sweet pea."

Aunt Brianna chose that moment to stick her head out the door

"Lunch is ready, Ya'll!"

* * *

After lunch, and showers, Jamie ushered the demons to her van.

"Well, It was nice seeing you Aunt Brianna. Tell Mel and that jerk of a brother of hers

I love them."

"Do you got to leave so soon, Jamie?"

"I think Seymour would have a nervous break down if you made him do anymore

chores. He's exhausted. Besides, I have school."

Aunt Brianna nodded. Jamie said her goodbyes to Papa Redskin and turned to leave.

"Oh, Jamie,"

Jamie turned around and was hugged by her sister, who squeezed her tightly.

"Take care..." she whispered.

" 'Kay... Love you V."

She hugged her sister back as she and the others piled into the car. Jamie let Shendu

take the wheel and crawled into the passenger seat. Pulling away moment later.

* * *

Viper sighed as she watched her sister ride off with the demons. Jackie stepped up

beside her, putting a ahand on her shoulder

"She'll be alright."

"I know."

"It is NOT alright! You're sister is under the influence of demons!" Uncle said, "One

more thing, why would they leave so soon?! Unless-"

"No worries, Unc..." Viper said holding up the Chi Orb.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie looked back at Tchang Zu and Hsi Wu and the others, the former or whom

were complaining about being forced to do so many chores.

"Oh, come on, it wasn't THAT bad..." Jamie said, "Besides, Tchang Zu, I think I have

something that might cheer you up.

Bai Tsa's eyes widened , "You mean you found-"

"Yup! " she said reaching into her pocket, "I've got it right here in my-"

Her eyes widened as her fingers, which she'd expected to feel the cold shiney

glass, found nothing.

Shendu glanced at her, "What is it?"

She quickly seached her other pockets, worriedly

"Have you LOST it?!" Tchang Zu asked more than a bit angrily. Jamie turned to

him quickly " No! I just had it! I couldn't have lost it! Unless..." her eyes widened.

"Viper!"

000000ooooo000000

Jade grinned, pretending to wince

"You pulled a Viper on you own sister...Harsh..."


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie understood why Viper had done what she'd done. It really was the best thing to do

given tht the demons planned to take over the world. But that didn't make her any less

scared as Tchang Zu demanded they pull over, and once they did, proceeded to yelled at

her for a good half an hour.

"...Why can't you be more careful?! Honestly, you're really quite useless! You don't even

have the sense to check your pokets after hugging a thief! Pathetic, weak-minded, ignorant

MORTAL! I can't believe your stupidity!"

Jamie winced from his words, his voice hard and cruel, "She's my sister, I didn't think-"

"You didn't _**THINK**_ at all, brat!" he growled, clenching his fists, and glowering down at her.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"Sorry isn't good enough!" He bellowed, "thanks to YOU I'm stuck in this pathetic mortal

form! You good for nothing, helpless little-"

He paused, seeing her shoulders shaking as she stared at the ground, strange noises

comming from her mouth.

"What's your problem now?" he asked bitterly, gripping her chin and forcing her to look

at him. Tears streaked down Jamie's face as her whole body trembled, making small

squeeking sobbing noises as she tried to hold it in. She made an attempt at jerking her

head out of Tchang Zu's grip, but her efforts were fruitless. Tchang Zu released her face,

grunting, "Stop crying!"

Jamie whimpered, "Please don't hit me!" she winced seeing him raise his hand.

Tchang Zu snarrled, looking offended "I'm not going to HIT you! Stop acting like sniveling

child and-"

"That will be ENOUGH brother,"

Tchang Zu growled, turning to his siblings, who looked at him sourly from the car, glaring

at him. Bai Tsa, the one who'd spoken, walked over to Jamie, placing a hand on her

shoulder, giving her brother a look of disaproval.

"It is not Jamie's fault that your chi was taken, Tchang. So I suggest you stop terrorizing

her. You should really learn to control that temper of yours."

"I don't have a-!" he started but Bai Tsa cut him off.

"Furthurmore, Drago would be furious if you laid a hand on her. Not that any of US would

allow you to do so either..."

"I-"

"You be quiet for the rest of the way home," she ordered, "I've heard enough from you."

she waved a hand in front of his face, and to Jamie's shock Tchang Zu's mouth vanished,

leaving bare flesh where it had once been.

"How did you-"

"Just an old spell I've been wanting," Bai Tsa said dismissivly, "Are you alright?"

Jamie nodded, hiccuping, "Yes...I just-"

"No need to explain, Jamie," she said, needing no explination "Now, dry those tears,

he won't be bothering you again."

Jamie climbed back into the car, buckling herself in. Sighing. She hated crying in front

of people, let alone the demons. Tso Lan handed her a handkerchief

"Here."

"Thanks..." she said taking it and drying her eyes.

Hsi Wu patted her back, "Hey, no biggie. Tchang yells at everyone. You're not the first

one to cry."

Jamie stared out the window, feeling slightly better

"I wonder how Drago's doing..."

* * *

Drago and the Ice Gang sat in the basement with Gary, watching him consume the

bull that had previously been a rat. Well, THEY were watching. Drago was trying to

meditate.

Strikemaster ice mad a face as Gary ripped into the stomach, devouring the tender

organs inside., "Yo man, that's wack..."

"I've seen worse than that on the discovery channel," Cobra said.

"Will you guys shut up? I'm trying to-" He stiffened. Ice knew that look

"D-mans vibin' on some Chi or a Talisman," he said, half to himself.

After a moment Drago shook his head, grabbing his cell phone and dialing.

"Hello? Dad? Yes, it's me. I had a vision. Rat Talisman. Hawaii. Uh huh...uh huh...

Yes. Okay. Bye."

He clicked the phone off.

Cobra grinned, Hawaii, huh, Dawg? This'll be off the hook."

Drago rolled his eyes,"Whatever..."

* * *

_**Meanwhile...**_

* * *

A small octagonal rock sat on the beach, the water washing over it, pushing it ever

closer inland. The surging waves uncovered a small, limp bundle of wood, pulling it

down the beach and then flinging it back as another wave pushed it forward. The

Rat Talisman glowed slightly as it was nudged by the bundle.

Suddenly, on of the pieces of wood, shaped like a hand, reached out and grabbed

it, rising and shaking itself free of the mud and seawood covering it.

"Oh, yeah, baby!" came a voice from the monkey puppet, "The King is back!"


	11. Chapter 11

Bai Tsa led Bubba towards the fish cannery.

"So, Anita, you actualy live here?" Bubba asked. Bai Tsa smirked, "Of course I do. It may not

look impressive, but it's quite the little palaca, in an of itself."

She opened the door, leading him inside.

Bubba looked around, his gree eyes darting around at the factory that had been, essentialy,

remodled by Jamie, and th demons, to resemble a house. Bubba whistled

"Nice place. You live here alone?"

"Oh, no, not alone. I'll just go freshen up for our date. You take a seat, I'll be back..." she

said, heading for her bedroom.

Bubba took a seat on the long black couch, letting out a sigh, waiting. The front door

opened, Dai Gui and Hsi Wu came in.

"Hi."

Bubba looked suprised fora moment but then put on his 'cool' face. "Oh, you must be Anita's

roommates. I'm Neptune.

Hsi Wu snickered "Tch...hardly..." Hsi Wu muttered to himself. Aloud, he said, "Yeah, we're

two of Anita's brothers. I'm Seymour, and this is Roni."

"Nice to meet you. Anita's getting ready for our date," he said.

"Oh. Hope you don't mind if we make ourselves comfortable," Hsi Wu said.

Bubba shrugged, "It's your house."

"Good..." Dai Gui said, "I need to stretch..."

He raised his arms above his head, as did Hsi Wu, each of them transforming into their true

forms.

Bubba's jaw dropped, his eyes widening in shock and fear as they towered over him. Hsi Wu,

now nine feet tall in his true form, looked down at him, " Much better, don't you think?" he

grinned, showing off his razor sharp teeth. Bubba made a choking sound in his throat.

"Ho--?!You're--What---?!"

"What's the matter?" Dai Gui asked, "Havn't you ever seen a demon before?"

"D-Demon?!"

Bai Tsa came out of her bedroom, wearing a nice, but not fancy, outfit.

"I'm ready, Bubba."

Bubba looked at her in horror as the basement door burst open and Drago came out,

Ice and the others right behind him.

"Hey guys, Drago said, "We came out for some soda's." Drago glanced over at Bubba.

"Hey, who's that clown?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bubba screamed, racing out the front door and running

away as fast as possible. Bai Tsa laughed victoriously, a look of glee on her face as

her brothers shrank down into their human forms.

"Oh, brothers, thank you!" she said, "Now I'm finally **_free_**of that wretched Bubba! I'm

so happy I could...I could..."

In a fit of joy she pulled her brothers close and kissed their cheeks, bouncing in delight.

Hsi Wu wiped the kiss off, making a face, "Bai..."

But she ignored him, facing Drago and the others, "Even YOU childish fools helped!" she

said, gliding across the floor and kissing each of the Ice Gang members on the cheek.

MC Cobra blushed a bit.

"Uh...it's cool..."

Bai Tsa's cell phone rung. She answered it

"Steven? Yes, It's Anita. I know, I'm on my way. I'll meet you at the airport."

She turned off her cell phone, "That was Spielberg. I have to catch my flight to Jamaca.

That's where we start filming."

"That's cool. We gotta catch our flight to Hawaii" Ice said.

"Yes, well, good luck with that..." She said, suitcase in hand, "I'll see you all in a few

months. Say goodbye to the others for me, I don't have time to wait for them to come

back from purchasing food."

She hurried out the door, walking down the dock and the street to catch a cab.

* * *

Po Kong stared out the window of the plane, miserably

"Oohh....I hate planes...." she said holding her stomach. Izzy patted her shoulder

"There, there, Po... just think happy thoughts..."

"Yeah, THAT'LL help..." Hsi Wu said from his seat in front of them. Tchang Zu, who was

seating beside him, smacked the back of his head, "Be quiet."

"Ow!" Hsi Wu yelped, rubbing the back of his head.

Jamie gave them a look, "Hey, knock it off. We went over this in therapy."

Tchang Zu muttered something in Chinese.

"Hey I heard that!"

"Oh, you understand Chinese now?" Hsi Wu said, raising an eyebrow.

"Tso Lan's been teaching me."

"Oh."

"How much longer until we reach Hawaii?" Xiao Fung said, "I don't think I can take much

more of Dai Gui's snoring!"

The demon in question sat beside him, asleep, snoring loudly. Izzy turned, her normaly

flat stomach now home to a barely viasble bumpbeneath her spaghetti strapped pink

shirt. "Here, put one of these on his nose," she said, handing him a breath-right nasal

strip. "They come in handy when he sleeps over at my condo. I love Dai-Dai but he is

kinda loud."

Jamie looked out the window, "I wonder how Drago and the other boys are doing..."

Shendu, who was sitting next to her scoffed, "They'll be fine. It's not like Drago's

never flown a plane before..."

000000ooooo000000

Strikemaster Ice looked at Drago as he flew the plane.

"Yo, D?"

"Yeah?"

"I've always wanted to know...How do you know how to drive and pilot so much stuff?

I mean cars, trucks, helicopters, planes, motorcy-"

Drago gave him along, slow look, raising an eyebrow, "Why do you care?"

Ice shook his head, "Just curious, dawg."

"You have your secrets, I have mine."

"Okay, that's cool."

"Good."


	12. Chapter 12

Drago landed Izzy's plane on the tarmac. Her normal pilot was sick, so Drago, being the only

one qualified to fly a plane, had volunteered. As the plane came to a halt, he cracked his fingers.

"Can I say something?" MC Cobra asked, "Come on, it'll only take a second, D-man, it's funny."

"Oh alright, if it'll shut you up," Drago said, handing the microphone to him, though he smirked

as he did so. MC Cobra cleared his throat, pressing the button, "Thank you for flying Air Drago,"

he said in a serious, formal voice. "We know you had no other options in airlines but we

appreciate you choosing us anyway. This is 2nd Co-pilot MC Cobra, signing off, wishing you a

good day and good** luck** finding that talisman!"

Drago, Ice, Cobra, and even DJ Fist guffawed as he hung up.

"Oh Man, that was funny."

"Yeah, props Cobra, props."

Cobra laughed "I bet D's old man is-"

"You bet I'm what?"

The teens froze in their laughter, turned around to face the Ex fire demon standing in the

doorway, arms crossed, tapping a foot. His eye were narrowed slightly at the teens.

Specifically at MC Cobra.

"Umm..." the teen started "I, uh..."

"Just get off the plane," Shendu stated, pointing out the door.

"Yes sir," Cobra said, hurrying past him, keeping his head down. Shendu watched him walk

down the aisle, shaking his head, he glanced over at the rest of them

"Well?"

They took the hint and moved past him.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie looked around, " Wow..."

Men and women bearing lei's walked over, smiling

" Aloha. Welcome to Hawaii," they said placing the necklaces of flowers around their necks,

Jamie blushed when one of the men kissed her cheek.

"Aloha."

"A-Aloha..." she stuttered. Drago frowned, pushing his way inbetween them, growling a bit,

"Alright, enough of _that,_ we have work to do."

"Why do you have scales?" one of the women asked.

"He's a cosplayer," Jamie said before Drago could respond.

the woman nodded as if that solved everything, "Well, enjoy your stay."

Drago muttered as she kissed his cheek, wiping it away, "Come on, we have a taliman to

find. It's not like you havn't been on an island beofre. Remember _**Endurance Island**_?"

"Of course I do. I had to eat grubs," she said.

Hsi Wu "Oooh'd him "Heh, she told you."

"Shut up, gremlin head," Drago snapped, he turned to Shendu, "Father, do you sense

your talisman?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Yes. I can sense it in THAT direction," he said, pointing towards a distant luau furthur

down the beach, "That's where it is."

Izzy craxked her knuckles, "then let's go get it! then we can drink coconut juice out of

a pineapple! No, I mean the other way around," she said, facepalming, giggling, "I must

be hungry."

Dai Gui swiftly went over to the nearest food stand and threwa small wad of bill at the

merchant, grabbing up a fruit drink and a pile of sweets, which he then presented to

Izzy, to her delight."

"Thank you, Dai Dai!" she said, eagerly taking the snacks,"You didn't have to do that,

though, you're such a gentleman."

Dai Gui puffed out his chest proudly at the compliment. Jamie suppressed a giggle.

Dai Gui was adorable when he was being affectionate with Izzy. Especially over their

unborn baby. It was priceless to see Dai Gui, a demon, unnerved and anxious over

something as simple as a pregnant woman.

Tchang Zu rolled his eyes, "let's just get this over with..."

Shendu smirked at him almost playfully as they walked towards th luau area"You're just

jealous because Dai Gui and I have produced offspring and you have not."

"Bah! Ridiculous!" Tchang Zu growled, muttering to himself, arms crossed, "As if I'd be

jealous of a couple of mere-"

**_BOOOOOM!_**

Po Kong let out a small shriek as the grass and bamboo hut in front of them exploded into

a moutain of confetti

The sound of laughter came rom nearby. Ice glanced up" Hizzle!"

" Yo, now THAT'S freaky..." Cobra said, pointing up at the source of the laughter. A small

wooden monkey puppet rolling in laughter.

"Now that's what I call a suprise!" he cackled.

Jamie gasped.

"GAH! THE PUPPET JUST SPOKE!"

000000ooooo000000

Shendu's eyes widened upon seeing the puppet

"YOU!"

The monkey stopped laughing, " Do I know you?" he jumped down, landing on a lower

branch, "You look kinda familiar."

Shendu hissed, growling. The Mokey King's eyes widened. "Sh-Sh-Shendu! Boss! What

a suprise! Fancey meeting you here..." he said, gulping.

"Who the heck are you anyway?" Drago asked.

Shendu turned to the others, scowling

"Allow me to introduce the Monkey King..."


	13. Chapter 13

Jamie stared at the wooden puppet, wide eyed

"The...Monkey King...?"

"Yo, Shendu," Ice asked, "Why'd he call you 'boss' ?"

Shendu looked at the Monkey King with distaste,"He use to be my Court Jester. Until he

betrayed me."

The Monkey King clasped a wooden hand over his heart, looking wounded, "I never

betrayed you!" Shendu glared at him, "You caused SEVERAL villages to cause riots

against my rule!"

The puppet pouted,"Oh sure, a few peasants get some torches and pitchforks together

and suddenly it's a riot. I was FRAMED I tell you FRAMED!" he spun in a circle, his outfit

changing to that of a 30's mobster, "It wasn't me I tells ya, I ain't no screw!"

Jamie bit her bottom lip, trying to suppress a giggle. The Monkey Kings eyes went over

to her and the others, his outfit returning to normal

"Hey, somebody thinks I'm funny. Hm, who are you anyway?"

"Jamie."

"Jamie, nice name very Hollywood, very Jamie Lee Curtis," he said. He looked over at

Drago and the Ice Gang, "Who are you guys suppose to be? The Teenage Mutant Ninja

Geckos?"

Jamie giggled, quickly covering her mouth to stifle her laughter as Drago growled annoyed.

Shendu crossed his arms "Drago is my son, you buffoon."

"Baffoon? Don't you mean Baboon?"

"No," Shendu said sourly. The monkey King Pouted,"You use to think that was funny...Say,

you're in human form, I bet that means those other guys are the rest of you're happy

family... Hey, I can recognize 'em!"

he jumped to another branch, looking down,"Yeah, there's Tchang Zu! Old Thunder head,

never did like me very much. Hsi Wu! I'd recognize him a mile away. What's up, Batman?"

He looked over at the others, "Po Kong, I'll bet. Havn't changed a bit! Well, except you're

smaller. and not green. And Skinny. You know what, you look completely different," he

said. Dai Gui, you old dirt clod, nice to see ya. Xiao Fung....You _still_ look like a frog." He

looked around, "Say, where's old Tso Lan and Bai Tsa?"

"Tso Lan stayed home to watch the animals," Izzy said, "and Bai's off making a movie."

The Monkey King glanced at Izzy and let out a wolf whistle, "Say, who's the strawberry

blonde?"

Dai Gui wrapped an arm around her waist possessively, "Izzy is MY fiance," he said.

"Oh. Gotcha," The Monkey King said, winking. He turned to Shendu again, "SO are the

other gecko's your sons too?"

"No. They're Drago's minions. Now silence your chatter and give me my talisman!"

"Talisman? What Talisman? I don't see any talisman," The Monkey King said. Shendu

narrowed his eyes, pointing at the Rat Talisman which hung from his neck on a peice of

string. The monkey king looked at it and laughed nervously, "Oh! You mean THIS talisman..."

"Yes. THAT talisman," Shendu said.

"Uh, I'd happily give it to you boss, but you see, if I give it back to you, I'll go back to no

talk and no walk, and you have no idea how boring it is to be stuck as an inanimate

object for hundred and hundreds of years."

Shendu frowned, "Accualy I believe I have some experience in that field..."

"Speaking of which," Monkey King said, "You said you were gonna let me out after 200

years, and it's been WAAAAAY longer than that. I want out of this puppet body!" he

whined. Shendu was about to respond when Drago jumped up and grabbed the Monkey

King by his leg, "Cough up the talisman, before I turn you into firewood, pinnochio," he

said. The Monkey King pretended to look shocked, "Firewood? You gotta be pulling my leg!"

And with that, he suddenly jerked down, Drago tightened his grip, Jerking the puppets

leg "You little-"

"Drago, NO!" Shendu yelled, but it was too late. The Monkey King let out a somewhat

sinister laugh. Both Drago and the puppet were engulfed in a reddish pink cloud of what

Jamie could only identify as pure magic. A moment later the swirling cloud vanished.

The Monkey King, as tall as a grown man, stood where moments ago Drago had been

standing, chuckling darkly, "heeheeheeheehee, thanks for the yank, Dummy."

He tossed a bundle of green and black wood in Jamie's direction, as well as the Rat

talisman, which was still around his neck.

"Here ya go, boss! I'll get back to you later. I have a lot of pranks to pull. Tata!"

He twirled his staff faster and faster, until it lifted him off the ground like a helicopter

propeller, carrying him up and away, laughing.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie looked over at he bundle in her arms, her face paling as she realized in her arms

she wasn't just holding a peice of wood and cloth. The limp item she was holding was

far worse.

"Drago...?"


	14. Chapter 14

Jamie stared at Drago's small limp form.

"Drago!" She repeated again, this time a bit more panicky. Strikemaster Ice grabbed the Drago

puppet, "Drago! D-man! speak to me, D!" He shook the puppetby the shoulders in hopes of

getting a response from him. Nothing. Except his tail popping off. Jamie snatached the Drago

puppet back from him" Stop it, you'll break him!"

MC Cobra picked up his tail and inserted it back into the socket where it had detacted.

"All hail detachable parts... he muttered.

"Screw detatchable body parts! What are we gonna do?! He's a puppet, he's made of wood,

he's-"

"Calm yourself," Shendu said, though he looked little better than they did. He walked over to

Jamie, gingerly taking the Drago Puppet from her. He placed the rat talisman on his chest. It

glowed white for a moment and then disapeared inside his chest. He set him on the ground

in a laying position.

000000ooooo000000

Drago opened his eyes groggily, he sat up, groaning, "Ugh...what hit me?" He opened his eyes

staring up at Jamir and the others, who had gathered around him in a circle.

"Whoa! When did you guys grow 20 feet tall?!"

Strikemaster Ice rubbed the bak of his head

"Now, ya see D...Uhh..."

"We didn't," Cobra filled in.

Drago cocked an eyebrow and then his eyes narrowed as a relization hit him.

"I'm a puppet aren't I?"

"Unfortunatly," Xiao Fung said, nodding.

Drago raised himself up on his wooden feet, brushing himself off. He inhaled deeply.

"You okay, Drago?" Jamie asked aprehensivly.

"I'm not going to freak out..."Drago said with a forcibly calm voice. He turned to Shendu

"You did this. You know how to reverse this curse, right father?"

"Well..."

"'Well'? 'Well' what?"

"That was a long time ago. I can't be expected to remember every little spell I've ever

cast..."

Drago's expression darkened slightly, "You don't remember?"

"Not at the moment."

"Oh, well then, take your time, no rush. I'm only a FOOT TALL 3 POUND _WOODEN PUPPET_!"

Drago bellowed, "HOW DO YOU FORGET HOW TO REVERSE A SPELL LIKE **THIS**?!"

Shendu made a face, "Now Drago-"

"Shut up!" Drago said, fireballs forming in his hands as his anger grew. He made a yelp of

suprise and then a loud yell as the fireballs actually lit him on fire."GRAHHH!"

"D-man!"

"Stop drop and roll!" Cobra yeled Drago was already doing that, to no avail.

Jamie yelled, hystericaly as "Somebody do something!"

DJ Fist picked up drago and tossed him into a large bowl of punch 20 or so fet away. The flames

extinguished in a hiss of black, sweet smelling smoke. Drago sat up in the punch bowl. His face

set in a small frown as he spat out a long stream of punch."Thank you DJ, that was _very_ helpful..."

he said in a half-sacastic tone. DJ Fist just nodded.

Drago pulled himself out of the punch bowl. He jumped down and walked past them, refusing to

acknowledge Shendu.

"Where you going?" Hsi Wu asked

"The Ocean, so I don't STAIN and turn pink like that idiot dinosaur Barney since I'm stuck as

WOOD," he spat, wading into the ocean and dunking his body in the water.

Shendu sighed, facepalming. Tchang Zu chuckled, "Not so popular today are you little brother?"

"Nope..." Shendu said.

Drago dragged himself out of the water and shook off as best he could.

"Better hope he doesn't warp, " Hsi Wu snickered.

Po Kong whacked his shoulder, "Shush, Hsi Wu. This isn't the time!"

Shendu gave a sigh, "Now see here, Drago. While I may not remember how to reverse the spell,

we can reverse what's happened to you."

"Yeah right."

"Don't be stubborn. All we have to do is find the Monkey King, get him to pull your leg, and you'll

return to your normal state."

"That shouldn't take too long," Drago said sarcastically.

Jamie picked him up, "Come on Drago, it's worth a shot." The puppet dragon boy sighed, "Fine.

Let's find the ape. When I get my claws on that ape, it's Kindle time for Monkey Man."


	15. Chapter 15

Drago sniffed the air, trying to catch the scent of the Monkey King. He refused to be carried,

trying to reserve whatever pride he had left. After all, it's enough hard to take someone

seriously when they're the size of a doll. He didn't need the added insult.

People stared at him as he walked down the street. He growled

"What're YOU lookin' at?!" he growled. They quickly averted their eyes, looking away.

"Um...We're filming a movie," Jamie said, "It's a remote controlled puppet."

"Yeah, you wish..." Hsi Wu muttered. Po Kong looked down at her now tiny wooden nephew.

"Drago, do you honestly think you're going to find him with just your sense of smell?" she

asked.

"Yes."

"He could be anywhere."

"I know that."

"I'm just stating-"

"Look, I know this is gonna be hard, you're not helping!"

"Drago, don't snap at your aunt," Shendu said. Drago glowered at him, "I'm not even speaking

to _**you**_, old man."

Shendu gave an exasperated scoff-growl and barreled on ahead, muttering to himself.

Jamie knelt down and put a hand on Drago's little wooden shoulder, "Um Drago, I think you

should cut your dad some slack. He did kinda save your life a week or two ago when you got

sick."

Drago inhaled deeply, letting out a deep, aggravated grunt, crossing his tiny arms "Why should

I?" he muttered, pouting. Jamie sighed, "Because I'm sure he feels bad about this, and sorry

that-"

"Sorry? Yeah right. My Father doesn't feel **SORRY** for anything."

"I think you under estimate him."

"I think you over estimate him. The man makes me BEG for help, you've SEEN it. He enjoys

watching me struggle, and you know it."

"He's still your father. He loves you. And you** know** you love him, too."

Drago muttered under his breath, but said nothing.

"Drago, can you please at least try to stop being so stubborn?" Jamie asked, growing a bit

impatient, "Don't make me dismantle you."

"You wouldn't..."

"I would if you don't stop acting like a baby."

"I'm not acting like a-"

Hey, D-man! You might wanna take a look at this!"

000000ooooo000000

Drago and Jamie turned. The demons were standing in front of a store window, A large TV

was playing some sort of magic show. Jamie's eyes bugged as she saw who was on. She

and Drago hurried over, gawking at the screen.

* * *

The Monkey King bowed as the audience laughed. He'd just finished making some rubber

chickens come to life, do the tango, and had put them back down

"Thank you, thank you! Now, for my next trick..." He pulled his magicians hat, which he'd

been wearing, and laid it on the floor, it immediately grew 20 times its normal size, "I'll

be pulling a rabbit out of my hat!"

He rolled up the sleeve of the magicians suit he was wearing and reached inside, grasping

something and pulling hard. He gave it a firm yank, pulling the object out. He grinned at

the crowd, "Oh, did I say 'rabbit'? I meant '_Bunny_'.

Jamie stood before the crowd, wearing a playboy bunny outfit. Complete with ears. "What

the- What am I doing here?" she suddenly noticed what she was wearing

"ahh!"

* * *

The demons gaped, looking at the spot Jamie had stood not seconds before, now gone,

then back to the monitor.

* * *

Jamie was mortified at the outfit she was wearing. The Monkey King laughed as she pulled

off the ears and flug them away.

"Allow me to introduce my lovely assistant Jamie! Give her a round of applause folks, before

my next act of comedial magic!"

Applause greeting Jamies ears as she wished very badly to crawl back inside the hat. But

the Monkey King placed it back on his head, it magically shrank to normal size as he did so.

* * *

Some in the audience, wolf whistles could be heard. Jamie turned red in embarrassment,

trying to cover herself. Drago glared and snarreled loudly, turning to the man nearby who

had been watching as well. He was obviously a local and owner of the store. He lept up

and grabbed him by his shirt front, standing on the mans ample stomach.

"Where's that studio?!"


	16. Chapter 16

Jamie, contrary to what the Monkey King had in mind, ran off the stage as quickly as possible,

hiding inside a dressing room. She panted from the brief run and looked around. It was a mans

dressing room, that was obvious. She grabbed an oversized, pink and white hawiian shirt and

some burmuda shorts, quickly stripping out of the playboy bunny suit. Spotting a phone, she

quickly snatched it up, dialing like no tomarrow.

000000ooooo000000

A ringing sound filled the air around the demons. Strike master Ice pulled a cell phone from his

pocket, "Yo? Jamie?!

Drago snatched the phone away, jumping from the fat mans stomach, "Gimmie that! Jamie!

where are you?

******************************************************

* * *

**

**_SPLIT SCREEN_**

* * *

Jamie sighed in relief at hearing Drago's voice, "Drago, I'm in some sort of television station."

"No duh! Where are you _exactly_?"

"I dont know!" Jamie said frantically, "Just get me out of here! I'm never gonna be able to

show my face in Hawiian public again...!" Jamie said, tears of embarassment welling up in

her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Drago asked, rasing an eyebrow,

"No!" Jamie said defensively," Just come get me!" she said, trying to steady her voice over

the phone.

"Stop freaking out, will ya! Jeez, just calm down. We're comming to get you. We'll use a

locator spell. Just sit tight, we'll be there as quickly as possible."

"You better..." Jamie said.

" Okay, now tell m-"

* * *

**_END OF SPLIT SCREEN_**

* * *

"Drago?" Jamie clicked the button, not even a dial tone, "Drago?"

"We're sorry, this call cannot be completed at this time, please check the number and call

again later," came a voice from over her shoulder. Jamie jumped, turning around. It was

The Monkey King. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "You cut my act short. Oh

well, luckily I'm funny enough for the both of us!" he said giving a cackle, "Say, would

you happen to know anybody by the name of Jackie Chan?"

Jamie shook her head 'no'. Viper had enough problems. Her wedding had already been

postoned until valentines day due to a booking error. Again.

"Oh. Too bad."

"What do you want with me, Jamie asked. The Monkey King grinned, "Nothing. Just

keeping you hostage till the boss undoes the curse on me. I overheard your little

phone call, so I know they're comming"

"Great..." Jamie groaned.

"Don't be such a stick in the mud. Word to the wise, don't put the King of Comedy in

a bad humor. You wouldn't like me when I'm angery."

Jamie didn't doubt it. The Monkey King grinned again, " let's grab some lunch, I'm starving."

He pulled a remote controlled toy car from nowhere and placed it on the floor, "Hop into

my limo" he said.

"I can't fit in that thing!"

The Monkey King grinned, taking her hand and yanking her down, Jamie closed her eyes,

feeling momentarily tingly, then opened them as she felt herself plop down onto wehat felt

like leather seats. She opened her eyes, gasping. It looked like the inside of an actual limo.

dark leather seats, red velvet carpeting, the works.

The monkey King sat beside her, looking smug. he snapped his fingers, "Jeeves, take us to

the nearest resturuant."

The dark window rolled down, revealing the Monkey King, dressed as a chuofer, "Yes sir

Mr. King!"

The window rolled up and the car took off. The Monkey King put on a pair of sunglasses, which,

of course, appeared from nowhere, "I always like to travel in style..."

* * *

Drago growled, waiting fr Izzy to come out of the bathroom. This was the fifth time in the past

3 hours.

"Are you done yet?!" He asked. Izzy emerged from the bathroom, drying her hands on a paper

towel, "Sorry. Babies put a lot of pressure on the bladder, I can't help it."

Shendu glance down at his son,"Don't be so impatient, Drago."

"You become a puppet and get your best friend kidnapped and see how much patience you

have," he said, "Who knows what that monkey is doing to her!"

Tchang Zu scoffed, "If I remember him correctly, probably telling her bad jokes. Which she's

probably laughing at, the foolish child..."

Cobra crossed his arms, " Hey! Don't you be dissin' the J girl."

"Yeah man she cool," Ice said.

"Whatever..."

000000ooooo000000

Hsi Wu and Po Kong stood a few feet away, preparing the locater spell.

"Hey, Po, how much youwanna bet Drago calls Tchang Zu 'Thunder head' ?"

"Hmm...I'm thinking he'll say something more childish. Like Lightening breath."

Drago growled at Tchang Zu, smoke comming from his nostrils as he tried to fight the urge to

breath his dragon breath at him, for fear of catching himself on fire.

"Thunder Brain!"

000000ooooo000000

"Ooh, that's a new one," Hsi Wu said. Po Kong nodded.


	17. Chapter 17

The Monkey King threw his staff in the air, it transformed into two Pele fire sticks, which he caught

with ease.

"And now, my personal tribute to the art of fire-dancing!"

Jamie watched as he began chanting in what she assumed was Hawaiian, twirling the sticks and

tossing them into the air, only to catch them again. He'd taken her a luau, effectively clearing out

the place, as he had said something about someone stealing his show at one before.

Jamie sipped her punch, which she'd gotten from a nearby table. The Monkey King threw his fire

sticks up in the air, then flipped upside down, standing on his hands, a nd began juggling them

with his feet, grinning at her, "Betcha don't see THIS on Discovery Channel!"

Jamie laughed. She couldn't help it. It was a terrible joke. but unfortunately, those were usually

the ones she liked.

The monkey king flipped right side up again, continuing the fire show. He wiped his forehead with

his foot, "Is it hot in here, or it just me?" he asked, looking honestly curious.

Jamie burst out laughing again. The Monkey King grinned.

"Nice to see someone finally gets my jokes. The last time I was up and at 'em the Chans hated

my jokes and my...WEIRD" sense of humour," he said finger quoting the word weird. Jamie

shrugged, "Maybe they just don't get your jokes. I think you're funny."

"Really?" he asked, making big puppy eyes at her. Jamie giggled, "Yeah."

The Monkey King clasped his hands over his heart, "I think I'm in love!" His fire sticks reverted

back into his staff as he darted over to her, " You're kinda cute! How'd you like to be the Monkey

Queen?"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie's smile quickly disappeared, "Say what?"

"Monkey Queen! You know, the chicka of chuckles, the grand duchess of dumb jokes! My lovely

sidekick and bride! Whatdoya say?"

Jamie bit her bottom lip, trying to find a way out of this without getting killed or turned into

something.

"Um...That's a very tempting offer, Mr. King, but uh...I'm gonna have to say no."

The Monkey King frowned, "Is it the beard? Cuz I can shave it off!"

"No, it's not the beard..." Jamie said.

"The hair?"

"No."

"The tail?"

"The clothes? I can make the clothes look anyway you want."

"No! It's just, uh...Monkeys arn't my type...."

The monkey King straitened, turning away, "It's the lizard boy isn't it?" He said in a pouting

manner

"Yes! I mean NO! Drago's my friend."

"your BOYfriend," The Monkey King scowled. He smirked to himself, "I'll just have to _eliminate_

the competition...."

Jamie's brow furrowed, "Why don't I like the way you just said that..." she mumbled, more

to herself than to him.

The Monkey King drew himself up, his outfit changing into armour reminiscent of medieval

times. "I'm gonna slay me a dragon..."

* * *

Drago stopped in his tracks, a shiver going down his spine.

"Yo, major-D, somethin' wrong?" Strikemaster Ice asked. Drago looked up at him, a little

wierded out "I think I just got the willy's..."

Hsi Wu grimanced, "I had them once...right before Chan showed up...."

"Don't jinx us," Po Kong said.

"I'm just saying..." Hsi Wu said.

Drago shook his head, "No, I don't think it's about Chan..."

" It's nothing," Tchang Zu said, "Come on, we have to go rescue that girl before she does

something stupid."

"And get my son back to normal," Shendu added.

"Yeah, yeah, that too..."


	18. Chapter 18

The demons spotted Jamie as the abandoned luau came into view. Jamie was tied to a nearby

palm tree, her mouth gagged.

"Jamie!" Drago yelled. The Ice gang ran over and started pulling at the knots, trying to undo

them, "Don't worry girl, we be havin' you loose in a new york minute."

"nmm! immtss mmma trmmmp! Smmmp!"

"What was that, J-girl?" Cobra asked, undoing the gag in her mouth. Jamie shook her head

as it was pulled away, "Don't touch the ropes, it's-"

suddenly, the rope seemed to come alive in their hands. It reared back like a snake and

lunged forward, wrapping itself around them and constricting their bodies, leaving only their

heads and feet exposed.

"hahahahahahaha!"

Drago, who had lept away from the ropes, looked in the direction the laugh was coming from.

The monkey King strode out from behind a tiki torch, grinning like the crazed ape he was.

"Well, it's about time you shpwed up. You're late for the party!"

"Party?" Hsi Wu asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. We got punch, food, entertainment, oh, but we're a little low on firewood. Anyone

know where I can get some kindling?" he asked, looking pointedly at Drago. Drago growled.

Shendu stepped forward, " Surrender Jamie and return Drago to his normal form NOW."

The Monkey King smirked, "the way I see it, Godzilla, I'm the one holding all the cards here.

Besides, why would I let Jamie go when I plan on making her my bride?"

The demons gawked at him Drago snarled at him, "Over my broken, little, wooden body!"

He jumped up and kicked him in the chest. The Monkey King knocked him away using his

staff, cackling as he was flung up in the air

"It's a bird! It's a plane! No wait, it's Pinocchio!"

Jamie dashed out from behind him, pushing past him, running out and catching Drago as

he fell back downwards.

"Drago you alright?"

"I think so, I-" he looked behind him, "Where's my tail?"

Jamie spottd it laying on the ground a few feet away. She picked it up and pushed the

ball back into the socket hole. "Better?"

Drago flicked his tail a few times, "Yeah, I'm good."

"Darling, hand over the puppet," The Monkey Asked in a sweet voice. Jamie tightened

her grip on Drago, unintentionally smooshing his face into her boobs

"Leave Drago alone!" she said, "I won't let you hurt him. And I'm **not** your _darling_! I wouldn't

marry you if you were the last guy on Earth or the Netherworld! I'm not into monkeys. You're

creepy looking, and attempting to kill a girls best friend is NOT a way to get her interested!"

"It used to be," he muttered

Jamie scowled, "You're a jerk."

"And you're gonna be jerk-y!" he said, his staff transforming into a trident like device, "If I

can't have you, no one can!"

000000ooooo000000

Drago lept out of Jamie's arms, growling, "Just try it, monkey man."

Shendu moved forward, "Drago, n-AHH!" a jolt of crackling energy sent him stumbling backwards

into Tchang Zu, who grabbed the back of his shirt as he stumbled and pulled him to his feet.

"Focus!" He said, releasing him, "There's a barrier, Shendu, we can't get in."

Shendu growled, realizing he was right, "Blast!"

000000ooooo000000

The Monkey King smirked, "it's just you and me little man. Mono y Monkey. Man to Mandril.

Puppet to primate. Ape to-"

"just fight, you overgrown Chimp!" Drago growled, leaping forward, grabbing onto the Monkey

King's tunic. The Monkey King cackled as he easily flung him off. Drago hit the barrier, yelping

out as he sank to the ground from the shock that came with the impact, Causing his tail and

one of his legs fall off. Drago cursed, seeing this.

000000ooooo000000

"What's the matter short stuff, can't get a leg up?" he asked.

Drago growled, hopping forward, jamming one piece into his tail slot and the other into his

leg hole. He jumped into the air at The Monkey King. It thelast minute, he yanked the wooden

limb out of his leg socket andheld it out like a weapon. The Monkey King grabbed at his tail,

smirking "Do I really look stupid enough that I'd pull your leg out of your hands as a weapon?"

Drago smirked right back.

"No. but you're stupid enough to pull my leg when I put it in the wrong spot."

The Monkey King looked in Drago's hand. He wasn't holding his leg, he was holding his tail.

He'd put his leg into his tail socket.

"Hey, that's cheating!" The Monkey King pouted. Drago jerked his entire body downwards,

"Get over it." The red smoke from before wrapped around them.

"No! No, no, no, no, noooo..." came a cry from the Monkey King as the were enveloped.

Jamie covered her eyes from the burst of light before the smoke cleared, revealing Drago,

holding the now limp Monkey King Puppet in one hand, and the rat Talsiman in the other.

"Yo! D's back!" Strike master Ice called from where they still lay, tied up. Jamie heaved a

sigh of relief, "Thank goodness..."

Drago tossed the talisman to Shendu, since the barrier had vanished. he held up his hand

and summoned a fireball, "time to torch this timber."

"No, wait!" Jami said, "we can't just kill him."

"He was gonna kill us."

"It just doesn't seem right to me..." Jamie said, crossing her arms.

"Oh? do you have a better idea then?" he asked

Jamie raised a hand to her chin, "Hmmm..."


	19. Chapter 19

Jackie rubbed his eyes as he trudged over towards the breakfast table where Captain Black sat,

sipping some coffee.

"Morning, Jackie."

"Morning Captian Black..." Jackie said.

"Coffee?"

"de-caf?"

"Yup?"

"Hit me..."

Captian Black filled Jackies cup, "I got the mail this morning. A package came for you." He picked

up a box from the floor at his feet ans liid it over to Jackie. "A package? I didn't order anything..."

he said raising an eyebrow Who's it from?"

"Doesn't say. But it's from Hawaii."

"Maybe it's something Jade ordered..." Jackie mumbled as he carefully undid the brown paper

wrappings and began to open the box. A small note was taped to the side. Captian Black removed

it and read over it aloud. "_'Dear Jackie Chan. Take this thing and put it in one of your vaults-_' "

"BWAH!!!! MONKEY KING!!!!" Jackie yelled, jumping away rom the box, where the puppet lay limply,

staff in hand. Jackie petted his chest to calm his erractic heart.

" _'-or may your stupidity kill you for not doing so. Signed, Shendu, your most hated enemy. PS: This was_

_Jamie's __idea, so you can thank her for this. I'd have rather let Drago burn him_ '" Captain Black finished.

Jackie sank back into his chair, "Bad day, bad day, bad day...I'm going to have a heart attack one of

these days..."

* * *

Jamie let Drago ride in the passenger seat as she drove back to the Fish cannery. Drago napped,

snoring softly, his head against the window. Once the building came into sight, she reached over

and shook him.

"Drago.

Drago jolted awake, "Chan!" he looked around, seeing Jamie, he relaxed his stiff frame, cracking

his neck "Just you...We there yet?"

"Yeah," she said, pulling the car to a stop, "Bad dream?"

"Just Chan," he said unbuckling and jumping down from his seat once the door was open. Strikemaster

Ice stretched as he and the others climbed out of the car, "Yo, Major D', I hear ya on those Chan

dreams...enough to put a shiver down yo back."

"I hear that!" Cobra said.

Jamie sighed and shook her head, "Whatever... I'm just happy to be back home." she said As they

entered the building, "No Monkey Puppets, no whistling Hawaiian guys, and best of all no-"

"Hey, Cookie monster!"

Jamie yelped, seeing her father playing a game of cards with Tso Lan, "Daddy?! What are you doing

here?"

"Well, we were playing Go Fish, but now we're playing Rummy," James said.

Jamie struggled to form words, still suprised by her fathers presence. Shendu strode over and shook

his hand, "Nice to see you again, James."

"You to," James said grinning, "What's the scoop on that idiot Chan?"

"He's still alive," Tchang Zu said.

"Oh, darn...I was hoping maybe he'd been hit by a bus or something..."

Jamie frowned, "Daddy!"

James stiffened, "Just kidding!" he said quickly.

"You better be, that's your future son in law you're talking about!"

"That doesn't mean I have to like him," Jamies said, "I'm just visiting my liitle cookie monster, is

that so bad?"

Jamie pouted but shook her head, "I suppose not..."

"Good," James said, grinning, "Hungry? How 'bout I make some of my famous waffles?"

"Shoot, dawg, I'll take some waffles!" Cobra said.

"Me too!"

"I like mine with blueberries!"

* * *

"A teenage boy wearing a blue shirt walked by an alley, whistling to himself.

"Better hurry up if I wanna get to the arcade before lunch..." he said. He stopped and glanced

at his watch. A pigeon swooped down and snatached the light green baseball cap off his head.

"HEY! MY HAT!"

The bird dropped the hat as he lunged after it, he ran into the ally and picked it up, brushing it

off.

"Ah...stupid birds..."

Suddenly, A swirling vortex of blackish blue appeared. A shape flew forward, landing a

few feet away panting. The boy gaped at the figure, "Hey...you alright, dude?"

The slightly stooped figure stood, "AH! Finaly I escaped the past!" He glanced around.

Spotting the boy he grabbed him by his shirt front " You, boy! What is the date?!"

Billy gulped, "Uh...January 14, 2010?"

The man dropped him "I seem to have overshot my desired time...never matter. Close enough..."

Billy put a hand on the mans shoulder,, " You feeling okay, dude?"

The man turned to him, "My name is not dude!"

The boy gulped, backing away. "Then who are you?"

The old man smiled evily, "My name....?"

* * *

Uncle, sipping his morning tea, suddenly spit it out, "Aiiieee-yahh!"

"Sensei?" Tohru asked, shocked but the suddeness of his reaction.

"Something wrong?" Finn asked.

* * *

The Demons all stiffened, Shendu stood from his seat at the table, his hands clenched into fists.

Jamie's eyes widened in confusion "What's wrong?"

"Something has happened," he rasped, turning to his siblings.

* * *

"I sense a disturbance..." Uncle said, staring at the enforcers, and Tohru with wide eyes.

* * *

"A disturbance in what?" Jamie asked. Shendu looked her in the eyes, "A disturbance in the-"

* * *

"-Chi waves." Uncle said. The Enforcers exchanged worried looks.

"What does it mean, boss?" Chow asked.

Uncle just looked at him, a shiver going up his spine, "I don't know...but it's giving Uncle the willies..."

he said.

* * *

The old man smirked at the boy.

"My name....is Doalon Wong."


	20. Chapter 20

"And this is the rare 'magical' staff that historians say powerful magicians from ancient China to

perform spells and other types of magic," The tour guide said. Doalon Wong smirked evily. He'd

seen this exhibit displayed in the morning news paper. "You don't say...?"

"Come along p,ease everyone, they next room awaits us!" she said. She looked at Doalon Wong,

who hadn't moved, "Sir, you'll have to stay with the group."

"I, uh....have to use the restroom," he said, spotting the nearby sign.

"Oh. Okay, well, hurry up, you don't wanna miss too much of the tour do you?" she said as she

walked off, disapearing into the other Wong turned to the staff. It was more of less roughly the

same size as the one Uncle had destroyed. "No, we wouldn't want that now would we?"

* * *

Chow sat behind the counter, waiting for customers to come in. It was his turn to work the

register, and it was lunch time. he sighed as he heard the bell tinkle as someone entered the

room. "Uncle's rare finds, " he said, glancing up from his magazine, bored," How may I help

you--Gah! Doalon Wong?!"

He gaped at the all-too familiar, smirking, white-haired figure. The dark wizard raised his staff,

"I'm here to purchase 3 old minions that Uncle Chan took from me..."

Chow scrambled to his feet, running out of the room, yelling.

"Finn! Ratso! Hak Foo!"

"What's the prob, Chow?" Finna asked, from where he and the others were doing the dishes.

"Doalon Wong!" Chow yelled, "And he-"

"I've come to reclaim you," came his voice from the door.

"Aahh!"they all screamed.

"Not you!"

"I don't wanna be bald again!" Ratso said.

Finn grabbed a nearby clove of garlic from the table, "Step back, Wongster," he said, "I got

garlic and I'm not afriad to use it!"

Doalon Wong laughed scornfully, "As if you idiotic fools could know how to use such things!"

"Wanna bet?" Finn said, looking over his shoulder "Guys, grab the veggie and do what the

unc-man does!"

The others quickly grabbed the garlic and pointed it strait at Doalon Wong

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

The garlic cloves glowed bright green, Doalon Wong barely had enough time to raise an eyebrow

as four beams of good chi magic hit him in the chest and sent him flying backwards out of the

kitchen, landing on his butt in the store.

"Get 'im!" Chow cried, charging after him. Doalon Wong, seeing them coming at him Again, decided

tactical retreat was necessary and waved his staff, covering him in a cloud of dark magic and

vanishing.

Finn heaved a sigh of relief, "That was a close one..."

"Yeah, we came _this_ close to being chi minions again..."

"What are we gonna tell Uncle?"

"Tell Uncle what?" Uncle said, comming downstairs from his nap, cleaning his glasses on the hem

of his shirt.

"Unc? you're not gonna believe this...."

000000ooooo000000

Doalon Wong appeared in a poof of smoke inside his castle.

"Bah! Curse those fools! They've teamed up with Chan!" He muttered incoherently to himself for

a minute. He stalked over to the magical cauldron he used for many of his spells and began pouring

in ingredients, "First that fool took my real minions, then he took my replacements! I'm just going to

have to locate some others, to replace THOSE fools..."

He began chanting over the bubbling mixture, it began to boil and glow.

"Oh, magic cauldron, show the the location of three competent minions to replace my warriors!"

A swirl of Dark Chi rose above the bowl, an image appeared. Doalon Wong leaned closer.

"Hmm...the Helms Fish Cannery, eh...?"


	21. Chapter 21

Jamie hummed to herself as she swept the floor, her father had left an hour or so ago just after

lunch. Shendu was painting, as usual. PoKong was on the phone, talking to Bai Tsa.

"Yes...No. Drago go was furious. I know, no suprise there...Yes. Hmm? Oh, you know Jamie...

mortified at the very idea..."

Drago, MC Cobra, and DJ Fist were doing some tai chi. Hsi Wu, and Xiao Fung were folding the

laundry, which Jamie had ordered them, more or less, to do. Dai Gui and Izzy were currently at

the doctors office, getting her exam. Tchang Zu, who was watching wrestling, wasn't exactly

thrilled about that...

Strikemaster Ice was playing checkers with Tso Lan. Tso Lan picked up one of his pieces and

jumped one of Ice's pieces.

"Hmm..."

Ice smiled and picked up his checker, jumping all of Tso Lan's remaining pieces.

"I win, moon man."

Tso Lan raised an eyebrow,"how did you do that?"

"It's my favorite board game dawg."

"Ah. So you've acquired experience playing this game."

"Right on."

Jamie smiled to herself. Those two, with such different personalities, getting along never failed

to amuse her.

_**BANG!!!!**_

Jamie jumped,"What was that?!"

Doalon Wong appeared in the center of the room. in a cloud of bad chi. He held his staff out,

sweeping the room, it began to glow bright red as it fell upon Strike master ice and the possy.

"Ah...so you are the ones my locater spell chose...I must admit I was expecting someone older..."

Ice looked confused "Uh..."

Daolon Wong continued, " Nevertheless...I suppose you'll do. I don't have time to be choosy."

Shendu hissed, "You!"

The dark wizard turned to Shendu, "Shendu. I'd know that voice anywhere..."

Drago stomped over to the elderly man, "Just who are you suppose to be gramps, and what do

you want with my henchmen?"

"Your henchmen? Just who are you, lizard boy?"

Drago growled, smoke comming from his mouth, " I am not a lizard! I am Drago, son of Shendu.

Now tell what you want from Ice and-"

"Son of Shendu?" Daolon Wong repeated, "So, you're the spawn of this lying, cheating, serpant!"

Drago growled,"Hey! No one talks about my father like that but me!"

Daolon Wong raised his staff, "I shall deal with you later, spawn of my enemy! But first, I have

minions to create..."

He turned back to the Ice gang.

"Yo, Old dawg, we aint goin' nowhere with you." Ice said.

"Yeah, we're with D-man!"

"We shall see about that," he said, raising his staff, the end glowing red/

Shendu, grunted, "dodge that spell, you fools, or you'll be turned into chi warriors!"

Cobra cleared the bolt of magic aimed at him," whoa! The old guy's packin' Ice!"

Jamie darted forward

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW, DAMNIT!"

Everyone, including Daolon Wong gaped at the 16 year old. Jamie had a fierce look in her eyes.

her icy glare of doom was enough to send a shiver down even Tchang Zu's back. Ice and the

others backed away as she approached. She was not to be tested.

"Now you look here, Wong," Jamie said, taking a step towards him, her broom gripped tightly in

her grasp, "You have no right to come into MY home and start shooting spells at my friends!"

She took another step forward, raising her broom, "You will not fight in my house after I've just

finished cleaning it! I have enough crap I have to put up with as it is!"

She swung her broom at him, hitting him in the side with the straw end.

"How dare yo-"

"OUT!"

**_Twack!_**

"Shoo! Out! Now!"

**_Twack!_**

"Shoo! out of my house!"

**_Twack! Twack! Twack! Twack! Twack! Twack! Twack!_**

Daolon Wong held up his staff, zapping her broom and rendering it dust. Jamie gulped as her

took a step forward. his staff raised above his head. "I shall destroy you for such an insult,

you insolent child!" Jamie raised her hands to defend herself.

Tchang Zu lept forward, picking the old man up by the front of his robe, carrying him out the

front door.

"You shall destroy no one today, wizard."

Daolon Wong falied in his grip "Release me, or I shall-"

"The only thing you shall DO is bathe in salt water."

He hurled the wizard out the door into the ocean beneath the docks. He wiped his hands, as if

ridding them of dirt and headed back indoors. He walked past Tso Lan, "Brother, put up a

barrier around the cannery would you?"

"Yes, Tchang Zu," Tso Lan said heading for his potions and powders. Tchang Zu turned to Jamie,

who looked up at him in awe.

"Human," he stated, "you are foolish and idiotically brave, I saved your pathetic flesh from that

mediocre sorcerer. I believe thanks are in order."

"Hey, you can't-" Drago started, but Jamie interupted him.

"No Drago... he's right, she said. She looked up at Tchang Zu. He could disagreeable, snooty, and

downright cruel sometimes, but...

Jamie smiled. He had a protective side, too.

"Thank you, Lord Tchang Zu, for saving me," she said, throwing in the 'lord' to stroke his ego a

bit. Tchang Zu's chest puffed a little bit

"I suppose that's aceptable..." he said going back to the couch. Drago scowled at Jamie

" 'Lord' huh?"

"Jealous, boss?" Ice asked, smirking.

"Shut up before I fry you."

Jamie walked over to Drago,"Stop pouting. I wanna go out for some ice cream. Wanna join? We

can get M&Ms..." she said.

Drago made a face, "M&M's..."

Jamie grinned, "I knew that'd get your attention."


	22. Chapter 22

Drago and the Ice Gang licked their cones as Jamie surfed a wave with expert skill.

"The J-girl's got some major surface goin' on."

"Yeah. It's like she's one with the wave."

Drago shrugged," Yeah, she's cool."

Jamie slid onto the shore smoothly. She wiped the hair from her face, "Whoo! That was a

blast! I don't get to do that enough..."

"I don't see what's so great about surfing..." Drago muttered. "You just hate water because

it makes your flame go out."

"It does NOT go out!" Drago growled.

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"It went out in Cabo."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did not."

"Did t- Hey!" Drago growled. Jamie giggled, "Almost got you."

Drago pouted.

Jamie giggled, heading towards the bath house to rinse the saltwater off and change back

into her clothes. She'd brought her swim suit with her when they'd left. She hadn't eaten

any ice cream yet.

"You guys go get the ice cream, I'm gonna go make sure nobody tries to peak in at Jamie,"

he said, following her.

"Will do, boss," Cobra said with a mock salute as he and the others headed in the opposite

direction.

000000ooooo000000

Ice seemed to appear from nowhere. He sauntered over. Drago raised an eyebrow,"I thought

you went with the guys to get more Ice cream?"

"No. I stayed behind..." he said in an oddly formal tone of voice, "I need to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"It's about Jamie....Do you have a crush on her?"

Drago opened his mouth to tell him off, but Ice continued, "I mean, you become angery when

someone else flirts with her, you're very protective, and I've seen the way you

blush when she hugs you. "

"You're crazy. We fight all the time."

"So do Kagome and Inuyasha," he retorted, "but they're in love."'

"They're cartoon characters."

"Anime," Ice corrected.

"Whatever."

* * *

Jamie headed for the door, having slipped on her clothes, she paused when she heard

Drago's voice. He was talking with somebody just outside the door. Ice from the sound

of it.

"_Look, Ice, I do **not** LIKE Jamie."_

Jamie froze.

Drago...didn't like her?

_"She's not even really a girl to me, she's just one of the guys._

_"You don't think she's beautiful?"_

_"No. Jamie is not beautiful, I don't find her attractive at all. She's the opposite of **hot**."_

Jamie felt her throat tighten. Her chest ached as she let the words, those horrible words

sink in.

Drago didn't like her. He saw her as a guy and thought she was the exact opposite of

good looking. Jamie had never seen herself as 'hot' but she did think of herself as pretty.

And Drago thought...?

She closed her eyes and shot out of the door, tears making her vision blury. She pushed

past the dragon boys, and headed for her van.

000000ooooo000000

"Jamie?" Drago asked, suprised by the way she'd pushed him aside,"Where're you going?"

"What do you care?" she asked as she continued stalking towards the car. Drago followed

her. "What's your problem?" he asked, quickly catching up to her.

"Nothing!"

"Then why are you crying?"

"Because apparently I'm just some guy that you don't like and think I'm ugly."

"I never said-"

"Yes you did!"

Drago realized she must've overheard Ice and him talking, "Jamie, look, stop being so

dramatic for a second and listen to me-.

He was unprepared when Jamie whipped around and slapped him, hard, across the face.

"I don't wanna hear it, Drago!" she said, breathing shakily, her eyes angery and hurt

" After we've been through, that's they way you talk about me behind my back?! I guess

you're just an evil demon after all! I thought you were my friend!" She ran towards the

Van.

" I hate you! Y-You big jerk!"

She climbed into the van, started it, and drove off with a roar, leaving Drago standing there,

dumbfounded, with a slap mark imprinted on his face.

" 'I hate you?' "

She'd said it to him before. Many times. But never once had she ever said it like she'd meant

it. Not to him...

"Hey D-man, we got the Ice Cream!"

He whipped around, Ice, Cobra, and DJ Fist were walking up bearing ice cream cones.

"I made sure to get you some with M&Ms in it," Ice said. where's J girl? we got her a choco-nilla

swirl."

"What are you talking about, you were just here," Drago said, still too shocked to really respond

Ice raised an eyebrow, "Nah, Dawg, I've been with the posse getting ice cream, remember?"

Drago felt throughly confused, "Then...who...?"

* * *

Doalon Wong dropped his disguise. He's used a glamour spell to make himself immitate one of

the henchmen of Shendu's son.

What better way to gain revenge on Shendu than taking out his fury on his son and family?

That would be difficult to do by himself. As wonderful as his suffereing seemed just now, Drago might

be able to calm the girl down later.

To defeat a wizard, you need a wizard. To defeat an army, you needed an army. To defeat a Chan...

well...he hadn't figured that one out yet, BUT.

To defeat a teenager, you'd need a teenager....

And he knew exactly where to get one.

* * *

**_Hi guys!_**

**_I have a challenge for you!_**

**_first one to me my 100TH reviwer for this story can suggest a seperate oneshot side story for this series _**

**_and I will write it!_**

**_Good luck! I'll contact the winner upon recieving reviews._**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Congrats to Dyanasty Artemis for winning my 100th reveiwer challenge!**_

_**Dyanasty Artemis may now give me an idea for a oneshot side story or even a **_

_**chapter,involving our dear jamie and Drago, and any of the other characters in **_

_**the DEMONS! series, and I will write it!**_

_**rules: **_

1. no sex

2. no strong swearing

3. no unnecisary or suggestive nudity. Unless for comidic purposes.

**_Other than that, go nuts! ^^_**

**_if she does not respond to me, then the runners up may suggest story Idea._**

**_runners up:_**

1. Aili-chan

2. Reader

3. rosewhip889

**_Thanx for all the reviews ::huggs::_**

_**

* * *

**_

Drago knew something was wrong when he saw his entire family standing in the doorway

as he and the others made their way back to the cannery by foot, since they hadn't

brought their skateboards. They looked livid. Cobra sped over " Yo, where's Ja--OW! Ow!

Ow!Ow-ow! Ow!Ow!"

Shendu had grabbed the teen by one of his his pointy, ears and squeezed it roughly.

"What, in the Neatherworld did you fools DO to Jamie?" Cobra let out a whine as his ear

was twisted painfully, "Nothing! Ow, let go! I didn't even do anything, D-man's the one

that made her cry!"

Shendu dropped the squirming teen and rounded on Drago. Drago ignored the glare he

recieved and barrled past his family, going over towards Jamie's room.

"Jamie, we need to-" he opened the door to talk to her, only to find the room empty. Save

Scratcher, who lay on the bed, grooming herself.

"...Talk...Where's Jamie?" he asked, turning around. Hsi Wu gave him a sour look.

"She left, idiot."

"What you mean 'she left'?"

"She charged in here, angery and crying, stuffed some clothes and her safe box into her

dufflevbag, and left without saying a word to any of us," Po Kong said, crossing her arms

"We assume this is YOUR fault."

Drago growled frustratedly, " It was Doalon Wong! He disguised himself as Ice and tricked

me into saying some stuff about Jamie, and she heard me say it and over reacted!"

"How on earth do you confuse Doalon Wong for Ice, you fool, surely you could smell the

difference in scent?" Tchang Zu said with distaste.

"Oh, yeah, like I can really smell Ice on a beach filled with sweaty fat guys, a bunch of

seagulls, and salt from the ocean," Drago spat, "Do any of you know where she might

have gone? I need to clear this up with her."

"You're her guardian, you should know," Xao Fung said.

Drago sighed, annoyed, "Well, it's either her aunt Brianna, or her sister. So she's probably

at Vipers apartment. She has one about a block away from Chan's Uncle's antique shop.

She told me about it when you guys got back from her aunt's house."

"Well then, BOY, I suggest you go get her before something else goes wrong," Shendu said

with a hiss. Drago waved his hand,"I'm goin', I'm goin'... Don't wait up, this could take a

while..."

* * *

Jamie trudged up the stairs of the apartment building, looking for the door number. "56....

58...60..."

Inhaling deeply, she knocked on the door. She heard footsteps from the other side.

"Who is it?"

"Me..."

THe door opened, Viper was wearing some tight jeans and pink shirt, her eyes wide, "Jamie?

what're you doing here?"

Jamie looked up at her miserably, "Can I come in?"

"Of course, sweetie, what's wrong?" Viper asked, seeing the tear stains on her face. Jamie

sniffled and wrapped her arms around her sister, dropping her duffle bag.

"Drago is a big jerk!" she sobbed, burrying her face into her sisters shoulder. Viper sighed

and led her inside, grabbing the duffle bag.

00000oooooo00000

"Okay, tell me what happened..." she said, leading Jamie over to her couch. It was a plush,

thickly stuffed black velvet couch with lots of pillows. Jamie plopped onto it, sniffling.

"I was surfing, and the guys were having Ice cream, and when I was done I went to shower

and change and I overheard Drago and Ice talking."

"What'd they say?"

"Well...I couldn't really hear Ice, but Drago said that he didn't like me at all! He said I wasn't

even really a girl and that I'm the opposite of good-looking! After all we've been through

together so far! That jerk! I hope he falls into a lake and loses his fire for a year!"

"Wow..." Viper siad, "you really like him, huh?"

"No! I hate him! He's a stubborn, lousy, hot-headed half demon and I hope he falls into the

Netherworld!"

Viper gave a small smile, "Oh yeah...you like him."

Jamie sat up, glaring, "Do not!"

"Then why are you so upset that he doesn't think you're an attractive girl?"

"Because!"

"Because?"

"Because....Just because! He's my FRIEND! I thought he was, anyway..."

Viper rubbed her back, pulling her close, "Look, don't tell Jackie I said this, but...You've said

so yourself, Drago's saved you a bunch of times right?"

"Yeah..."

"And he's normally pretty good to you, right?"

"Yes..."

"Then do you REALLY think he hates you?"

"Well...no..." Jamie admitted, "But I'm still MAD. He said I was an ugly guy"

Viper grinned, "Then why don't you and I show him how much of a **_pretty girl_** you really are?

Make him squrim a little?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Viper said, wiping Jamie's tears away, "Let's screw with his head a little. No boy

makes my baby sister cry and get away with it."

"You mean, get revenge?"

"Yeah. And some other stuff to. Okay, " Viper said, "This is what we're gonna do..."


	24. Chapter 24

_**Unfortunatly Dyanasty Artemis winner of my 100th reveiwer challenge **__**has not **_

_**responded to my attempts to contact her. Since she has not sent in an idea in the**_

**_time alloted to her, the Runners up may now send in their idea's. I shall choose _**

**_one at random upon reading the ideas._**

**_As a refresher, the runners up are as follows:_**

1. Aili-chan

2. Reader

3. rosewhip889

**_he rules still stand as before:_**

1. no sex

2. no strong swearing

3. no unnecisary or suggestive nudity. Unless for comidic purposes.

**_I expect the ideas to be at least one paragraph with some detail involved. Have_**

**_fun writing, I expect to hear from you^^_**

**_PS: please send the ideas to me over a P.M.  
Have a nice day!_**

_**

* * *

**_

Drago climbed up the fire escape, glancing in through the doors to check the numbers

"Thiry four-no." he climbed up another flight," Fourty two- no..." He climbed up to the

next level, "Fifty eight...Sixty-BINGO!"

He yanked the door open and strode over to door 60 and knocked on it."Jamie! Open

up! We need to t-" Drago saw a note half-stuffed into the doorway, the front, written

in bright red ink "To Drago".

"What the-?" He pulled out the note and unfolded it.

"_Hey, Lizard boy, Jamie's gonna stay with me for a while. We're not in right now so don't _

_wait up. PS: Jamie say's you're a hot-headed, rude gecko-head. -V_

Drago crumpled up the letter "Great...just great...Some guardian I am..." he raised his

eyebrow, leaning against the wall, "What **did** Xiao Fung mean by 'I'm her guardian?' "

He shrugged it off, "Probably just a fancy way of saying baby-sitter. Whatever... Now

what am I suppose to do, just sit here and wait for them to come back?"

A man exited the elevator, and spotted Drago leaning against the wall. Drago glanced

over and scowled, rolling his eyes.

"I'm a cosplayer."

"Oh..."

* * *

Jamie looked up at Viper, "V, are you sure about this?"

"Trust me,you could use a new do."

"But I like my hair..."

"It'll look better short."

"If you say so..." Jamie said as the stylist snipped and trimmed, locks of her previously

just-past shoulder length hair now covering the floor. "Alright, is that how short you

wanted it?" the man asked, turning to viper, "Yeah, that's good. Now style it. Give

her a number six"

"SIX?" Jamie shrieked.

"You wanna get back at Drago or not. Trust me, you'll look cute."

"Oh, alright..."

Viper patted her shoulder, " Hey, have I ever steered you wrong?"

"No," Jamie admitted.

"Then relax. Let Miguel work his magic on you..."

Jamie inhaled deeply and let herself relax in the chair as Miguel, the stylist, set to

work, pulling out bottles and combs, " Sugar, you're gonna be so cute when I'm done,

the boys will fall on their faces to get your attention" he said with a confident smile.

Jamie nodded, "Let's do it..."

000000ooooo000000

Viper smiled as Jamie got a good look at herself, "See? Didn't I tell you you'd look cute?"

Jamie bit back a grin, "Yeah, you did..."

Her hair had gone from medium-length plain brown to short, curly, little semi-ringlettes

that fell past her ears. Combined with the facial they'd gotten her, and the new outfit,

Jamie was positivly GLOWING. Jamie barely recognized herself.

"Is that really me?"

"Yup. That lizard isn't gonna know what hit him."

"Drago's not a lizard," Jamie said, "He's half-lizard."

Viper and Jamie both burst out laughing. Viper brushed her bangs behind her ear, "Now

on for phase two of our plan...Did you pick someone out?"

Jamie nodded, "I know exactly who to choose to REALLY grind Drago's fangs. But's he's

not exactly my favorite person in the world, either."

"I'm sure you can grit and bear for a few hours."

"I can try. I'm not really use to this whole 'getting revenge' thing."

Viper smirked, "Just tap into your inner demon. Should be easy enough, you've been living

with them for the past few months."

Jamie hmm'd

"My inner demon..."

* * *

_**Sorry the Chapter is so short!**_

**_leave them wanting more, as they say, lol!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**_CONGRATULATIONS RUNNER UP NUMBER THREE!_**

rosewhip889

**_Her idea was chosen to be made into a oneshot or Chapter for the Demons! 4 _**

**_100th_****_ review challenge!_**

**_Her idea will be implemented as soon as possible and I look forward to doing it!_**

**_Her idea was..._**

**_Jamie and the Demons playing Truth or Dare during a thunderstorm that knocks _**

**_out power city wide! _****_Hillarity ensues._**

**_Thanks for all the reviews and thanks for reading up till now. I couldn't do it_**

**_without _****_you guys! ::hugs::_**

_**

* * *

**_

Viper looked at her watch. and then down at the sleeping form of Drago. He'd fallen

asleep before She and Jamie had returned earlier and he was still laying there, snoring

quietly. Viper decided he'd slept long enough.

She nudged him with her shoe

"Hey, lizard boy."

Drago jolted awake immediatly alert. He looked up seeing Viper, narrowing his eyes

"Where's Jamie, I need to talk to her!"

"She's not here," Viper said cooly, leaning against the door.

"Then where is she?" Drago demanded.

Viper grinned " On her date."

Drago froze "DATE? What date? Who's she on a date with?"

"Hm, I don't remember his name." she said "He's some football player at her school. I

think his name was Joe or something...His last name was a color...Blue? No, wait, I'm

pretty sure it was green."

000000ooooo000000

Drago's jaw dropped, his expression one of pure, unmedicated shock.

"Joe Greene? She's out on a date with KENNY? When did that happen?"

"About 10 minutes ago. he picked her up out front. they ran into each other today when

me and Jamie were at the mall. "

"Well, where'd they go?"

"Why do you care? It's not like you like her or anything. She told me what you said."

"It wasn't like that!" Drago growled, "I don't have time for this, I'll sniff her out. I'd know

her scent anywhere."

Viper raised an eyebrow, "Oh? Why's that?"

"Because I notice her scent more than other people. It's sweet and salty. Tangy but

kind of earthy. The only other person I can smell that strongly is my father."

" Really?" she smirked "And what's he smell like?"

"Embers, and something musky. Can't really describe it," Drago said heading for the

stairs, "Stay out of my way, I've gotta find Jamie NOW before that jock tries anything

funny."

* * *

Jamie picked at the food on her plate as Joe rambled on about a game the team had

played recently.

"And then Jamal tackled him and marcellis punted to me, and I managed to score a

touchdown. we won that game by the skin of our teeth!"

"Uh-huh..."

"So, what's new with you, baby doll? How's that cousin of yours? you know the freaky

one with green hair."

"Drago? Um... he's alright..."she said uncomfortably, she raised her soda to her lips

and swallowed some of the liquid, the bubbles tickling her nose, "Why do you ask ?"

"Just curious," he said before taking a bite from his Chicken Parmesan. "How's your

food?"

"It's good,"she said, "The steak is very savory."

"Good place, right? My grampa took me here once when I was little" he said, finishing

up his meal, "Come on. Our movie's about to start. the theatre is just a block from

here."

Jamie quickly swallowed the rest of her food and followed Joe out of the restruant

after he paid the bill.

"Can't wait..."

* * *

Drago followed Jamie's scent for nearly three hours before he finaly tracked her down

to the movie theatre.

"Alright, she's in there. All I have to do is wait for her to come out..." he said to himself

"I can't just burst in there, that'll just make her even more mad at me."

"_Look at you," _the little voice in the back of his head sneered, "_Afriad of some girl...A_

_mere human at that!"_

"Tch! Jamie is NOT just some girl...she's JAMIE" He muttered.

"_You use to be a big tough demon. Now look at you. It's pathetic...Tchang Zu is right, you're_

_pitiful."_

"Shut up," Drago growled to himself. He cleched his fists, pacing back and forth. "I'll

show you who's pathetic! When Jamie comes out here with that PUNK I'm gonna-"

"Gonna what?"

Drago whipped around, seeing Jamie. The new...improved...Jamie.

Drago gulped

"Wow, Jamie...You look- No! Where's Kenny?"

"You mean Joe? He's inside, using the bathroom, Jamie said, rubbing her arms, which were

bare as goosebumps ran up her arms in the chill January air. "And he left you without a

coat." Drago shrugged out of his Jacket and drapped it over Jamie's shoulders, "The last thing

we need is you getting sick again" he grunted.

"What do you care?" Jamie asked, accepting the jackets warmth, even if it was sleeveless.

Drago growled exasperatedly, "Oh, for the love of- I didn't MEAN to offend you! I was trying

to shut up Ice! Or, who I thought was Ice anyway. He was implying that I...LIKE like you,

and I wanted to get him off my case."

"Well, Why didn't you just say that?" Jamie asked.

"I was kinda busy being slapped and being told you hated me," Drago said crossing his arms.

Jamie shuffled her feet guiltily, "Yeah, sorry about that...So...you DON'T think I'm ugly?"

Drago turned away, "Of course not, you idiot. You're very pretty. Especialy now." He blushed

slightly, "You're hair style is...cute, by the way..."

Jamie blushed too. Her cheeks pinkening, "And you don't think of me as a guy?"

"Ha! That's impossible!" Drago said with a scoff, "You're too girly to be a guy."

Jamie turned her back on him, supressing a grin, "Well, I still expect an apology."

"Not gonna happen" Drago said crossing his arms.

"Fine then I'll go tell Joe I want a second date," Jamie said, turning. Drago grabbed her wrist

and pulled her back, "Alright, alright! I'm sorry for hurting your feelings. Will you come home

now?"

Jamie smiled at Drago as he pouted, his scarlet eyes flashing with frustration, his tail twitching

in an annoyed manner.

"Yes, I'll come home, sulfer breath,"she said hugging him. Drago blushed an even deeper

shade of green and pushed her off,"Yeah, yeah, whatever...Let's go get your stuff from your

sister and-"

"Jamie?"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie and Drago both tuned at the same time to see Joe Greene standing there. Drago's eyes

narrowed, "Greene."

Joe raised an eyebrow,"Do I know you?"

" If you do not, you soon will..."

All three of the teens turned towards the voice. There, standing half cloaked in the shadows,

stood none other than Daolon Wong.

"You!" Drago spat bitterly in his direction, "You're the one that disguised yourself as Ice to get

to Jamie!"

"No. To get to **you**, son of my enemy," the old man said with a smirk.

Joe looked confused, walking over towards the old man, looking annoyed, "Grandpa, what're

you doing here?"

Jamie and Drago gaped

"GRANDPA?"


	26. Chapter 26

Joe Greene looked at them with a confused expression, "Uh, yeah. What part of Grandpa

don't you get?" Drago looked between the two and crossed his arms, "The part where

he's chinese and you're white. You looking nothing alike."

Joe rolled his eyes, "I'm the son of Michael Kenneth Greene and Margaret Wong, daughter

of Doalon Wong and a very pretty french red head named Camille Tolbert. That makes me

exactly one-fourth Chinese, which you can't tell be 'cause I resemble my father. Get it?"

"Whatever," Drago said, "I knew there was something off about you Kenny, but I didn't

think you'd stoop so low as to go on a date with Jamie just to lure ME out!"

"That voice...Deaman, is that YOU?" he asked, dumbfounded. Drago clapped with fake

enthusiasm, "The final horse crosses the finish line at last!"

Doalon Wong growled, "Be quiet! Kenneth, this is the half-demon I told you about," he

said, pointing at Drago with his staff. Joe raised an eyebrow, "Deaman? I should've

guessed. You always were creepy."

"Yeah, well you're just a creep," Drago said raising his fist, Jamie grabbed his wrist, "Drago

stop! Let's just go home and-"

"So, he's your 'cousin' huh?" Joe asked, rasing an eyebrow and tapping his foot. Jamie

looked over her shoulder at him, "It was the only thing I could come up with when the

School asked-"

"You don't have to justify yourself to that scuz-ball Jamie," Drago interupted, lowering his

arm. He glared at Daolon Wong, "So you set this whole thing up, right? whatcha gonna

do, off me to get back at my father? You do realize demons don't keep their promises unless

it's to somebody they trust and care about right? Especially when it comes to pathetic

humans like you who just wanna cut a deal. You really should've known better, honestly

what did you expect from someone like Shendu?"

"Silence, half-blood!" Doalon Wong spat, the subject obviously a bitter one for him, "I did

not set this up to listen to your ranting!"

Joe turned to him looking a bit surprised, "You set me up?" he asked.

"Only to lure out the Spawn of Shendu, you can have the girl, I don't care about her. She's

yours. Consider her a gift as you start your apprenticeship under me."

"Really?" Joe asked, cracking a grin. Drago growled, "Over my dead body!" he said, growling.

Doalon Wong smirked, "Oh, I understand, you're her Guardian."

"What the heck does that even mean?" Drago asked, "People keep saying that! What in the

Netherworld is a Guardian?"

"Hmph. So you're as clueless as a rock. Never mind though, It will not matter once I destroy

you!" He raised his staff. Shooting a bolt of dark magic at Drago, who dodged. Jamie ducked

as it flew past her head blasting a hole in the wall behind her.

Drago growled, throwing a fireball at Doalon Wong, "Knock it off, old man, you nearly took off

Jamie's head!"

"If you had not ducked, I would've gotten yours," he said slyly. Drago snorted smoke and

growled, baring his fangs. Jamie grabbed Drago's arm "Drago, let's go, please! It's too risky

in public like this!"

Drago pulled Jamie down as another energy beam was blasted at them, "Like he's giving

me much of a-"

He was cut off by the sound of squealing tires as a van painted black with red and orange

flames suddenly pulled to a stop in between the battling duo. The door opened, and

MC Cobra poked his head out, "Yo D-man, J-girl, get in!" Without waiting for a reponse, he

pulled them inside, shutting the door with a slam and turning to the driver, "Go! go! go!"

The Van peeled out of the parking lot with a screech as it whipped around and sped off

down the dark road.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie sat up from her sprawled position on the back seat. Cobra and DJ Fist were on her

left while an upside down Drago was on her right.

"Hey, would somebody help me up?" Drago demanded, trying to righten himself. DJ Fist

reached over and grabbed his hand, pulling him out of the floor and helping him flip right

side up. Drago brushed himself off, hmphing.

"Where'd you losers come from?" he asked, " And what's with the van? You guys stel it

or something?"

"Nah, dawg," came Strikemaster Ice from the front seat, driving, "We pimped Jamie's ride.

Gave 'er a new engine, sparks, gas-line, muffler, and my man Fist here gave her a new

look. Oh! Jamie, look at you! Girl you looking hotter than a hot-pepper pizza!"

Jamie blushed. "Um...thanks...Wait! I need t go back to V's house and get my stuff!"

"Already taken care of, J" Cobra said, "We already swung by there. Followed Drago's

scent. Your bag's in the back."

"Oh...I see..." Jamie said.

"So, you two cool now, or what?" Ice asked. Jamie nodded, "Yeah, we're cool...Man, I think

this has been one of the longest days in my whole life! I'm exhausted..."

She sagged against the now refurbished back seat, looking thoroughly wiped out. "It's

your own fault for over reacting. And you call **me** a hot-head!"

Jamie just closed her eyes, curling up in between the dragon boys she called her friends,

letting herself drift off to sleep.

"Shut up, Drago..."


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hi guys, sorry for the late update, I've recently been attacked by two bulldogs **_

_**and my wrist was severly injured. I'm having trouble typing ATM so be patiet **_

_**with me. typing one **__**handed makes it hard to make long chappies. so forgive**_

_**ime if it's short srry...**_

::hides behind rock::

_**Wish me luck healing!**_

* * *

Jamie opened her eyes, sunlight streaming through the windown. Scratcher lay curled

up at her feet. She sat up and stretched, her duffle bag sat against the wall by her

door, probably placed there by Drago or one of the others, like herself. She rose, careful

not to disturb Scratcher as she left her bed and headed for the bathroom. She needed

a shower...

Her door gave a squeal as it opened, she winced. "I gotta remember to oil this thing..."

"That's for sure."

She looked over at Drago, he was at the table, eatting a bowl of cereal. "Morning Drago."

"Don't morning me," he said, "I'm not a morning person."

Jamie made a face, "Did Shendu and the others chew you out for making me leave?"

"What do you think?"

Jamie walked over to where he sat, a guilty expression on her face. She put a hand on

his shoulder, giving a soft squeeze "Sorry...I didn't mean to get you in trouble..."

Drago sighed, reaching over his shoulder and taking her hand in his, "I know, J."

Jamie glanced over at the television, which was on, "What's the TV on for? You know I

hate wasting eletricity."

"I'm listening to it. The news was on earlier. There's gonna be a hurricane."

"A hurricane?" Jamie asked, raising an eyebrow. Drago nodded, taking another bite of

his cereal, "Big one too. Should make landfall by this afternoon."

"Well...we'll be fine, Jamie said, " If we can deal with Earthquakes, we can deal with

hurricanes... Besides, I know you guys wouldn't let anything happen to the cannery,

right?"

"Duh..." Drago said finishing off his cereal with a crunch, drinking the milk from the

bowl. "Me and the old man put up a barrier spell around the cannery, he shouldn't be

able to get in."

" That's good...I can't believe he's Joe's Grandpa!" she said, making herself some

toast. Drago gave a grunt, "I knew something was off about Kenny..."

"Said the half demon," Jamie countered.

"Whatever..." he said rising, "I'm gonna go practice my guitar..."

* * *

Jackie stood next to Captain Black as they examined the radar screen, Kelso,the head

scientist, fiddled with some switches.

"So what do we got here doc?" Black asked. Kelso played with his glasses, "Well, it's

a class 4 hurricane. And judging by the wind speed and estimated strength of the

system, it'll be be big eough to blow down a few power lines and some partial flooding."

"Does that mean the roads'll be closed?"

"Yes, probab-" Jackie started, looking down at Jade, who seemed to appear from

nowhere. "Bwah, Jade! How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"And how many times have I told YOU to stop being so jumpy. Seriously, one of these

day's you're gonna have a heart attack."

"Yes, and it will probably be caused by YOU."

"Ouch. That hurt Jackie."

"Shouldn't you be in school?" Jackie asked, putting his hands on his hips.

"No. Schools closed today, heard it on the radio" she said with a shrugg, "I figure I'll

just hang out with Uncle and T. Maybe they'll pick up on a talisman or a Chi Orb."

"Perhaps. I hope so. Every time one activates is one more time we have to defeat the

demons. Otherwise-"

"-The world is doomed!" Jade said with false drama in her voice, "I know the drill Jackie."

She turned and headed out the door, "Later Jackie. Seeya Captian Black."

Black smiled at Jackie as Jade left, "You know Jackie, she kinda reminds me of you when

we were kids."

"The horror."

Black chuckled, punching him playfully in the shoulder, "Come on, let's go play some

basketball. It'll be fun."

"As long as no demons are involved, I will do ANYTHING," Jackie said following him.

"You comming Kelso?" Captain Black asked.

"Sure, I'll be right there," Kelso said as he examined the screen closely, "Heh...that's

strange...the hurricane's wind speed picked up...Oh well. I'm sure it's nothing too

dangerous," he said with a shrugg. He stood and followed the others, the monitors

beeping and clicking as the hurricane headed for the shoreline ever faster, it's yellow

and green areas turning redder as it approached.


	28. Chapter 28

Jamie sat cross legged on the floor, doing a puzzle, which she had almost completed.

Thunder sounded loudly from outside, Jamie jumped at the suddeness of the noise.

"What was that?"

"Probably the hurricane," Drago said in an uncaring manner, tuning his guitar. Lightning

cracked. Jamie stood and went to the window. She paled, Um...Drago..." He put down

his guitar looked over at her, "What is it?" He stood and looked out the window. Black,

ominous-looking clouds that had released the heavy, pounding rain that was now

pelting the roof.

"Hmm...Good thing Tso Lan up a rain-proof spell on the roof last time the roof leaked..."

"Yeah," Jamie agreed, nodding. Tchang Zu came out of his bedroom, where he'd been

meditating, a somewhat pleased look on his face, "Nothing like the sound of a good

thunderstorm to put one at ease..." He moved to the couch where Drago had previously

been sitting, picking up his nephews guitar, studying it curiously.

"This a rather primitive instument, isn't it? How exactly do you play it?"

Drago stomped over and snatched it away, "Hands off of Karen, thunder face."

Hsi Wu, who was watching TV along with the others, raised an eyebrow "Karen?"

Drago scowled, "That's my guitars name, got a problem with that?"

"Nope..." Hsi Wu said with a smirk, turning back to face the TV. Drago growled softly.

Strikemaster Ice slapped his back playfully, "No beef D-man. I named my skateboard

Darla."

"Yeah, and that sub me and DJ built is named Fiona" Cobra put in.

Drago shrugged them off, "Whatever...I'm putting Karen away before Thunder head

breaks her or gets his germs all over her."He slunk off to his room. Another ground-

shaking crack of thunder sounded. There was a crackling sound and the TV went

dark. Along with the rest of the electricity. Xiao Fung stood, "Blast! The powers gone

out...I'll check the fuse box."

"Don't bother," came Shendu's voice from the window, "It appears we're not the

only ones without power. The whole city's gone black."

"Damn!"

"Right in the middle of our movie too..."

"What're we suppose to do now?"

"Well, first thing we're gonna do is light some candles," Jamie said going to the dimly

lit kitchen, nearly too dark to see under the black cloud of the storm raging around

them. She pulled open a cabinet and pulled out an armload of candles. "Ice, I need

a light," she said.

"No Prob J-girl."

He held up his hand, making a fireball. Jamie lit the candles one by one, placing them

in various spots around the livingroom and kitchen. "At least we're not in the dark

now," she said."

"Dai Gui likes the dark," he said off handedly.

"Of course you do. You're the earth demo, you like being underground," Jamie pointed

out, "Now what're we gonna do to pass the time?"

"We could think up curses to cast on Jackie Chan," Po Kong Suggested. Jamie frowned

"How about no? Let's think of something we can do without much light or technology..."

"Oh! I got it!" Cobra piped up, "How about we play **Truth or Dare**? When I was a kid, my

moms use to play it with me all the time."

" 'Moms' ?" Hsi Wu asked.

Cobra shrugged, "My mom's lesbian. She and my other mom Lila got married before

I was born."

"Then how exactly..."

"Oh, Sperm donor."

"Ah..."

Tchang Zu, "I don't care one way or the other. How is this **'Truth or Dare'** played?"

Cobra rubbed his chin,"Well, the rules are pretty simple actually. One player starts the

game by asking another player, "_Truth or dare?" _If the player answers "_truth_",

then the questioning player asks a question, usually embarrassing, of the other

player. If the other player answers "_dare_", then the questioning player asks the

other to do something, also usually embarrassing. After answering the question

or doing the dare, the other player asks, "_Truth or dare_?" to another player and

you do it over again. Wash. Rinse. Repeat."

"Very well...At the very least it should prove to be amusing," he mused. Cobra

beamed. Ice grinned, "A'ight dawgs, sit in a circle."

Drago crossed his arms, "I'm NOT doing this..."

"Get in the circle, gecko face" Jamie said grabbing his hand and pulling him over

to the others. They took their seats. Cobra cleared his throat, "Okay, since it was

my idea, I'm the Game Master. That means I get to choose who goes first."

"Whatever just pick someone," Drago muttered under his breath.

"Okay...one potato, two potato, Three potato..."

* * *

The enforcers sat in the living room of Uncles shop. It was the only room without

any windows Jade sat with them. Uncle and Tohru were casting protection spells

on the rest of the building.

"Well this is just great...Finn muttered under his breath, "The Price is Right just

came on too. And now the whole city is out of power."

"I'm bored..." Ratso declared, "Wanna play cards?"

"Aw, sure, why not," Finn said.

"What Game?" Chow asked.

"Go fish?" Ratso said with a shrug. Jade scoffed,"Go fish? that's a baby game.

Lemme teach you guys how to play a little card game called Spoons. Viper taught

me and it's pretty cool."

"How do we play that?" Hak Foo asked.

"You'll see...Chow, go to the kitchen and get some spoons. Ratso, gimme your

cards."


	29. Chapter 29

"One potato, two potato, three potato, four. Five potato, six potato, seven potato

more. Icha bacha, soda cracker, Icha bacha boo. Icha bacha, soda cracker, first is

YOU!" Cobra said, having had to restart his song after Drago commented on how

stupid it was. His clawed finger landed on Xiao Fung.

"Okay, frog man, you're it " he said. Xiao Fung nodded, "Hm...let's see..." he said,

looking around at the others. " Before we start let's make things interesting...how

about a penalty?"

"What do you mean penalty?" Jamie asked.

"A punishment. If one doesn't answer answer the question or perform the challenge,

they'll have to...hug Jackie Chan the next time they come across them. Except Jamie.

She'll have to punch him in the face."

"What? Why is my penalty different?"

"Because you wouldn't be repulsed by hugging him, he'll soon be your brother in

law" he stated. "Po Kong, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," she said confidently.

" Are you afraid if heights?" he asked. This was a question they all wanted the

answer to as she constantly denied such claims. Po Kong crossed her arms, "You

should have picked a better question, little brother. It's true I...dislike heights. I

become air sick rather easily so I try to avoid being in air craft. Satisfied?" she

asked. Without waiting for an answer she cleared her throat, "Now then...Hsi Wu,

Truth or Dare?"

"Um...Truth."

"Are you in Love with Jade Chan?"

Hsi Wu stiffened, "No."

Po Kong smirked, "Come on, tell the truth, you have feelings for that girl."

"I do not!" Hsi Wu insisted, crossing his arms, "She was just a pawn to get my tail

back and that's ALL!"

"If that's what you want to tell yourself..."

"Shut up! It's my turn. Ice, Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, dawg" he said boldly. Hsi Wu gave a wicked grin, "Ooh, brave one, aren't we?

Okay, I dare you to do a girly pose and say ' I'm a pretty pretty girl' and do a twirl."

"Aw, come on, man..."

"Do it, you have to hug Chan!"

Ice scowled, standing, "Fine!" He stood, giving a heavy sigh. He put his hands on

his waist and fluttered his eyelashes, "I'm a pretty pretty girl!" He spun on heel,

striking a very girly pose. the demons guffawed with laughter. Jamie bit her bottom

lip to supress the laugh the threatened to burst out. Ice took a seat, muttering

bitterly, "Oh shut up...Yo, Tso Lan, Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm...I believe I shall choose Dare" he said.

"Cool. I dare you to...hm. gimmie a sec, moon-man." He raised a hand to his chin,

rubbing thoughtfully, suddenly his eyes lit up, "Oh! I know! heh-ha! Aight dawg,

I dare you to make up and perform a short rap song."

Tso Lan raised an eyebrow. Drago snickered, "This oughta be rich..." Shendu

shushed him. Tso Lan inclined his head "Very well..." He cleared his throat, inhaling

deeply.

_**My Name is Tso Lan, I'm the demon of the moon  
**_**_I can steal all of it's gravity and cause a monsoon_**

**_There's no defense against my powers over gravity  
No cure for such a state of depravity  
_****_I bring chaos and calamity, make you lose your sanity_**

**_I'll reclaim my chi once we defeat the Chan  
And me and my brethren will rule Earth once again._**

**_My name is 'Tso' to the 'Lan'  
to the 'moon' to the de-mon'_**

**_Victory...shall...be mine._**

Everyone was silent for a moment. Po Kong clapped her hands enthusiastically "That

was amazing, Tso Lan!"

"Yes, truely exceptional!"

"Way to go, moon-man!"

"Outta sight!"

"Kudos."

"Yeah, that was-"

**_BOOM!_**

Jamie yelped as thunder once again shook the cannery, grabbing onto Drago's arm.

Killer whined and scurried over to Hsi Wu, hopping into his lap. Even scratcher

seemed panicky. She and Mozzarella hid under the couch. Jamie looked over as Scratcher

mewled mournfully. "It's okay girl...I know it's scary. I wish it would stop to."

"Hm. I wasn't aware you understood cat..." Shendu said. Jamie shook her head, "I

don't. But I **know** my cat. She's always hated loud noises like earthquakes and thunder

storms, even when she was a kitten."

Lightening struck. Producing a cracking noise like that of a bullet. There was a groaning

noise outside that moaned and then stopped, leaving only the sound of the torrents

of rain as it assaulted the house.

Cobra glanced at DJ Fist uneasily," Um...DJ...What was that?"

DJ Fist shrugged, standing. He, Ice, and Cobra headed for the stairs that led to the

upstairs portion of the cannery they seldom used. "Yo, me and the posse gonna see

what that noise was, ya'll keep playin'. We'll be right Bizz-ack."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie watched as they disappeared up the stairs. Tso Lan cleared his throat" Alright...

Back to the game, then...Shendu, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," the Semi-fire demon replied.

"What's your number one concern involving your son?" Tso Lan asked. Shendu rubbed

his temples, "That one day his obsession with vehicles will get him killed."

Drago frowned "I'm not obsessed."

"Yes you are. Tchang Zu, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you constantly berate my son?"

"Because I don't like him. He's a lowly half breed."

"I don't see you criticizing Dai Gui, his future child will be half demon as well."

"That's different."

"How. How is that different?"

"I like Dai Gui. You I despise. Besides, he's too mouthy and disobedient. If he were

**_MY_** son I'd flog him for his impudence."

"Well, he's not, is he?" Shendu said sharply.

"You coddle him too much."

"He's half human, you can't have the same expectations as you would a pure blood"

"That's no excuse Shendu, you're boy can't even use chopsticks!"

"Of course he can't, he's American!"

"Stop it both of you!" Jamie said, "Stop talking about Drago like he's not even here!

We're suppose to be having FUN not arguing with each other! Now just shut up and

get back to the damn game! Before I use the mouth-stealing spell Bai Tsa taught me

and MAKE you!"

The demons stared at her wide eyed, at a loss for words at her little outburst. Jamie

cleared her throat nervously, sitting back down, "Now..uh...Tchang Zu, I believe it

was your turn?"


	30. Chapter 30

Tchang Zu opened his mouth to reply, only to be interupted by the sound of the Ice Crew

returning from upstairs. "Yo Dawgs, it's all cool. A little cave in on the roof, but nothing a

little elbow grease can't fix...anyone got any hammers and nails?" Ice asked.

Shendu rolled his eyes, "No need for that..."he reached into his pocket and pulled out a

talisman tossing it over to him. "Use this, then return it."

"Horse Talisman...what's this one again?"

"The Healer," Cobra said, "Let's go fix that roof, we don't want the hizz-ouse to get it's

flood-age on."

They scurried back upstairs. DJ Fist stayed downstairs, rejoining the circle.

"You're not going to follow them?"Tchang Zu asked.

He shook his head.

Tchang Zu shrugged, "Very well. Since I'm talking to you anyway, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" DJ Fist said in his seldom heard deep voice.

Tchang Zu raised an eyebrow, "Why don't you ever speak unless you have to? Is there

a reason, or do you just choose not to?"

DJ Fist tilted head, thinking how best to answer the question. "Talking just gets you into

trouble; I choose not to talk to avoid social problems. Besides, I've always had a quiet

disposition. I don't like talking too much."

Tso Lan nodded, "A reasonable answer. Very well DJ, it's your turn now."

He nodded, raising a hand to his chin. He pointed at Jamie. "Truth or Dare?"

"Um...Dare?"

"I double dare you and Drago to kiss."

"WHAT!" the both cried at the same time.

He grinned, "Just kidding. I dare you to make a prank phone call to Uncle Chan."

"But I don't know that number."

Drago smirked, "I do..." he said pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

The phone rang loudly. Uncle, sitting in the safety of the back room where the

Enforcers were currently playing spoons with Jade, picked up the phone.

"Who could it be? it's the middle of a hurricane! Uncle's Rare Finds, how may

I help you?"

_"Yes...Um...Hello good sir...Is your refrigerator running?"_

"Yes it is, with help of back up generator. Why?"

_"Because you'd better go catch it before it reaches mexico!"_

There was a beeping noise and the dial tone sounded. "Aiiie-yah! You will pay

for that!" He hung up with a slam.

Finn looked over,"Hey Unc, who was that?"

"Teenager making prank call!"

"In this weather?"

"Tch...Teens..." Chow said, "You never know what they're gonna do..."

"Uh, you know I turn 13 in 4 months right?" Jade asked, "I'm twelve."

"But you're so short..." Ratso said.

Jade growled, "I know that! Do you have to rub it in?"

"Oops, sorry Jade."

"Whatever..."

* * *

Jamie handed Drago his cell phone with a pouty look on her face, "There, I did it, so

it's my turn. Drago, Truth or Dare."

"Dare," he replied uncaringly.

"I dare you to play the guitar and sing a country song in front of everyone right now.

"Jamie!" Drago protested, "in front of THEM? NO WAY!"

"It's either that, or hug Jackie Chan," Hsi Wu reminded him. Drago growled "Fine!"

He yelled, stomping into his room to fetch 'Karen' from her case. Tchang Zu chcuckled

darkly, "Oh, this will be rich..."

Drago came back out, muttering bitterly "OKay, what song do you want me to sing?"

"Hmm...You pick"

"Ok..." Drago said, "Okay, I got one. It's by Johnny Cash."

He tuned Karen and began strumming out the opening melody, humming to get on key.

Then. He sang.

**_I keep a close watch on this heart of mine _**  
**_I keep my eyes wide open all the time. _**  
**_I keep the ends out for the tie that binds _**  
**_Because you're mine..._**  
**_I walk the line _**

**_I find it very, very easy to be true _**  
**_I find myself alone when each day is through _**  
**_Yes, I'll admit I'm a fool for you _**  
**_Because you're mine..._**  
**_I walk the line _**

**_As sure as night is dark and day is light _**  
**_I keep you on my mind both day and night _**  
**_And happiness I've known proves that it's right _**  
**_Because you're mine... _**  
**_I walk the line _**

**_You've got a way to keep me on your side _**  
**_You give me cause for love that I can't hide _**  
**_For you I know I'd even try to turn the tide _**  
**_Because you're mine..._**  
**_I walk the line_**

Drago put down his guitar after playing the last few notes, " Satisfied?" Jamie giggled.

Hsi Wu grinned, "You're totaly in love with Jamie, that song proves it!"

"That song proves nothing! I just like Johnny Cash!"

"Jamie and Drago, sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-"

"shut up, Hsi Wu!" Jamie growled, giving him the icey glare of death."

He gulped. "Uh...yes ma'am..."


	31. Chapter 31

_**Hi, sorry for tha late update! My brothers dog chewwed through my lap top charger **_

_**cord, **__**so I'm having to update on a different comp while my new one get's mailed **_

_**to me. **_**_Should be here by Friday at the latest!_**

**_toodles_**

**_~MMFG_**

* * *

By morning, the hurricane had passed. Jamie woke up earley, having set her alarm clock

once the power had come back on. She opened her door quietly, making sure no one

else had heard her alarm go off. Nothing. Sighing with relief, she snuck into the bathroom,

quickly giving herself a one-over in the shower and brushing her teeth. She then oh-so

carefully krept back to her bedroom and changed into a pair of jeans and one of her

too-large T-shirts. After once again checking to see if anyone was up and about, Jamie

scribbled a note and pinned it to her door before heading oto the front door, exiting,

closing it behind her with a click.

000000ooooo000000

Drago awoke, hearing a noise. "What was that?" he muttered to himself, rubbing the

sleep from his eyes. He stood and softly kicked open his door like he usualy did. He

sniffed. The air smelled fresher than it usualy did first thing in the morning...Someone

had opened the front door. He sniffed again, catching Jamie's scent. 'What's she doing

up so damn early?" he mutered bitterly to himself, looking around for her. Spotting a

scrap of paper tacked to her door, he walked over, his crimson eyes skimming over it.

His eyes bugged out slightly as he frowned, "What? Man, my father and the others

will NOT be happy about this..."

"We won't be happy about what, nephew?"

Drago whipped around. Tchang Zu was standing behind him, his arms crossed,

drumming his fingers. "Well?"

Drago took a step back, scowling, "Geez, how does a guy as big as you move around

so quietly?" Tchang Zu smirked, " I have my ways. Now what's on that note?"

Drago growled quietly, crumpling it up, "Just Jamie pulling a typical Jamie manuver.

She snuck out."

"To do what?"

Drago rolled his eyes. "She left so she could go dress shopping with her sister for her

wedding to Chan. Apparently Jamie is the maid of honor..."

"Hm" Tchang Zu said with a frown, "You were right. I am not pleased about this."

"So what do you recomend we do about it, thunder head?"

Tchang Zu cracked his knuckles, "We're going to follow her of course."

Drago blanched, "Bad idea. I know from experience. She get's REALLY ticked off

when she realizes she's been followed."

Tchang Zu leaned down, meeting Drago's eyes with his own, "Tell me, half blood,

whom would you rather see angery? Jamie, or myself?"

Drago glared, "Stop calling me a half-blood thunder face!"

"Then prove your worth, nephew," He said, grabbing Drago's arm and pulling him

towards the door. "We're going to follow that girl whether you like it or not!"

* * *

Jamie sat happily next to Viper as she drove down the street.

"I can't believe I'm actualy helping you pick out your wedding dress!" Jamie said

excitedly.

"And I can't believe you atualy managed to sneak out with those demons there."

"It was a cinch," Jamie said, "None of them wake up this earley anyway. By the time

they find the note I left, we'll already be at the bridal store. Besides, you're not

the only one Daddy taught to sneak around."

Viper sighed, "I can't wait to see dad all dressed up in a tux, if nothing else it'll be

funny."

Jamie giggled, "Yeah. almost as funny as when he wore that icky orange jumpsuit.

seriously, why do prisons pick that color?"

"Because Neon orange stands out. it's not a natrual color, so if they break out it'll

be easier to spot them."

"Ah."

Viper cracked her neck, "Yup. Just you me and mom today."

Jamie stiffened, "Mom?"

"She's one of my brides maids, guess I forgot to tell you" Viper said, "Don't worry,

it's just her. Daniel's not invited to the wedding, and I gave mom specific instructions

not to bring him."

Jamies tense frame relaxed, "Good...I hate that guy..."

"I know" Viper said wraping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a squeeze.

"Why did mom marry him anyway, he's such a jerk!"

"I have no clue. I guess she had a thing for bad boys. Speaking of which, Ashe is

coming with her today. They're meeting us at the store."

Jamie brightened, "Ashe? Great! He can give us a guys opinion!"

Viper grinned, "I knew that'd cheer you up. Hey, you wanna go to a drive through

and get some breakfast?"

"Totaly, I'm starved" Jamie said as her stomach let out an audible growl.


	32. Chapter 32

Drago and Tchang Zu followed the car as it drove down the street, riding the motorcycle

the Ice Crew had given Drago for Christmas. Tchang Zu, not knowing how to drive such

a contraption, had no alternative other than to hold onto Drago's waist as he drove far

enough behind the car to keep out of sight.

"How much longer is this going to take?" He asked impatiently. Drago shrugged, "Beats

me. took them a while when they stopped for breakfast...Wait, there's the bridal store!"

He pulled to a stop behind a building and dismounted, removing his helmet. He rested it

on the seat as he set it in park. Tchang Zu removed his helmet as well, trying to straiten

his hair. Drago peaked around the corner and Jamie and Viper headed inside the store.

"They're going inside"

"Very well, then, let's go." Tchang Zu said. Drago shook his head, "Uh, excuse me, my

oh-so absent minded uncle, but I don't exactly blend in with in with a crowd."

"Which is why we're going to HIDE you fool..." he said, grabbing his arm and pulling

him through the back entrance.

* * *

Jamie gave a happy sigh as Viper looked through the dresses they'd picked out. "You

always did look good in white...When'sre mom and Ashe suppose to arrive?"

"Soon. She called a minute ago. They hit some early morning traffic."

"Okay."

"So, this one, or this one?"

"I like both."

"That's no help..."

"Well, they're both beatuiful!"

"I want to look just right for my wedding to Jackie... I can't just wear anything that looks

nice. It has to be PERFECT."

Jamie sighed again, "I'm so happy for you, V."

"So am I..."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie and Viper both turned at the voice. Jamie's eyes widened. Standing there was

a woman in her mid thirties, she had light skin and hair much like Jamies. She wore a

light blue blouse with a an ankle-length dark blue, skirt. Jamie's eyes widened.

"Mom?"

"Hello, Jamie," she said, giving her a small smile, "It's been a while..."

"Yeah..."

000000ooooo000000

Drago and Tchang Zu watched them from their hiding place around the corner. Drago

raised an eyebrow as the two awkwardky embraced each other. "So that's Jamie's

mom..." Drago muttered, " They look a lot alike..."

Tchang Zu nodded, "Indeed..."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie pulled away form her mother after a minute, " It's great to see you, mom...Where's

Ashe?"

"He's parking the- Oh, wait there he is!" she said looking over Jamie's shoulder. Jamie

turned around with a grin. "Ashe!"

000000ooooo000000

" 'Ashe?' " Drago quoted, raising an eyebrow, peering out again.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie beamed as a boy about her age with dirty blonde hair shaved military style

strode up. He was dressed like a punk, wearing a dark orange shirt with a black skull

and crossbones on it. He wore a pair of denium shorts with designs on the leggings,

one of which was designed longer than the other, going past his knee; four seperate

belts slung around his waist. he wore a pair of clean, but worn sneakers. As well as a

spiked dog collar. He flashed Jamie a grin

"Sup?"

"Great to see you Ashe!" Jamie said, going over and wrapping him in a tight embrace

000000ooooo000000

Drago growled, smoke and sparks coming from his nostrils "Who the hell is THAT guy!"

Tchang Zu yanked him backwards, "Quiet you imbecile! Do you WANT her to see you?"

Drago growled, jerking away and looking back around to watch as Jamie and the boy

released each other and turned to Viper and resumed their dress shopping.

_"She has got some MAJOR explaining to do!"_

* * *

It was nearly 3:00 by the time Jamie, Viper, their mother-Susan, and Ashe exited the

store. Susan stretched, "I'm peckish, who wants some lunch?"

"I do," Viper said, "Hey, let's you and me grab some food. Jamie, you and Ashe stay

here and hang out while we grab some food."

"Okay" Jamie said.

"Cool with me," Ashe said shrugging as the two drove off.

"Well, it's NOT cool with ME!"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie turned around as Drago stomped over towards them.

"Drago?" She gasped, "What're you-"

"I found your note," Drago crossing his arms sourly.

Ashe raised an eyebrow, "Jamie, who is this ?"

Jamie glanced between the two, "Uh...Ashe, this is Drago, Drago this is Ashe..."

"Is he your boyfriend or something?" Drago asked, crossing his arms. Jamie

made a face, "Eww! No, He's my brother!"

Drago's face whent blank "Uh...Brother?"

"Step-brother...He's Daniel's son. Daniel is my moms husband...Before I got

emancipated we use to go to the same school. We got along pretty well..."

Sheturned to Ashe, "Um...Drago's my best friend he's really protective..."

"Green Scales..." Ashe commented raising an eyebrow. Jamie opened her mouth

to quickly tell him he was a cosplayer but was interupted as he continued.

"He must be half Dragon demon...heh, never pegged you for the type to hang

around with demons..."

Now both Jamie and Drago's eyes widened. Jamie paled, "Wait, how do you-"

Ashe cracked his neck, "Oh, I can sense Demon Chi a mile away. Me and Daniel

come from a long line of Demon slayers."

"DEMON SLAYERS?


	33. Chapter 33

It took Jamie a moment to absorb this information.

Her step brother was a demon slayer

"I think I need to sit down..."

Jamie's eyes rolled backwards. Drago caught her as her legs crumped under her.

"Great, now look what you did," Drago growled, pulling her back up to her feet.

"Get your hands off my sister, half demon," Ashe said, pulling her away from him.

He patted her cheeks. Jamie opened her eyes with a groan. Seeing Ashe and

Drago, she groaned, "Ohhh! I was hoping it was bad dream..."

"Not likely, girl"

Jamie's eyes darted over to Tchang Zu, who emerged from his hiding place and

over to where they stood. "Tchang Zu? What are YOU doing here?"

"Drago drove me on his motorcycle."

Jamie turned to Drago, giving her the Icey Glare of Death. Drago flinched slightly

"It was all his idea to follow you, he forced me into it!" he said, pointing at

Tchang Zu accusingly. Tchang Zu gave him a scowl. Jamie frowned "I believe you."

Ashe gave an ammused grin, "She's got you whipped, doesn't she, half-blood?"

Drago growled. Jamie inbetween them, "Both of you stop it! Drago, stop growling

at my brother! Ashe, stop bullying Drago, he hasn't done anything wrong."

"He's a half demon. That's all I need to know."

"There's nothing wrong with that," Jamie said, "Just because he's only half demon

doesn't mean he's any less-"

"You think I'm implying half demons are lowly?" he scoffed, "Half demons are forces

of destruction. they're far more powerful than pure demons because they're always

in conflict with themselves. Their powers are unstable and that makes them a much

bigger threat."

Tchang Zu frowned, "I disagree with that little theory."

"I imagine you would. full bloods are touchy on the subject" Ashe said with a shrugg.

"In any event, Jamie you don't have to worry, I'm not about to start 'slaying' your

friends. I could, but I won't. I try to take a more _let's see what happens_ view on

demons."

Jamie sighed in relief. "Why is everyone I come into contact with involved in this

insanity?"

"Because you're just lucky that way," Drago said with a smirk. Jamie shoved him

half heartedly, "Shut up, gecko face..."

Drago poked her in the side, in her ticklish spot. Jamie batted his hand away, "Go

home, Drago! I still have shopping to do with my Sister and my mom."

Drago frowned, "You've been gone all day."

Ashe raised an eyebrow, "You LIVE with demons?"

Jamie rubbed her temples, "It's complicated...I'll explain it to you later...Drago,

please go home..."

Drago sighed, "Fine...Come on Thunder head."

"I don't see why I should-"

"Go home now or I swear I will turn you into a canary!" Jamie growled.

Tchang Zu Stiffened "Very well then..." he said turning, "Come Drago. We're going

home."

Drago raised an eyebrow, "what's wrong with cana-"

Tchang Zu grabbed his arm, "I said, we're leaving!" he said pulling his nephew

along.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie gave a sigh as they left, turning to Ashe, "Okay...now...let's just sit...and

talk..."

"OKay, explain about those demons."

"OKay...it all started when I went to a baseball game..."

* * *

_**OMG SO SHORT!**_

**_I HAS WRITERS BLOCK, PLEASE FORGIVE ME!_**

**_NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER!_**


	34. Chapter 34

After having explained to Ashe about her demon situation, He had explained that

he and his father while being demon slayers, were keeping it under wraps. Hence,

her mother didn't know. Which was a huge relief to Jamie. After lunch, and another

hour of dress searching, they made their purchases and left the store. Susan and

Ashe walked over to their car.

"Well, I'd better be heading home now..." Susan said, "I was nice seeing you again,

Jamie."

"Yeah, same here."

Jamie allowed a brief, awkward hug before pulling away. Ashe just shook her hand,

flashing a smirk, "Good luck Jamie." He leaned in close, whispering, "Watch out for

that half demon."

Jamie scowled, "Drago is my best friend."

"Just saying," he said pulling away and climbing to Susan's car, driving off with a

roar of the motor as they pulled away.

000000ooooo000000

Viper dropped her off the same place she'd picked her up, pulling to a stop just a

block away from the pier. "See you soon Jamie" she said

"Probably won't be 'til the wedding..." Jamie said. Viper shrugged, "It's okay. I

understand. Love you, sis."

"Love you too, V" Jamie said hugging her, grabbing the dress they'd picked out for

her. She got out, waving to Viper as she drove off. Jamie thought about what Ashe

had said about half demons being unpredictable and dangerous. She shook her

head, Drago wasn't dangerous. Not to her anyway. He was her guardian.

Whatever that meant...

000000ooooo000000

She walked into the cannery, feeling anxious. Luckily, the demons were nowhere in

sight, so Jamie managed to head to her room and hang her dress in her closet.

Scratcher came in, rubbing against her leg with a purr.

"Hi girl," Jamie said picking her up and scratching just behind her ears. Scratcher

nuzzled her and licked her hand. Jamie smiled, "You always know how to make

me feel better don't you?"

Scratcher just meowd, leaping onto the bed. Jamie sighed, "I wish I could speak

cat like Shendu. Just for a little while. I bet it'd be cool..."

Scratcher tilted her head and meowed again, flicking her tail back and forth. She

jumped of the bed down to the floor, pawing at a book, who's pages were rustling.

Jamie's eyes brightened, "Hey, I bet one of the spells in Tso Lan's book has an

animal empathy spell! Scratcher, you're a little genius" she said with a grin as she

headed to The book shelf where Tso Lan, and the others, for that matter, kept the

spell books they'd obtained. Though from where, Jamie had no idea, and probably

wouldn't want to know anyway. She grabbed a familiar title and began skimming

through it. She knew enough Chinese, thanks to Tso Lan's lessons that she could

understand most of the spells written on the pages, so it was relativly easy for

her to skim through them. She moved through 4 books before finding animal-

based spells.

"Animal features, no...Animal reflexes, no...Animal Sacrifices, HELL no...Ah! here

we are. Animal empathy." Jamie sat on the couch, "Okay, this one is a spoken

spell only, that should be easy enough."

She skimmed through the spell, glancing at the clock as she passed it "Oh, time

to feed Gary."

Drago had caught some rats he kept in a cage near the basement door. She

reached in and grabbed one. The Monkey Talisman sat nearby from his morning

feeding. Shendu must've forgotten to get it back from Drago after he used it that

morning, She carried the book under her arm as she bouced down the stairs

"Gary!"

The Spider-monster stood at the foot of the stairs, seeming eager for his meal.

Jamie put the rat down and held up the talisman "Cow."

Gary's reaction was sudden and brief. He grabbed the bovine and bit down,

injecting it with his venom. Rather than tear into it, he pulled it furthur into his

web and began wrapping it up in his webbing as it's struggles soon ceased. Jamie

surmised it was probably waiting until Jamie left to eat it. No doubt Drago had told

him how much she hated violence.

"You're considerate," she sat patting his side. Gary let out a loud clicking noise

and leaned against her touch. Jamie smiled. Gary was too big and dog-like to be

scary. She pulled out the book and began looking at the spell again, "Okay, let's

see if I can pronouce this correctly..."

Ba zhexie dongwu dei renlei...

Ba zhexie dongwu dei renlei...

Ba zhexie dongwu dei renlei...

Ba zhexie dongwu dei renlei...

Ba zhexie dongwu dei renl-Haaa!"

Jamie's chant was interupted as Scratcher and Monzarella, chased by a playfully

barking Killer, ran dog the stairs, tripping her up. She fell backwards , landing on

her butt as a bright light flashed, blinding her momentarily. As the light faded,

Jamie had to rub her eyes to clear away the spots.

"Jamie!"

"Are you alright?"

"Jamie hurt?"

"She's fine, the Light must've hurt her eyes..." came unfamiliar voices from nearby.

'did it work?' Jamie thought to herself. She opened her eyes, expecting to see

Scratcher and the other pets. Her eyes widened in shock. There wern't any pets

present, but there were 4 very concerned, very NAKED people standing where

moments ago, a dog, two cats, and an eight foot tall spider monster had been.

A man, somewhere in his 30's, a woman about the same age, a 7 year old, and

a dark hair teenager about Drago's age.

The woman leaned over, her brow furrowed at Jamie's horrified and confused

expression " Jamie, calm down. It's me, Scratcher."

Jamie's eyes rolled back as she fainted for the second time that day.


	35. Chapter 35

"Jamie. Wake up."

Jamie sat up with a groan, her eyes fluttering open and landing on the four former

animals. "Oh, boy, I suck..." she said, trying very hard to avoid looking at anything

below their necks. She looked at them. It was easy to tell who was who. The woman

had already confirmed herself to be scratcher, though Jamie could've figured it

out anyway, due to her being the only female pet. Her eyes were still the same

startling shade of yellow-green, and her hair was white, with streaks of black and

orange, much like her calico fur had been. She appeared to be either in her late

twenties, or early thirties, and was...well developed...

The 7 year old boy sporting the snow white hair and bright, gold eyes was also

obviously Monzarella.

The teenager had short black hair that was layered with Silver, giving him an almost

frosty look. Definantly Gary.

That left Killer, easy enough. his hair was the same golden brown as when he'd

been a dog, as well as a small goatee. he looked to be about the same age as

Scratcher, who was the first to speak, "Are you alright?"

"Um...Yeah...I'm just a little shocked...I mean...I turned you into HUMANS."

"That's understandable," she said with a nod, pulling her to her feet and brushing

her off.

"Jamie okay?" Gary asked, "Gary not want Jamie to be hurt."

Jamie took a half step back, "I'm fine! Really..." she said holding up her hands.

"What's wrong with you?" Killer asked, going over to her. Once again Jamie stepped

back, " Nothing...It's just uh..um...Uh..."

Scratcher hm'd, turning to them, "It's because you're naked. Human females feel

uncomfortable around nude males."

Gary and Killer exchanged looks, looking each other up and down, before turning to

Scratcher.

"Why?" Killer asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You know how humans are about wearing clothing, they don't like being naked

unless they're about to mate or bathe," Scratcher said.

Monzarella decided to speak up, " Then we should put on clothes, right mama?" he

asked, looking up at scratcher expectantly. Scratcher smiled gently at him, running

a hand through his hair, "Yes, I think we should..."she said. Jamie nodded, "Yeah.

Um, let's go upstairs and get you something to wear."

Gary looked excited, "Upstairs? Gary never gets to go upstairs!" He nearly trembled

with excitement as they climbed up the stairs into the livingroom.

"Okay. I'll go get you some stuff to wear, you guys just stay here and-"

"What the-"

000000ooooo000000

Jamie whipped around, Drago, The Ice Crew, and the demons stood there, shocked

expressions on their faces. Gary's eyes lit up as they landed on Drago.

"Master!" he laughed gleefully as he launched himself at Drago, glomping him and

nuzzling his face into Drago's chest. Drago made a face and shoved him off, "Get

off me!"

Gary looked hurt, "Master not happy to see Gary?"

"Gary? What the-?" He gripped Gary's shoulders and sniffed, the familiar scent of

his beloved pet filling his nostrils. His eyes widened in shock, "Gary? What happened

to you?"

Gary, apparently pleased Drago was no longer being antisocial, beamed. "Jamie

tried to do a spell to be able to speak animal after Jamie brought Gary a cow, but

Scratcher and Killer made Jamie mess up and-"

Drago held up his hand, "Say no more, that's all I needed to know..."

Shendu glanced at Scratcher's new body, ammused, "Hello, Scratcher."

"Hello Shendu," she said, with an equaly ammused look, "So, how was your outing?"

"Well."

Jamie gripped her hair, on the verge of a panic attack, "You guys need to get

dressed, seriously, this is too weird...!"

Scratcher looked at Jamie with a weary sigh, "Yes, I suppose we're going to have

to or you're going to have a panic attack. She grabbed Monzarella, picking him up

by the waist, "Come, Monzarella."

Strikemaster Ice raised an eyebrow, "Monzarella?"

The white haired boy waved as Jamie half-drug Scratcher to her bedroom, "Hi!"

Ice waved back numbly, his face blank.

Drago sighed, "Come on Gary, you can borrow some of my clothes..." he said,

heading for his room. Gary followed eagerly.

"Yes, Master!"

Hsi Wu glanced at the man left standing alone, "You're killer, right?"

"Yes, Master Hsi Wu."

Hsi Wu smirked, "cool."

* * *

Jamie rummaged through her clothes, tossing random outfits on the bed "Okay,

Monzarella, pick something out and I'll help you put it on."

"OKay!" he said boucing on the bed and digging through the clothes. Scratcher

shook her head, "I don't think your clothes would fit me. I'm taller than you. And

my breasts are larger. I''ll find something of Bai Tsa's to wear," she said, leaving

the room. Jamie opened her mouth to protest but Mozarella suddenly held up

some clothes, "I wanna wear this!"

Jamie glanced over. He held up a pink T-shirt with Yellow on the sleeves, neck and

hem, and a pair of shorts. Jamie walked over to him and took the clothes, "Okay,

Monzarella, lift your arms up"

The Ex-kitten did as he was told as Jamie slipped the shirt over his head. She held

the pants out, "Okay, now step into these, one leg through each hole."

Monzarella did as she asked and waited patiently as she tightened the drawstring

on the pants until the fit him snugly. Jamie pulled back to take in her work.

He looked so cute!

Jamie couldn't help but scoop him up and kiss his cheek, "Oh, you're so cute! I could

just eat you up!" she said tickling him. Monzarella laughed under the tickling.

"How do I look?"

Jamie turned, Scratcher stood there, wearing Bai Tsa's tight Blue jeans and a white

tank top.

"How did you-"

"I've seen you get dressed hundreds of times before," she said, "So it wasn't that

hard."

Jamie hmm'd.

"I guess it's lucky Scratcher turned out to be a girl after all..." Jamie muttered to

herself.


	36. Chapter 36

Now that all the former animals were properly dressed, Jamie was able

to relax a little. At least there weren't naked people running all over the

house now...

Gary was now wearing the grey hoodie Drago had obtained when he

and Jamie had been turned into 3 year olds, and a pair of dark red jeans,

and on his feet, a pair of black sneakers with The Nike check adorning

the sides. Killer wore Hsi-Wu's Hippie shirt with some khaki pants, bare-

footed.

As Scratcher, Monzarella, and Jamie exited her room, The Ice Gang stood

there, still half dumbfounded. Monzarella scurried over to Ice, wrapping

his arms around his legs, "Hi, Ice!" he said with a grin. Ice shook his head

to clear it and crouched down beside the ex-kitten

"Hey, Monzarella...Nice Outfit."

"Thanks! I picked it out all by myself!"

"That's cool. You know pink is a girl color though, right?"

"I like pink. I think it looks pretty."

"Guy's arn't suppose to be pretty though," he said standing, "They're

suppose to look **cool**..." He struck a pose, crossing his arms and leaning

back slightly.

Monzarella copied his pose "Cool..." he said, trying to impersonate Ice's

voice patterns. Ice reached down and ruffled his hair, chuckling

"Yeah, just like that."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie plopped down on the couch, sighing heavily, "My life just keeps

getting weirder and weirder... What's next? The Loch Ness Monster?"

"Don't be silly, everyone knows there's no such thing as a Loch Ness

Monster..." Shendu said dismissively.

"Said the fire-demon..." Jamie said, giving him a look.

"Touche."

Drago walked over to her, " Just chill Jamie, It's not the end of the

world." Jamie sighed again. Scratcher, who was sitting next to her,

pulled her against her chest in an embrace, making a soothing,

purring noise in her chest; resting her chin on Jamie's forehead. Jamie

glanced up at Scratcher, "How do you do that?"

"Purring? It's all a matter of pushing air through your larynx a certain

way..." She said nuzzling the top of her head, "Feel better?"

"Maybe a little..." Her stomach growled loudly. Po Kong cracked her

knuckles "That's my cue to start making dinner. Bai Tsa is simply going

to ADORE this when I tell her..." she said as she disapeared into the

kitchen.

000000ooooo000000

Gary perked his head up at the mention of food

"That's right, Gary never ate the cow Jamie brought!" He turned and

headed for the basement. Drago clamped a hand on his shoulder "Cow

is off the menu tonight, Gary."

Gary made a pouting face, "But Gary is hungry, Master!"

Drago rolled his eyes, "I know, but eatting a cow isn't exactly something

you can do as a human. You're going to have to eat human food."

Gary's eyes widened, "But Gary isn't suppose to eat human food..." he

said. "Under the circumstances, you kinda have to," Drago replied, "Hey,

remember when I was little and I use to give you table scraps?"

"Uh-huh!"Gary said with an excited look on his face, "Master's father use

to scold Master for giving Gary people food."

Drago smirked, "Well, he can't now, can he?"

Gary grinned.

000000ooooo000000

Shendu raised an eyebrow at the teens as he took a seat beside

Scratcher, who was kneading the base of Jamie's neck.

"So, my feline friend, how are you adjusting to being a human?"

Scratcher turned to him "Well, I feel entirely too tall, I dislike having to

wear clothes, and it's odd being without a tail. Other than that, I feel

fine. How about you? What is your impression of my human body?"

"You're quite fit. Though personaly I seek a larger frame in females, you're

quite attractive."

"Really?"

"Yes. Very beautiful."

"From you I shall take that as a compliment," she said, "It's a significantly

better comment than I recieved from Monzarella's father, Chester..."

Jamie looked up at her, making a face, "Chester? That icky little tom cat

with the one eye who lived with Mrs Wickersham back at _El Tigre_? He

was so UGLY! those yellow teeth, and that messy fur-"

Scratcher made a face, "Well, in my defense, I was in heat, I didn't exactly

have a lot of options. It was either mate with Chester, or that alley cat

who sometimes snuck in. And HE had fleas. And besides, I did have some

cute kittens out of it."

Shendu nodded, "Oh yes, very cute...I wonder how long your humanity is

going to last...Jamie which spell did you use?"

"It was in one of you guys's spell book, I'll show it to you after dinner. All

this insanity today has me starved... I found out my step-brother is demon

slayer...I turned our pets into humans...I fainted TWICE today."

"Look on the bright side," Hsi Wu said, " It can't get any worse, can it?"


	37. Chapter 37

Jamie looked at Hsi Wu blankly for a moment, then strode over and

smacked him on the back of the head.

"Ow! WHat was that for!"

"You NEVER say that! Don't you know that always makes something

worse happen?"

"Oh, please" Hsi Wu scoffed, "What could possibly happen?"

Po Kong called from the kitchen, "Who want's home-made pizza?"

Jamie's mouth watered.

"I'll help you."

* * *

_**Later that night, elsewhere...**_

* * *

Daolan Wong and Joe Greene stood in the middleof the park, the street

lamps light streaming over the evil wizard as he paced underneath it.

"What could be taking them so long?"

"Just chill, grandpa, they'll be here soon enough," Joe said, glancing at

his watch. Daolon Wong rounded on him, " What makes you so sure,

Kenny?"

Joe facepalmed exasperatedly, "Gramps, please, don't call me Kenny.

It's Joe."

"I will call you whatever I chose!" He said. The sound of footsteps

approaching grabbed his attention. He turned, seeing the two figures

approach. A pleased smile appeared on his face, "Ah! Isee you made

it..."

The taller of the two figures took a step forward, " Sorry to have kept

you waiting."

The other figure stepped forward, removing the hood from his cloak

"We had a flat, and DANIEL forgot to bring the spare."

The first figure also removed his hood, scowling at the second, "Be quiet,

Ashe."

Ashe pulled the cloak off and shoved it into his backpack, "Why do we

have to wear these things anyway? They're stupid."

Daniel glared at his son, "They are a traditional part of a Demon slayers

garb."

"Yeah, yeah whatever..."

Joe looked at them with distaste, "Gramps are sure these guys can do

the job?"

Daniel looked at him from over his dark sunglasses. He looked much like

Ashe, the difference being his hair, while spiked like his son's, was much

longer. His dark brown eyes seemed to piece right through him and into

his soul. Joe shivered and closed his mouth. "Okay, they're the real deal..."

"Damn strait," Daniel said, turning to the old wizard, "So, what's this job

you called me about?"

"There is a small infestation of demons here in San Francisco. But there

are two in particular I want you to deal with."

"Gimmie their names" Ashe asked, pulling out a note pad and pen, "This'll

be a snap..."

Daolan Wong chuckled evily " Gladly...A fire demon named Shendu, a dragon.

And his half-blodded offspring, Draco"

"It's Drago, Grampa," Joe said, "You know, like from Rocky 3?"

"Bah! It doesn't matter! I want them exterminated!"

Ashe glanced up, "Drago? Wait a minute, does he look kinda like a gecko

and wear a black vest with a flame shirt?"

Joe raised an eyebrow, "You've heard of him?"

Ashe sighed, "I met himtoday when I was with mom. I think he's supposed

to be Jamie's boyfriend."

Daniel made a face, "Jamie? I should've known..." he said rolling his eyes.

Daolan Wong sneered, "You know that horrid little good-chi witch?"

Daniel formed a matching expression, "She's my wife's kid. Got emacipated

Four years ago. Guess she couldn't take the heat."

Ashe scoffed, "More like couldn't put up with YOU, Sir drinks-alot. You

were always on her case."

"Of course I was, she's a-"

Jow clapped his hands together to get their attention. "Hey! shut up!

Can you do the job or can't you?"

Daniel adjusted his glasses, "I can do it."

Ashe crossed his arms, "I'm not."

Daniel twisted his ear, "Yes, you are."

Ashe winced, pushing at Daniel's hand, "Yeah, and get my favorite sister

pissed at me?"

"Too bad, you took _The Oath_," Daniel reminded him, squeezing his ear

before releasing it. Ashe cursed under his breath. Daolan Wong smirked

evily, "Good, Let me give you their coordinates...You can begin in the

morning."

Ashe sighed, "Jamie's gonna hate me for this..."

* * *

Jamie yawned, rousing herself from her dreams as nature called. As she

trudged her way out of he room towards the restroom, she caught sight

of Drago on the couch, watching TV.

"Drago?" Jamie asked, rubbing her eyes, "What're you doing up this late?

It's 2:00 AM..."

"Couldn't sleep."

"How come?" Jamie asked.

Drago changed the channels, glancing over at her "You know how my

dad and Scratcher are like best friends?"

Jamie yawned, "Yeah? What about it."

"Turns out they're friends...with benefits..."

Jamie's eyes widened. Drago turned back to the TV, " Yeah. Bad time for

me to have sharp hearing..."

Jamie glanced at Shendu's door with shocked eyes, "You mean right now

Shendu is-"

"Yeah"

"With Scratcher?"

"Yup."

"Because she's in human form?"

"Probably."

Jamie made a face, "Ewww!" She squeeled, "That's disgusting!"

Drago shrugged, "He's a demon, he hasn't been laid since mom died, and

_**She**_ started it. Besides demon standards are different."

Jamie shuddered, "Ugh...I'm gonna go to bathroom, and then I'm going

to put in a movie. I'll never be able to go back to sleep now..."

Drago nodded, "You can say that again."


	38. Chapter 38

Drago awakened the next morning to the sound of Jamie muttering

in her sleep. He opened his eyes, momentarily freezing when he saw

her head on his lap. He remembered, though it seemed forever ago

now, back in the Netherworld when Shendu had been reading portal

spells to him and Jamie, and she'd fallen asleep against his shoulder,

but sort of slid into his lap when he'd jumped from the contact. He

noted he no longer felt the aversion to her touch as he had back

then. And Drago was a demon who valued his personal space.

He looked at her sleeping face. She looked peaceful and relaxed.

He glanced around and slowly lifted his hand, running his claws

through her hair, still curly from the make over Viper had given her.

It was soft and silkly, if bedraggled from sleep. Jamie let out a

quiet grunt, turning onto her back, putting an abrupt end to his

playing. Drago gave a half-hearted 'hmph'.

"Spoil sport."

Jamie's eyes fluttered open, "Uhn...huh? D'you say something?"

she asked sleepily. Drago cleared his throat, "Yeah, I said get

off me, your drooling on my pants."

Jamie realized where her head was and blushed, quickly sitting

up "Sorry!"

"Whatever. You want some coffee?"

"Sure. I'll make some. I have to make breakfast anyway," she

said standing and heading for the kitchen. Drago stretched,

heading for the bathroom, "Bacon and eggs would be nice."

"Noted.

000000ooooo000000

Shendu exited his bedroom wearing his dark blue bathrobe,

The scent of brewing coffee greeting his nose. He headed for

the kitchen, where Jamie was making breakfast. "Good morning,"

he said pleasantly.

Jamie frowned. "Hmph!"

She pointedly ignored him and continued cooking.

Shendu raised an eyebrow at her blatant rudeness, "Have I upset

you somehow?"

Jamie cracked an egg into the pan, "No, of course not, whatever

gave you that impression?" she said with heavy sarcasm. "I'm

not upset in the slightest that you had sex with Scratcher."

Shendu, who hadpoured himself some coffee and had been taking

a drink, choked in mid-swallow, coughing.

"W-what?"

Jamie turned, glaring, "Yeah, that's right, I know what you did.

I woke up last night to use the bathroom and Drago told me he

over heard you and Scratcher."

Shendu sputtered for a response. Jamie turned back to the stove

"You better not have gotten her pregnant, the LAST thing we

need running around here is a bunch of dragon kittens. And if you

DID get her pregnant, you'd have to get married, and that would

make Scratcher Drago's step-mom, which would make me his

grandma or something, and I'm WAY too young to be a grandma!"

Scratcher, who had entered behind Shendu without Jamie's notice

wrapped her arms around Jamie's middle.

"You reading into this FAR too much..."

Jamie jumped at her voice and shrugged her off, pouting, "No I'm

not...you're a CAT. He's a Demon. It's wierd."

"Well, you can relax. We of course used contaceptives. And besides,

it was just mating. Pointless, but pleasurable mating. It was a

mutual means of relaxation and stress relief that_** I**_ initiated" the

ex-feline exerted. "Besides Jamie, technically, I'm a human, so

there's nothing wierd about it."

Jamie just continued to pout as she cooked, feeling snubbed and

foolish.

She was begining to realize that as long as she hung out with

demons, that stuff like this was going to happen. Fighting it only

makes things worse.

Jamiemade a personal decision right then to stop letting things

the demons did bother her. Otherwise she was probably going to

get a stomach ulcer or something...

* * *

Daniel strode don the dock towards the cannery, "This is the place.

Ashe, come."

Ashe trudged after him, not at all happy. They both wore their

demon slayering uniform which consisted of a black leather body

suit, their hooded cloaks around their shoulders with their charms

and weapons attached to various chains and belts.

"I'm coming...but remember, you leave Jamie out of this."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Daniel said impatiently, "Get ready to fight."

Ashe shook his head as He and Daniel got into their positions on

either side of the front entrance.

"I can't believe I'm going to do this, Jamie's gonna KILL me!"

"Shut up and focus on the job!" Daniel said reaching over and giving

Ashe's ear a twist. Ashe smacked Daniels hand away, "Alright,

alright! just stop doing that!"

Daniel got back into position. "Ready?"

Ashe gave a reluctant nod."

"OKay...One...Two...Three!"


	39. Chapter 39

The demons had all just sat down at the table for their breakfast,

Jamie had poured each of them some coffee, or tea, depending

on their preference, when two cloaked figures burst into the room.

Jamie shrieked, dropping the teapot, which shattered as it hit the

floor. Monzarella jumped into his mothers arms with a whimper of

fear, "Mama!"

Scratcher held him close, hissing at the cloaked twosome. Drago

and the Ice posse quickly jumped to attention, taking defensive

stances. "Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?"

Drago demanded.

The taller figure looked at the other, "Which of them is it?" The

shorter of the two sighed and pointed at Drago "That one."

000000ooooo000000

Jamie recognized that voice.

"Ashe?" she asked. Both figures lowered heir hoods. Jamie took

a half step back upon seeing Daniel. Memories of drunken yelling

and general bullying remarks flashed through her mind.

Daniel scowled at her, "Hello, Jamie."

Hsi Wu had also stood, he glanced at Jamie, "You know this guy?"

Jamie swallowed thickly, "He's my mom's husband."

Now Shendu scowled, "The alcoholic?"

Jamie nodded. Daniel remained in his striking pose, "I'll have you

know I've been on the wagon for seven months. Not that I care

what a mere DEMON thinks of me."

Shendu's frown deepened.

Jamie knew why. Drago's mom had been killed by a drunk driver.

Shendu loathed alcoholics.

000000ooooo000000

Tchang Zu saw Ashe, "The demon slayer. I should have known.

I assume you're here to try to slay us?" he inquired, his hands

balling into fists.

He got very cranky without his morning tea.

Ashe heaved a weary sigh, "No, Just Drago and Shendu...Which

of you **is** Shendu, by the way?"

Jamie gaped at him, "You're here to kill my best freind and his

dad? Ashe, how could you? You said you wouldn't-"

Daniel cut her off, "He also took the Demon Slayers Oath."

Ashe face-palmed, sighing, "Yeah, THAT sure came back to bite

me in the ass..."

Daniel twisted his ear. Ashe yelped, slapping his hand away.

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"Take orders without complaining."

Jamie sighed. More flashbacks. She'd forgotten Daniel was big

on twisting ears. Particularly Ashe's.

Shendu glared at Daniel, "So you want to slay me and my son?

That's easier said than done, I can assure you." Daniel smirked

"Oh, I'm sure...that's what they all say, you know..."

Now Shendu was the one who smirked. "You must not know

who I am, then, if you think you can compare me to just any

demon. I was sought out by one of the 8 Immortals and escaped

banishment. The only reason I'm not still ruling China is because

Lo Pei bound my form in stone for about 900 years. But as you

can see...I'm just fine, now!"

He sprang forward, kicking him in the chest. Daniel hit the wall

hard, quickly recovering. He launched a fist at his face, which

landed. Shendu let out a grunt. Daniel's smirk darkened, "Lo Pei,

eh? No wonder I'm so good at demon slying. He WAS my ancestor."

Shendu snarled.

Drago punched Daniel in the stomach, smoke seeping from his

nostrils "Keep your hands off my father!"

Ashe kidney-punched Drago, glaring, "Keep YOUR claws off MY

father!"

000000ooooo000000

As fists, spells, kicks, and in Drago's case, Tails began to fly,

Scratcher ushered Monzarella out of the room, the other demons,

and even Gary joined in on the fight. Food and dishes flew every-

where, totaly wrecking the kitchen. Jamie covered her ears as the

sound of fighting and yelling filled the room.

"Demon Scum!"

"Slayer bastard!"

"Insolent mortal!"

"I shall destroy all of-"

"Daniel, you okay? Hey, stay away from my dad!"

"How dare you?"

"feel my wrath!"

"Get away from Gary's Master!"

_**"SHUT UP!"**_

000000ooooo000000

Everyone froze and turned to look at Jamie. She was breathing hard,

an expression of fury on her face.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO MY KITCHEN! DO YOU KNOW HOW

HARD IT IS TO TURN A FISH CANNERY INTO A HOUSE? ALL I WANTED

TO DO WAS RELAX TODAY, BUT I CAN'T EVEN DO THAT WITHOUT MY

ASSHOLE STEP-FATHER AND BROTHER BURSTING IN TO KILL MY FRIENDS!

I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH ALL OF YOU!"

Tchang Zu cleared his throat, "Jamie-"

"YOU SHUT UP!" she snapped, turning her icey glare of death upon

him. He took a half step back. He could have sworn he felt a cold chill.

"YOU SHOULD ALL BE ASHAMED OF YOURSELVES!" Jamie screamed.

She stomped over to Daniel, pushing Hsi Wu out of the way, and

slaped him across the face, "Especially YOU. Who the hell gave you

permission to come ruin my house?"

As Daniel recovered from the shock of the blow, he narrowed his eyes.

"We were hired by a man named Daolan Wong to-"

"Daolan Wong? Why am I not suprised?" Jamie asked herself, "It

figures you'd team up with some bad-chi wizard to-"

"Wait, hold a minute, TIME OUT!" Daniel said, shaking his head.

"Did you say 'bad-chi wizard'? "

"Yes," Jamie huffed.

Daniel growled to himself, turning to leave, "Come on Ashe, we're

going home right now."

Cobra raised an eyebrow, "Say what now, dawg?"

Daniel turned to the youth, "We don't work for those who practice

dark magic. Demon Slayers work for the side of goodness and justice.

If he want's you dead, he can do it himself, because if someone like

him wants me to slay you, then I probably Shouldn't. And I'm not

going to. I have better things to do, my wife is expecting me home."

He turned and stomped out the door, muttering bitterly to himself.

Ashe cleared his throat as Jamie turned her gaze on him.

"Err...sorry...I really didn't want to come..."

Jamie crossed her arms, "You're excused. Now go away."

"Yes, Ma'am."

He quickly turned and followed his father out.

Jamie rounded on the demons, who all made a point to give her her

space.

"You are going to help me clean up this mess, and then I'm going

to go surfing for the rest of the day. NONE of you are to bother or

follow me, is that clear?"

"Yes, Jamie."

"Good."


	40. Chapter 40

The remainder on the month, thankfully, was without conflict. As

the day jackie and Vipers wedding, Valentines Day, drew closer,

Jamie became paranoid/ She was convinved the demons were

going to find SOME way to ruin the wedding. Or at least keep

Jamie from going. She tried to think of a sure-fire way to make

sure her 'friends' wouldn't do anything. The sound of the

teacher clearing his throat drew her attention.

"Remember to study pages 345-367, class, we have a test

tomarrow. Oh! And the school-wide Valentine's Day Carnival

Comittee has decided, along with the principle, that instead

of opening at the END of the school day, as usual that it will

instead open right after lunch period, due to some scheduling

difficulties. That means all afternoon classes will be cut for

that day."

Many of the students cheered. Jamie smiled. She loved the

Valentines Carnival. It always had so many fun games and

sports activities to do. She liked sports, to put it mildly. And

she had a prized souvenir for each. Baseball, football, Hockey,

soccer, tennis, and of course, surfing. If she didn't, she wouldn't

have been at the baseball stadium and gotten sucked into the

Demon Netherworld and met Drago or any of the others.

Plus, with the extra time, she could still enjoy the carnival before

Viper's wedding ceremony. So that worked out just fine for her.

000000ooooo000000

The bell rang and class ended. As Jamie headed out to her van,

her cell phone rang.

It was Drago.

Feeling dread, Jamie reluctantly picked it up

"Hello?"

_"Jamie. Another Chi orb acitivated_."

Jamie groaned, "Why am I not suprised? Where is it now? Utah?

Antartica? The moon?

"_At the bottom of the Atlantic ocean."_

"WHAT?"

Drago growled over the phone,_ "Hey you think I'm happy __about _

_it? __I hate water!"_

"How exactly are we even suppose to GET to the bottom of the

ocean Drago?"

"_In the Submarine Cobra and fist built. They're making __some _

_modifications on it as we speak."_

The sound of power tools and metalic banging came from the

background. "**_Hey, J-girl!" _**came Cobra's voice.

"Hi..." she said lamely as she drove down the streets, pausing

at a traffic light, "Drago, V's wedding is in three days, what if

something happens?"

"_Nothing'll happen," he said dismissively, "Dear old dad __is __coming _

_along with his talismans. Everything will be __fine."_

Jamie sighed, "I don't suppose you'll let me stay behind?"

"_Not a chance. If I have to put up with my family 20,000 __leagues _

_under the sea, I need you around to keep me __from going insane _

_and killing them."_

Jamie gave a half hearted smile, "that was a lame joke, Drago."

_"You know you love 'em_."

"Whatever..."she said, "Oh, before I hang up, which Chi is it?"

"_Oh, I'd have thought that'd be obvious..."_Drago said in a slightly

'boy-you're-slow-aren't-you?' tone.

"Bai Tsa's?" Jamie said.

_"Bingo."_

"But that means we'll have to go GET her first..."

"_**Exactly. Hope you don't mind getting on Izzy's plane **_

_**again."**_

"Great..." Jamie said, "The Deamon's are going to the

Carribeans...and they're taking me with them... Yay for tropical

islands I won't even get to go touring in."

"S_top whining," _Drago said, "_just get ready to leave."_

"Yes, oh mighty Guardian," Jamie said rolling her eyes and

hanging up with a click.

000000ooooo000000 

Drago rolled his eyes and hung up, "What the heck is a Guardian,

anyway?" he muttered to himself. He turned to the others,

"How's that out armour, Cobra?"

"We're almost done, D-man" Cobra said, wiping some grease

off his face, "Just a few more adjustments, and this baby'll be

able to go where no man or demon has gone before. Unless

they're water-based like your aunt Bai."

Drago nodded, "What about you, DJ, how're those engines ?"

DJ Fist turned around from his work and flashed a thumbs up.

"Good. I'll make a few adjustments to the steering equipment

and that should be it."

Cobra gave a laugh, "Man this'll be just as fun back when we

got those castanets on that old shipwreck. Except this time,

We got D-man and J-girl coming with us!"

"Don't forget the rest of my family," Drago addedas he grabbed

some tools.

"Oh yeah...well, that's a technicality. they'll just have to sit down

and be quiet while we drive this thing."

"That would be a trick..." Drago said with a smirk.

"What would, dawg?"

"Hsi Wu keeping his mouth shut."


	41. Chapter 41

Jamie boarded Izzy's jet with a sigh. Dai Gui was already on

board. She hadn't seen him for 2 weeks. Because apparently,

at some point back in Hawaii, they'd eloped. Which meant

that Dai Gui and Izzy were officially married. They'd simply

neglected to tell anyone about it until after the was why he

hadn't been present at the Ashe incident.

It was pretty funny when they told everyone. Tchang Zu

had just sort of sputtered in shock, Bai Tsa, who had been

told over the phone, had probably fainted. Shendu was the

only one, except Tso Lan, who hadn't been suprised at the

news. Back to the flight, Tchang Zu, for once, had decided

to stay home to watch the animals. As it turned out, turning

them back was rather simple. Shendu had been able to

easily figure it out once he saw the spell Jamie had used.

Gary however had chosen to remain human because he

liked being able to spend time with Drago out of the

basement. Drago had been reluctant about it, but when it

came to Gary, Drago was a push over. After all, who could

resist those big dark brown eyes of his?

000000ooooo000000

Gary bounced with excitement as they took their seats "

This is so exciting!Where are we going again, master?"

"To get my aunt Bai Tsa so we can go get her chi, which

is at the bottom of the ocean."

Gary made a face, "But master hates water. And Gary

doesn't know how to swim!"

"We're not going to be swimming, Gary," Shendu stated,

"We're going in a submarine. An under-water boat."

"Oh. Okay!" Gary said. That was all the explination he

needed. Jamie sat next to the ex-Zhi Zhu as Drago left to fly

the plane. As they took off, Gary stared at the window,

watching the ground disapear.

"Wow...so high..." he said, pressing his face against the glass,

"If we fell down from here, it would hurt a LOT." Ice gave a

laugh, "Yo, if we fell down from up **here** dawg, we'd be DEAD.

I'd be more worried about that than pain."

Gary pulled away from the window, turning to look at them,

"Gary is not scared of dying."

"Why?" Ice asked.

"When Gary got out of masters house to explore, Gary got

lost in the forest. A big man with a gun tried to shoot Gary,

but Gary hid in a box on a boat and ended up in the sandy

place. Then Gary fell from a big hole and landed in a field.

That's when Gary met the Ground People."

"You mean the Aztecs?" Shendu asked.

" Uh-huh. When Gary lived with the Ground People, they

made Gary fight big animals with sharp teeth and horns.

Gary always won, but the Ground People got scared and

they locked Gary in the caves. Gary didn't like the caves.

Not much food in the caves..." he muttered, half to himself

"Sometimes the caves broke and fell on Gary." He made a

face "Big rocks hurt. On time it took Gary a loooong time

to get out. But Gary was fine. If Gary can live in caves,

Gary can survive a little sky fall" he said with a certainty

Jamie didn't doubt. She felt kinda bad for Gary, though.

He'd been through a lot.

Shendu however looked pleased, " That's a good attitude

to have, Gary. What doesn't kill you will make you stronger."

Jamie had to admit, that was true. Just look at her.

Of course in her case, the demons kept pushing the limits

of how much she could take.

* * *

FIVE HOURS LATER

* * *

Izzy walked back from the bathroom, rubbing her stomach,

pretty swollen for being six months pregnant. He sat down

with a small huff, "Oh... Dai Dai, I'm getting fat... I must

look hideous."

Dai Gui pulled her into his lap, "Izzy not fat. You look beautiful."

"Yes, Quite lovely. You have a healthy glow."

Shendu nodded in agreement, from the back, you can't

even tell your pregnant."

"Oh, you guys are sweet... I can't wait to see Bai Tsa!"

Drago's voice came over the speakers, "Hello passengers,

we're approaching the landing site." he paused for a

moment,"Hey, Gary, it you want to see us touch down,

come on up here."

Jamie could almost HEAR the smile that was surley on his

face.

Gary's eyes lit up. He looked over at Shendu eagerly, as

if asking permission. Shendu just gave a small nod. Gary

hopped up and scurried to the cockpit. Shendu shook his

head and gave a chuckle, "Gary worships the ground Drago

walks on."

Xiao Fung rolled his eyes, "We've noticed, Shendu. It's

rather amusing, isn't it?"

"I think it's cute," Jamie said, putting on her seat belt on

as they began their descent.

000000ooooo000000

"Alright Po Kong, where did Bai Tsa say she was filming?"

"Turn in here, she's in Studio G" Po Kong said, pointing.

Drago turned in and parked the car Izzy had rented from

her phone on the plane. They climbed out and headed for

the studio entrance. A burly man stepped forward from the

door holding a clip board, "Name?" He asked, his accent

heavily Jamacan. Po Kong stepped forward, "Kandi Deaman.

I'm Anita Deaman's sister, she's filming the-"

"Oh! Da one makin' the killa mermaid movie? Dat's one scary

lady, mon..."

Hsi Wu grinned, " We know that. She's our sister."

"I'll take ya to da set," he said leading them down the hall.

He stopped at an open door, "Right in dere. Just don't make

any trouble, okay?"

"Don't worry we won't," Jamie said as the others headed

inside. She followed them. They glanced around the set.

"You see her, D-man?" MC Cobra asked.

Drago just stared, his mouth slightly agape.

"D-man?"

Shendu strode over to him, " Drago, what are you- Oh,

buddha!"

Jamie and the others turned in the direction he was looking

and gasped. Bai Tsa was passionately and heavily kissing

Steven Spielberg.

000000ooooo000000

Bai Tsa pulled away after a second, turning to face a scanity

clad Will Smith and Angelina Jolie.

"And THAT is how I want you to kiss in this scene" she said

with an air of authority.

"Yeah, do exactly as Anita says," the famous director said,

wiping his mouth and picking up his phone, "Kate? I'm back.

had to do a stage kiss with Anita for Will and Angie. Uh-huh...

Uh-huh...Yeah. Okay sweety, love you too."

Bai Tsa turned as something pink caught her eye. Turning,

she spotted her family. She looked suprised, then put her

hands on her hips, her snowy white dredlocks swaying slightly

"What on earth are YOU doing here?"


	42. Chapter 42

"So...My chi has finaly revealed itself ?" Bai Tsa said. Shendu

had explained their presence. Xiao Fung nodded, "Yes. And

what's more, is that it is at the bottom of the sea."

Bai Tsa gave a sort of smirk, "How befitting."

"The point is, Sister, that you must come with us and retrieve

it before the Chans do. I'm sure right now they're already

on their way. We must make haste."

Bai Tsa frowned. "You realize I'm in the middle of filming?

I'm the co-director I can't just leave whenever I feel like it.

We have a SCHEDULE that has been carefully planned out

and-"

Hsi Wu walked over and covered her mouth, cutting her off.

"Bai, what's more important? Your CHI or your MOVIE?"

Bai Tsa removed his hands from her face, "You have a point,

little brother. I'll tell Steven I have a family matter to attend

to." Izzy, who so far had restrained herself, latched herself

onto Bai Tsa, hugging her as tightly as her swollen stomach

would allow.

"Bai! I mean, Anita," she added with a giggle, "I missed you

so much! Why don't you ever answer my calls?"

Bai Tsa groaned, pushing her away, "I'm very busy...I see

you're still wearing PINK..."

"Yup." it's hard to find pregnancy clothes in pink, though, so

I've been wearing other colors too."

"Like what?"

"Green."

"Stop the presses..." Bai Tsa said heading over to Spielburg

to discuss her 'family emergency'.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie looked around at all the celebrities, trying not to throw

a fan-girl fit.

"I can't believe I'm in the same room with Will Smith, Angelina

Jolie, Miley Cyrus, and-and-!"

Drago rolled his eyes, "Jamie, calm down it's not like-" His

eyes bugged out suddenly, "Oh crap is that Billy-Ray Cyrus?"

Sure enough, the country singer stood there, talking to his

daughter. Drago shuffled his feet excitedly, "Oh man, I love

that guy, he's my favorite musician! I HAVE to get his auto-

graph."

"No, we'll look like nerds!" Jamie said hurriedly, we have to

be cool. "

Will Smith walked over, "Yo, kid, I like your costume, you in

this movie to?"

Drago shook his head, "No. I'm just a cosplayer... I'm Anita's

nephew."

"Oh," he shrugged, sipping some coffee. He glanced over

at Jamie, "Hi."

"Hi..." Jamie breathed.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of paper,

handing it to her with a wink,"Seeya, girl."

Jamie looked at the paper, I was an autographed photo.

Jamie squeeled, "Ahhhh! This is the best day of my life!"

* * *

"This is the WORST day of my life..." Jamie frowned as they

stood before the submarine. Drago had flown them back to

San Francisco and now they were about to submerge so

they could begin their journey to the location of Bai Tsa's

Chi.

"Come on, J-girl, I thought you liked the ocean," Strikemaster

Ice said.

Jamie made a face, "Are you sure that thing's safe?"

"Of course. Has anything we've made ever broken?"

"No, but-"

Drago rolled his eyes, "Jamie, get in the sub."

Jamie crossed her arms, "Fine... but if we die, I'll kill you"

she said as she reluctantly climbed down into the sub. Drago

jumped in after her, sealing the entry hole. Everyone

else was already seated. Except Dai Gui and Izzy, who'd

chosen to stay ashore do to Izzy's condition.

Ice, Cobra, and irst were at the controls.

"Okay everybody, submersion in 5...4...3...2..."

He pressed the button, and the submarine released, begining

it's dive as it hit the water.

Gary latched onto Drago's arm. Drago squeezed his shoulder

"It's okay Gary, we're fine."

Jamie couldn't help but smile to herself at Drago's tone.

However, her attention was soon captured by the large

window in the front of the sub. Surrounded by nothing but

the Blue of the ocean, and, of course, fish as they picked up

speed.

Bai Tsa sighed, "Soon I will be able to swim the depths without

the use of a submersive vessel."

"If we can get there before the Chans..." Tso Lan added. Shendu

nodded, "I wonder what that ffool is up to..."


	43. Chapter 43

"We must find the water demon Chi Orb" Uncle said as he

made some adjustments the chi-o-matic to make it water-

proof.

"But Uncle how are we going to get to the bottom of the

ocean?" Jackie said, as he, Captain Black, The Enforcers,

Uncle, Tohru, and Jade stood in the Chi Containment vault.

"It's too bad Section 13th Sub got toasted back when

Drago and the gecko gang was our only problem." Jade

said. " Ah, Yes. He exploded it... I remember" Tohru added

with a nod. Captain Black grinned, "Oh, I don't think that'll

be a problem..."

000000ooooo000000

"This ought do the job for you" Captain Black said a large

yellow submersible rose from a tank of water. "Whoa, talk

about living in a yellow submarine..." Finn muttered, elbowing

Chow with a wink. Chow laughed, "What a ridiculous color

for a submarine..."

"They were all out of blue," Captain Black stated.

"At least she's not pink," Ratso said with a chuckle.

" She's the latest in underwater technology. Capable of with-

standing thousands of tons of pressure at deep sea level,

she can carry twice her own weight, and best of all..." he

added with a grin, "She's named after my mother, Sheryl."

"What are we waiting for then? let's get this thing in gear

and go kick some demon butt!" Jade said, heading for the

sub. Jackie reached out and grabbed the back of her shirt,

"No you don't Jade, you're staying here. You have School. "

"Ahhh..." Jade said disappointedly, droping her head. Viper,

who'd walked up a few moments before, patted her head,

"Hey, no problem. you can help me make the final arrange-

ments for the wedding."

Jade crossed her arms, "Yeah...I guess..."

Jackie stepped forward, "Uncle, Tohru and I will retrieve the

chi orb."

"What about us?" Finn asked,

"Yeah, what do we do?" Hak Foo added

Uncle hit them with his finger.

"Ow!"

"What do you think you will do, you will watch Uncle's shop!"

All four of them drooped.

"Ahhhh..."

* * *

Jamie had to admit, it WAS pretty cool to be so deep in the

ocean They'd already seen whales, sharks, thousands of fish,

eels, and many other types of sea life. Gary continued to ask

question after question about the fish that passed by the

windows. Bai Tsa tolerated his endless questions beautifully.

"What're those ones?" Gary asked, pointing at a school of

large silvery fish.

"Those are Silverfin tunas."

"And those ones, with the squishy heads?"

"Those are manowars. A type of jellyfish. They are very, VERY

poisonous. You would not want to touch their tenticles, if the

oppurtunity came up."

"Oh... So what about-"

Hsi Wu groaned, "If asks _'what is that one called?'_ one more

time, I swear I'm gonna club him."

Drago smacked the back of his head with a growl, "Just try

it, bat-man." He turned to Gary, " Gary, lay off the questions

for a while okay?"

"Yes Master!" Gary said, " Gary is just curious."

Drago patted his back, "I know, Gary. Just be quiet or Hsi Wu

will never stop bitching."

Gary made a face, "Master swore! Master isn't suppose to

say those words!"

Drago facepalmed, sighing aggrivatedly. Jamie bit back a

giggle, elbowing him in the ribs playfully, "That's right Drago,

what sort of example are you setting?"

Drago scowled at her, "You shut up..."

"Make me."

Drago smirked, "Don't tempt me, human," he said looking evil

and menacing, his crimson eyes glinting in the the light of the

sub. Jamie smirked right back, poking him in the chest, "Bring

it on, Half-demon."

"I'm gonna tickle you till you-"

"AHHHHHHH!" Cobra shrieked, backing away from the

controls. Ice also yelled, "Oh snizz-ap! Uh...D-man, w-we got

a problem..." he said, pointing out the front windows, his

hand shakey. Jamie and Drago both turned at the same time,

spotting what had scared Cobra and Ice.

A giant Eyeball. It filled hearly the whole window.

Bai Tsa paled, stiffening. Tso Lan and Xiao Fung exchanged

looks

"I thought those were extinct?"

"So did I..."

Gary turned to Shendu, " Master's father?"

Shendu pulled Gary over " Gary, stay away from the window."

Hsi Wu gulped and moved closer to Po Kong, "This is Why I

stay in the SKY."

Jamie turned to Bai Tsa, "What the hell_** is **_that thing?"

Bai Tsa looked at Jamie with an unreadable expression.

"That, Jamie, is a Kraken."

* * *

**_omg, omg, omg, omg, omg!_**

**_so sorry for the late update, college is killing my free time!_**

**_sorry_**

**_::hides behind rock::_**


	44. Chapter 44

"A Kraken?" Jamie squeaked, "Like in those old sailor stories?

The giant octopus thing?"

"Yes. But I can assure you they most certainly are NOT myths,

Jamie, as you can well see." Bai Tsa said, moving closer to her

siblings. Jamie paled, swallowing thickly, "Why am I not

surprised?"

Drago raised an eyebrow, "Why're you guys afraid of it? It's

just an overgrown octopus..."

Bai Tsa shuddered. "Kraken's are good chi creatures...and

they happen to have a taste for demon flesh..."she turned

to Jamie "Those 'stories' you've read about them pulling

ships down into the sea are true. They often attacked ships

because there were _demons_ onboard. They'll do anything to

get a taste of Demon flesh."

Now Drago was the one who looked pale.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie's vision spun as her body threatened to faint. She

shook her head vigerously, "No! No, I'm NOT going to faint!"

she inhaled deeply, "Maybe it won't be able to smell us

because of the metal.I mean, there's only one demon

onboard! And, a half demon. And three guys with demon chi

traces...four if you count Shendu..."

The others stared at her. Jamie drooped, "We're doomed

aren't we?"

"Probably..." Hsi Wu said.

Gary clutched Shendu's arm as the Kraken let out a screeching

noise, approaching the submarine. " Gary doesn't wanna get

eaten by the Crakle!"

"That's Kraken, Gary," Shendu corrected as he pried Gary's

surprisingly tight grip loose to prevent loss of circulation.

Strikemaster Ice was the first to snap out of his stupor. He

fiddled with the controls, "Ain't no plus size fish gonna make

a meal of me!"

He put the engines on full speed, diving down as the Kraken

reached out with a tentacle. "Hang on tight y'all!"

* * *

Jackie, Uncle, and Tohru sat in the sub, calmly following the

directions they'd gotten based on the Chi-O-Matic and Captain

Black's research.

Jackie walked over to where Uncle sat hunched over the

Chi-o-Matic making some adjustments.

"Uncle, how close are you to finishing the Chi-o-Matics ability

to work underwater?"

"It is in progress! Do not rush Uncle! Besides, I am hungry,

get one of my mung-bean sandwiches out of my bag" Uncle

said "How do you expect Uncle to work if he is starving?"

Jackie sighed at his elders usual melodrama.

"Yes, Uncle..."

He headed over to the storage closet, he reached out for

the knob. The door shook. Jackie paused, frowning.

"Jade..."

He reached out and opened the door with a jerk. Three

figures fell forward, looking up at him.

Finn, Ratso, and Chow.

"Hi Jackie." Ratso said.

"Bwah!" Jackie yelled, patting his chest, "I thought you were

Jade!"

They stood, brushing themselves off, "Nah, she's back

home with Viper doing some last minute stuff for the wedding."

Finn stated

* * *

Viper and Jade looked over a box of napkins.

"Hmmm...Jade, do you think the napkins should be white,

egg-shell, or ivory?"

"Is there really a difference?" Jade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really."

Jade looked out the window, "I wonder how Jackie's doing..."

"They're fine," Viper assured her.

"Yeah, but you know Jackie's helpless without me."

* * *

Jackie sighed, facepalming.

"Jackie, what is hold up with my sandwich?" Uncle asked

standing. he caught sight of the enforcers "Aiieeeyah!"

He stomped over and whacked all three of them with his

finger-chop.

"Ow!"

"Ah!"

"Yowch!"

"If you three are here, who is watching my shop?"

"It's okay, boss," Finn said "the Hak-man agreed to stay

and keep an eye on the place!"

"Yeah, we're not idiots..."

"Do not back-sass your sensei!" Uncle said, crossing his

arms. He grabbed the sandwich from Jackie and returned

to his work.

Tohru looked at the map, flipping it upside down, "Um, Jackie,

is this a right, or a left turn?"

Jackie sighed again, facepalming

"Bad day, bad day, bad day..."

* * *

_**Hi guys!**_

_**chapters a lil short, but don't worry, much more excitement to**_

_** come!**_

_**Will Bai Tsa get her chi?**_

_**will the demons escape the Kraken?**_

_**What color will Jade and Viper pick for Napkins?**_

_**TUNE IN NEXT TIME!**_


	45. Chapter 45

Strikemaster Ice and Drago, who'd taken control of the controls,

ducked, dodged and weaved as they attempted to escape

the Kraken, who was pursuing them relentlessly. Cobra manned

the periscope, "Yo, go faster, D-man, it's gaining on us! It's right

on our tizz-ails!"

"I'm going as fast as this thing CAN go!"

" Not yet, we're not!" Strikemaster Ice said as he hit a switch

"We gotta put the thruster in the maximum setting!"

"Why didn't you do that before?" Drago asked, looking annoyed.

"It uses up more fuel," Ice said.

Jamie fell backwards as the sub lurched forward, landing in

Tso Lan's lap.

"Oof!"

"Sorry, Tso Lan...!" Jamie said, moving off and trying to steady

herself.

"It's alright, just buckle yourself in," he said helping her balance

in the jerking seat long enough to secure the straps.

000000ooooo000000

The Kraken let out an angry screech as it was forced to pick up

speed.

**_Scraaaaaeeeeeeeeee!_**

Gary clutched the sides of his head, "Ahhh!" he shrieked, kicking

his legs spasmodically. Hsi Wu turned to the ex-zhī zhū, "What's

wrong with you?"

Gary grit his teeth, his expression pained "Kraken noise makes

Gary's head feels like it will explode!"

"It's not THAT loud..." Hsi Wu said, his brow furrowing .

Bai Tsa frowned, "Gary is a zhī zhū, brother, he's more sensitive

to high pitched noises than a human or demon."

"But he IS human" Po Kong protested.

"Only in body shape. His senses are still just as sharp as they

were in his true form."

The Kraken let out another deafening **_Scraaaaaeeeeeeeeee!_**

as it drew closer. Gary writhed in his seat, screaming again.

"Gaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!"

"Gary!" Drago said turning. Ice grabbed his arm, "D-man we

need you at the wheel!"

**_Scraaaaaeeeeeeeeee!_**

"Unngggaaaahaaaa! Make it stop!" he pleaded. Jamie gasped

as she saw a thin stream of blood seeping from his nose as

tears made their way from his clenched eyelids.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie narrowed her eyes. "That's it! Now I'm mad! Drago, Ice,

stop the sub!"

Ice looked at her like she was insane, "But J-girl-"

Jamie gave him the icey glare of death. Cobra gulped, "I think

you'd better listen to her Ice..."

DJ nodded.

Drago put on the brakes, the sub halted with a sharp jolt.

Drago jumped out of his seat, hurrying over to Gary, who

was shaking.

"Gary, are you okay?" he asked, wiping at the blood-stain

on his upper lip.

"It hurts...!" Gary said, still clutching the sides of his head.

Drago turned to Shendu, "Gimmie the healing talisman" he

said, holding out his hand.

Shendu pulled it out. Drago snatched it away and pressed

it against Gary's chest. Gary stiffened, then relaxed, the

pained expression leaving his face as he let out a shakey

exhale of breath. He draped himself against Drago's chest,

wraping his arms around his middle "Thank you, master..."

he said, tiredly.

Drago rubbed his back, "It's okay, Gary.

000000ooooo000000

While Drago was tending to his beloved, though now human,

pet, Jamie stood, looking like she was going to war. She

turned to Ice, "Is there a hydrophone in this thing that let's

you talk underwater from inside?"

"Yeah, but-"

"Give it to me and out it on it's maximum setting!" Jamie

demanded. Ice quickly handed it over, doing as she said.

Cobra looked through the periscope, "It caught up to us,

we're fish food!"

Jamie glared, "Not on MY watch!" she clicked the button on

the microphone, inhaling deeply.

000000ooooo000000

The Kraken froze as a booming voice filled the water around

it.

"LISTEN UP YOU OVER SIZED CEPHALOPOD! MY SISTERS

WEDDING IS IN THREE DAYS AND I'M NOT GONNA MISS IT

BECAUSE SOME GIANT OCTOPUS WANTS TO EAT MY FRIENDS!

YOU'VE ALREADY PISSED ME OFF BY HURTING GARY, SO YOU

BETTER GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I TURN YOU INTO CALAMARI!"

It let out another screech, the noise, while unintelligible to it's

primitive ears, had statled it. It released an enormous cloud

of ink, shrouding them all in murky blackness.

000000ooooo000000

Bai Tsa gaped at Jamie as the ink dispersed. the Kraken was

nowhere to be seen.

"You...you scared it away..."

Jamie just let out a huff and cleared her throat, "It made me

mad."

"You scared it away..." Bai Tsa repeated numbly, "You scared

a Kraken...You do not realize the magnitude of such an act..."

Jamie just sank back into her seat, "Like I said...I'm not missing

my sister's wedding...can we get on with the chi hunt now?"

"Yes Ma'am" Ice and Cobra said as they took over the controls.

Jamie closed her eyes and leaned her head against the seat.

Drago frowned at her, "Jamie, that was brave, but extremely

stupid! weren't you scared at all?"

Jamie reached out and punched him half heartedly, "Don't be

stupid...I was petrified..."

* * *

**_Hey guys! I'm back with a normal length chapter! _**

**_Hope you enjoyed!_****_ Oh, _****_and about last time, the reason_**

**_ it was so late was because _****_I was working on another _**

**_story that is much longer and _****_has better format than _**

**_this one. _****_My Yugioh story Sands Of Egypt._**

**_go check it out!_**


	46. Chapter 46

"Jackie, Tohru, are we there yet?"

"For the sixteenth time, NO, Uncle..." Jackie said wearily,"We're

only half way there. It will take a while before we reach our

destination."

"How hard could it be to find bottom of the ocean?" Finn asked

"Finn, we're not looking for the bottom of the ocean, we're

looking for the LOST CITY OF ATLANTIS!"

"But the Unc man's chi-o-matic gave you the directions, right?"

Jackie paused at that. Chow elbowed Ratso "He's got a point

there..."

Ratso nodded. Tohru sighed, glancing at the map again, "Alright,

we make a left here and strait down for another 300 feet...then

we make a right at the coral reef..."

Jackie nodded, checking the coordinates, "The sooner we get

this over with, the better."

* * *

Gary lay curled in a semi-fetal position, his head laying on Drago's

lap. He snored softly as he napped, still recovering from the

trauma the Kraken screeches had done to his head. Just because

the talisman healed him physically, didn't mean he was

COMPLETELY recovered. Drago played with his hair

in a similar manner to the way Hsi Wu scratched Killer, or how

Jamie scratched Scratcher. The gentle kneading of the fur, or

in this case, scalp, that animals found so soothing. Bai Tsa was

talking with her siblings about her movie. "Oh, yes, Angie is a

very good actress, though she has some problems when it

comes to pretending to be scared. And William, ugh, so dramatic..."

"how bout the special effects artists? Are they doing a good job

animating the mermaids?"

"I've sent in my sketches and figurines, their concept look...

acceptable I suppose..." Bai Tsa said."

"Why can't you just bring in real mermaids?" Hsi Wu asked.

Bai Tsa scoffed, " don't be silly they'd eat the cast...besides, how

am I to explain to Steven that I found REAL mermaids?"

"Good point."

"So I take it you're enjoying your work?" Tso Lan asked

"Oh, yes, very much so. In many ways it's probably the most

satisfying thing I've ever done."

"More satisfying than ruling an empire?" Shendu asked raising

an eyebrow.

" Well, there IS less paperwork..." Bai Tsa said with a smirk.

Po Kong gave a small grin, " Was that a JOKE dear sister?"

"Don't look so shocked, I can be funny."

"Yeah, about as funny as a stick in the mud..."

"Don't make me clip your wings, Hsi Wu..."

Jamie shook her head, smiling to herself. She liked to believe

her therapy, whenever she could find the time to do it, was

working. They got along much better now than when she'd

first met them.

Well, Tchang Zu hadn't changed that much, but he was

stubborn, so she didn't expect him to. She turned to the Ice

Crew, they were talking to themselves as they piloted the

submarine.

"And then I was like 'Whoa!' and he was like 'yup' and then

I was like 'dude, not cool!' "

Ice nodded, "Yeah, I'd be mad too if my sister got hit on. If

I had a sister..."

"Just because she works at Hooters doesn't mean she's-"

"Your sister works at Hooters?" Drago asked, looking dumb-

founded. Cobra crossed his arms, "Yeah. So did I. It was my

first summer job. Our moms use to take us there for tripple

wing thursdays." He licked his lips, "Ah...Hooters hotwings

are the best...when we get back home we should totaly go

there. Misty will give us the employee discount."

"Misty?"

"My SISTER"

"Oh, right..."

DJ Fist, the one steering the ship at the moment, turned

around and tapped Ice's shoulder. Ice turned around, "What

is it DJ?"

DJ Fist pointed out the huge front windows. Ice's eyes bugged

out slightly, " Whoa...Uh, hey, Bai Tsa? How do we recognize

The lost city of Atlantis when we see it?"

Bai Tsa rose and strode over to the window looking out. "That's

not Atlantis. That's the city of the Western Mermaids."

Jamie stiffened. Remembering what she'd read in the script.

"Uh...let's go around the mermaids, please?"

"You got it J-girl" Cobra said, "One detour comin' up!"

"Oh, no you don't," Bai Tsa said, "This may help with my filming,

go through. I may be human, but I still speak mermaid. We'll

be fine."

"Okay..." Cobra said reluctantly..."Full steam ahead DJ..."

* * *

**_hi guys! sorry if the chapter is not as good as usual. _**

**_I'm very sick ATM and my brain is kinda slow..._**

**_enjoy the chapie, and happy holidays!_**


	47. Chapter 47

As much as Jamie didn't want to see the mermaids that were

swimming around as they approached they city, she found

herself unable to look away from the creatures.

Disney had them all wrong...

these mermaids had greyish, mottled skin, and she'd have

been willing to bet it had the same texture as shark skin.

Their faces were narrow, and thin, with eyes that were large

and black they all had long flowing hair as black as pitch that

almost hid the gill's on their necks as they swam.

Their torso's, admittedly, were human-like, but their hands

were large, with long, spindly, nibble fingers that ended in

claws. A long dorsal finn ran up their backs, as well as small

finns attached to their elbows. Their long, fishy tails were all

different, containing markings, peircings, or scars. No doubt,

this helped to identify themselves.

They were terrifying, yet...hauntingly beautiful.

"Wow..." Cobra said, his eyes wide. DJ Fist nodded. Ice

shook his head "How did walt disney turn THOSE into Ariel?"

"Because humans are idiots," Bai Tsa said, "Well, some of

them... My companions on the set are rather intelligent and

open-minded. Especially Steven."

"You're rather close to that human, aren't you?" Po Kong

asked with a smirk. Bai Tsa scoffed haughtily "This again...

I've told you, sister, Steven and I are _business partners_

and NOTHING else...Besides, he's married, and I'm NOT that

kind of woman." She said, crossing her arms.

"Yes, Yes, I know, we've had this conversation before,"

Po Kong said.

TAP. TAP. TAP.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie nearly jumped out of her skin asone of the mer-folk

ad swum up to the front windows and had begun tapping

at it with its claws. Jamie shaggy/scooby jumped into Drago's

lap "Ah! it's gonna eat us! Swim away!"

Ice laughed "Chill out, J-girl they can't get in here. This sub

is re-enforced with a super-fine high-denisity polimer coating

ten times harder than diamonds."

Hsi Wu put his hands on his hip "then why were you freaking

out about the Kraken?"

"that thing could've swallowed us whole besides, it's beak

was huge!. An Octopus stomach acid can eat through almost

anything, so who knows what a giant magical octopus could

do." Cobra said, as if this was the most obvious thing in the

world.

000000ooooo000000

Two more mermaids joined the first, gazing at the beings

within the giant metal fish as they spoke to each other in

their hissing, growling language.

_"Look at the one with the half-demon, she's petrified!" a male_

_laughed._

**_"I know, doesn't she look delicious? I'd love to devour _**

**_that _****_little morsel..." _**another said, licking his lips with a

long black tongue. When the girl yelped and hid behind the

half-demon He laughed like a sea-serpant.

_"What about that one with the white tenticles on her head?"_

one of them said, pointing to Bai Tsa._ "She seems familiar..."_

_**"Don't be ridiculous, that's a human**" _her comrades

scolded, **_"Where would you have seen her?"_**

_"Good point..."_

_"so__ how do we open this thing?"_

**_"Hmm...What's that round thing on the top of the metal_**

**_fish?"_**

000000ooooo000000

Jamie was not happy to say the least. Oh god, it licked it's lips

at me! they're gonna get in and eat us!"

Drago scoffed, " Oh, calm down, You heard what Ice said, we're

perfectly-"

**_Creeeeee!_**

a red alert light began blaring as an alarm sounded. They were

trying to twist open the hatch!

Jamie gave Drago the Icey glare of death "Still think we're

safe, sulfer-breath?"

"Oh, shut up..."

Ice and Cobra fiddled with the controls, trying to maintain

pressure in the cabin.

"DJ, the hatch! If this thing loses pressure, we're screwed!"

DJ Fist climbed up the ladder and twisted the seal in the

opposite direction. Keeping his grip on it as the mer-folk

faught to twist it open. More of the creatures swam over as

their attention was drawn, assisting their freinds. DJ Fist

grunted as the hatch began to slip. Hsi Wu scurried up the

ladder to help, his demonic strength effectivly halting their

progress. He looked down at Bai Tsa

"feeling 'inspired' yet?"

Bai Tsa growled, "Alright, this was a bad idea! I'll admit that.

I forgot how determined they are...Get us out of here," she

said to Ice and Cobra.

"Don't have to ask me twice," Cobra said hitting the accelerator.

Ice smirked, "Time to ditch these little mermaids..."he said

hitting a red button. There were loud screeches as the mermaids

abrubtly released the ship.

"How did masters friend do that?" Gary asked.

"Just a little shock..." Ice said " We installed it for sharks and

stuff..."

Shendu looked somewhat impressed, "Sometimes, you boys

truely surprise me."

"Thanks, Shendizzle" Cobra said with a grin

"NEVER call me that again."

"Uh...yes sir..."

* * *

_**hi guys, sorry it took so long to update, took the holidays **_

_**off, **__**more or less, plus I Couldn't work up the nerve to **_

_**make myself write...**_

_**::hides behind rock::**_

_**I promise I'll NEVER take this long to update again!**_


	48. Chapter 48not a chapter

**Hey guys been very busy starting new colege semester sorry for not**

**updating. my charger decided to die and I have had no access to a**

**comp for updating purposes please forgive me for taking so long and**

**thank you for waiting patiently. The new chapter will be up as soon **

**as possible, I'm giving my attention to another neglected story of mine**

**called **_"Sands of Egypt"_

**check it out, please ;)**

**I promise the next chapter will be out soon, ad it will be nice and **

**long.**

**hoping you won't kill me**

**MMFG**


	49. Chapter 49

**__****__**

wow. so much bad grammer in my last chapter... note to self,

**_must go back and fix that..._**

**_anyway, I'm back from hiatus! but don't expect chapters to_**

**_return to normal schedule. Real Life stuff is suckin' up all my_**

**_writing time ::pouts::_**

**_college is evil!_**

**_but I will try to update at least once a week._**

**_thanks for being so patient_**

_**enjoy the chapter!**__**

* * *

**_

Jamie sat, almost bored now that the danger had passed. Things

had been quiet for the last half hour or so. Hsi Wu was snoring

loudly in his seat, as he'd dozed off a few minutes before. Po Kong

and Bai Tsa were still talking. Everyone was doing their own thing.

Jamie was just enjoying the mindless chatter and blissfully dull

non-violent/dangerous ride. She stared out the window. It was

dark, as they were farily deep in th e ocean at this point, but

there was enough light to see the creatures that would pop up

now and again. Schools of fish, a small pod of whales, things

like that.

"Are there yet, master?" Gary asked from his seat where he

was amusing himself with a game boy that Cobra had given

him to keep him quiet after the talkative fit he'd had after the

mermaid attack.

"No, Gary."

"Are we getting closer?"

"Yes."

"Okay..." Gary said turning back to his game. A few moments

laterGary squirmed in his seat. He glanced over at Drago

"Master?"

"What?"

"Gary needs to go to the bathroom..."

"Then go, " Drago said, glancing at Strikemaster Ice "There IS

a bathroom on this thing, right?"

"Yo, how big do you think his sub is, dawg? there was barely

room for the mini-fridge."

"There's no bathroom?" Jamie asked, incredulously. DJ Fist

shrugged. "We didn't think we'd need one," Cobra said.

Drago growled "You morons! I have half a mind to-"

"Calm down, D-man, don't get your tail in a knot!" Ice said

"I'm sure Gary can hold it till we get back up top...Right?"

he asked, turning to the spder-boy.

Gary squirmed, clenching his legs together. "Gary doesn't

think so...Gary REALLY needs to go..."

Po Kong let out an annoyed sigh, "Wonderful, now I have

to go too."

Drago scowled, "Who else has to go?" he asked, turning

to face the others.

Nearly half raised their hands, including Jamie, though hers

was a bit reluctantly.

Drago facepalmed.

"Great...Just great..."

* * *

Jade and Viper sat at the table, eatting bowls of ice cream.

Jade licked her lips, "Mmm nothin' like tripple chocolate sundays

after 5 hours of last minute wedding plans."

"You said it kiddo," Viper said, raising her spoon to her lips.

"Think Jackie got the chi yet?"

"Dunno. I hope so. He usualy does."

"Good. The last thing we need are those ex-demons getting

upgraded" Jade said taking a huge bite of her ice cream. She

winced, clutching the sides of her head

"Ahh! Brain freeze!"

Viper chuckled. "You should try eatting slower."

"You did the same thing when you were little, Viper."

000000ooooo000000

The two girls turned, seing the dark-skinned master theif

standing there with his arms crossed.

Viper grinned, "Daddy, what a surprise."

she stood and wrapped her arms around him. He squeezed

her middle. "Who's the squirt?"

Jade pouted, shoveling another spoonful of ice cream into

her mouth, "I'm not a squirt..."

Viper turned, "Dad, this is Jackie's niece Jade. We're

hanging out today while J.C. and the others are on their

hunt for the Demon Chi."

"I would've gone with Jackie, but he made me stay home

cuz of shool" Jade said.

James put his hands on his hips, "I see...Heh, another

Chi activated? Guess that means cookie monster's with

that dragon boy and the others. They always make her

go with them on these things," he said taking a seat

beside Viper.

Jade grinned at the man clad in black "Cool outfit."

"Where do you think I get it from?" Viper asked with

a smirk. she turned to her father, "Did you get your

suit for the wedding?"

"Oh, of course."

"Legaly?"

"Legal? what is this legal you speak of?"

Viper slaped his shoulder playfully, "Dad!"

James laughed, "Actualy, it's my old suit from when

I married your mother."

Viper ate a spoonful of her ice cream "I always liked

that suit."

"Ooh, is that chocolate?"

"Help yourself, dad," Viper said reaching over and

taking a spoon off the vacant table beside them.

James licked his lips as he took the spoon, "You're

so good to your father, my little princess."

"Not so little anymore," Viper said.

"Well, that makes one of us..." Jade said. Viper

opened her mouth but James beat her to the punch

"Don't worry, kiddo, I was a late bloomer too. I was

short up until middle school. Then one night, BAM!

I shot up like a bamboo sprout! You just wait, one

of these days you're gonna wake up and be a foot

taller."

Jade grinned, "Think so?"

"I know it, kid."

"You're a pretty cool guy, James."

"I know," he said.

Viper rolled her eyes.

* * *

Tchang Zu sat in the living room, watching the tv

with great interest.

**_'Miranda, please, you don't understand! It's not _**

**_what you_****_ think!'_**

**_"Then what is it John? Tell me!"_**

**_'Jennifer isn't my lover...Jennifer is...my daughter.'_**

"I KNEW IT!" Tchang Zu said slamming his hands

down on the cushion beside him. None of his siblings

knew about his secret love of this particular soap

opera, which he'd stummbled across one day when

he caught one of his fellow employees watching it

at his job at the car lot.

Killer, Scratcher, and Monzarella were all somewhere

in the cannery, no doubt sleeping or chasing each

other.

He ate a handful of popcorn, which he'd made earlier

as a snack, "I knew that Jennifer was his daughter,

I just KNEW it! Ha! Carlos owes me 100 bucks when I

go to work tomarrow" he said smugly.


	50. Chapter 50

Drago narrowed his eyes as they approached the under water

city, still very much annoyed with his minions/friends for not

having installed a bathroom when they'd built the submarine.

"Okay, we're here. Let's find the chi before Chan and the other

losers get here" Drago said.

"I have a question," Jamie said, "We're miles deep in the ocean,

if we get out, the pressure would crush us. So what's your

solutionvto that? Are we all just suppose to use the healing

talisman, or turn into fish or something?"

Drago scoffed, "As if I DIDN'T take that into consideration... DJ!"

DJ Fist knelt and opened a floor compartment, pulling out what

looked like ordinary underwater wetsuits. Not very impressive

looking.

"What's so special about those?" Hsi Wu asked.

Drago rolled his eyes, "Ice..."

"They're made from a polymerized form of titanium resistant to

up to 100 tons of pressure"

"Which I also took the liberty of bespelling it so you don't have

to carry an oxygen tank. It draws oxygen out of the water"

Drago said, looking at his claws in a bored manner.

"That's quite clever of you, nephew," Bai Tsa said, looking

pleased "I'm impressed."

Drago smirked, "I have my moments..." He stood,"Now, there's

only three suits, so only three of us can go. I'm going because

I'm the only one that knows where the chi is. And Bai has

to come cause it's her chi. So who else wants to come along?"

Jamie raised her hand at once, hopping up to her feet excitedly

"I do, I do, I do!"

Shendu raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Jamie grinned, "Of course! I love the ocean. Surfing is my favorite

sport. And that's saying a lot. Plus, I've always wanted to see

what the lost city of Atlantis was like. When am I gonna have

an opportunity like this again? Besides, Drago owes me for

dragging me down here."

"You're not afraid mermaids and Kraken's are going to eat you?"

Hsi Wu asked with a smirk.

Jamie hesitated for a moment, "Maybe a little, but Drago will

protect me if something happens, right?" she said, turning to

the half-demon.

Drago blushed slightly, clearing his throat "As if I have a choice.

I'm your Guardian...Whatever that means."

"I'm looking it up when we go home," Jamie said, "Since nobody

seems to want to TELL us" she said looking accusingly at

Shendu.

Shendu just smirked.

* * *

Uncle let out a "Ha-cha!" as the underwater city came into

view. "We have reached the lost city of Atlantis! Former dwelling

place of Bai Tsa, the water Demon."

Finn looked out at the ruins "Heh...so this was the mermaids

old empire...Not too shabby."

"Too bad it's wrecked" Chow added.

Ratso held a hand to his chin, "I dunno...so paint...a little repair

work..."

Jackie stepped forward, "This is the archaeological find of the

century..."

Uncle whacked all four of them.

"Ow!"

"Ouch"

"Hey!"

"Oww!"

Uncle crossed his arms, "We're here to stop demons from

getting chi, not redecorate or make archeologal comments.

Tohru! Ready the deep-sea diving suits, we have work to do!"

"Yes, Sensei" Tohru said.

* * *

Jamie pulled away, looking down at herself and the suit. "Does

this suit make me look fat?"

Bai Tsa placed her hands on her hips, looking quite curvery and

boxom in her own suit. "You look fine. think this is too tight?"

Jamie shrugged, "You look okay to me...What do you think, Drago?"

"Um..."

Cobra and Ice stared with goofy grins

"Hizzle, mermaid lady, you be hotter than a hot pepper deep-

dish."

"Yeah, you be rockin' that suit, Bai Tsa..."

Drago whacked them both on the back of the head, "Knock it

off you two, that's my aunt your leering at!"

"We weren't-"

"Oh, yeah right, you were practically drooling. You idiots watch

the sub, can you manage THAT?"

He didn't wait for a response before putting his helmet on and

opening the diving hatch on the floor, "Come on, let's get this

over with..." he said, looking none too eager at having to go

under water.

Bai Tsa gracefully jumped down, swimming fluidly up in front of

the glass, flashing a thumbs up to show all was clear. Drago

looked distastfully down at the opening. Jamie grinned, snapping

her helmet in place, "Don't worry Drago, I'll hold your hand if

your too scared of the water."

She jumped down the hatch, giggling as she joined Bai Tsa.

Drago growled, "Oh, she is SO dead!" he said, jumping down

after her.

Shendu shook his head, chuckling.

"Teenagers..."

* * *

_**Hey guys! sorry it took so long. had other stuff stealing**_

_**all my time.**_

_**like college...**_

_**updating another fanfic...**_

_**getting addicted to xialoing showdown and south park...**_

_**and midterms coming up.**_

_**please be patient and don't nag me!**_

_**and don't worry, I'm not gonna drop the story or anything,**_

_**in fact, this is going to be a 6 or 7 part series, so be patient!**_

_**lots of love!**_

_**-MMFG**_


	51. Chapter 51

Jackie and the enforcers exited the sub, their bulky diving suits

keeping them safe from the crushing pressure around them.

Chow groaned, "Uhg...I feel like I weigh a thousand pounds..."

"Actually it's more like 600, due to the pressure of the depth of

water we're in," Ratso informed, "As well as-"

"Yeah yeah yeah, we all know about your degree in Theoretical

Physics Ratso, don't bore us with explanations..."Finn said,

effectively silencing the taller man.

"I'm just sayin'..." Ratso mumbled, slightly disheartened.

Jackie looked around at the structures surrounding them as

they entered the city. The architecture was definitely ahead of

it's time. It had an almost greeco-roman feel to it, were it not

for several strong influences that were almost certainly oriental

in origin.

"This is incredible..." Jackie said, awestruck as he knelt and lifted

a vase off the ground and looked it over, lost in his own little

archaeological world as he examined the item.

000000ooooo000000

Chow saw a statue of Bai Tsa's true form adorning a pedestal

nearby and grimanced, "The decorations leaves a lot to be

desired..."

"I dunno, I think it's kinda cool," Finn said, " She's not that bad

looking."

Chow and Ratso exchanged grins, "What's this?"

"Does a certain red-headed 80's fanatic have a crush on a water

demon?"

Finn blushed under his helmet, "No!" he asserted, "I'm just

saying she's not that bad looking."

"RIIIIGGHHTT..." both companions said in a "we-don't-believe-

you" sort of way.

Finn just scowled at them and went back to looking for the Chi

Orb with the Chi-o-matic, which Uncle had altered to be able

to work underwater.

"Let's just find the thing and get this over with..."

* * *

Drago watched as Jamie looked at her surrounding with awe

and excitement, swimming in darts from here to there, trying

to look at several things at once.

"This is SO amazing, I can't believe I'm in the lost city of Atlantis.

Isn't this just TOO cool, Drago?"

"I'd like it better if it was above water and dry" he said matter

of factly. Bai Tsa ignored him, pleased with Jamie's reaction to

her ex-kingdom, as time and erosion had reduced it to ruins.

"It was quite a wonder when it was alive and thriving," Bai Tsa

said with an air of pride. "All the Atlantians swimming about and

the festivals and the harvests...Oh it was a sight you would

not have believed. You would have quite enjoyed it, Jamie. And

of course the food was Divine... the finest delicacies and treats

the sea could offer. Oh, I remember it fondly..."

What happened to the Atlantians?" Jamie asked, turning to the

older woman.

Bai Tsa frowned, "I suspect they were killed off or forced to

relocate by the blasted immortal that sent me to the Nether-

world. That would be SO like him to force them to join the land-

dwelling humans...Atlantians are human, by the way" she

added, as if as an afterthought, "Gifted by the gods of the

sea to breath and thrive under the waves."

"Cool, how'd that happen?"

"It's a very long story...We should focus on finding my chi for

now" Bai Tsa said.

Jamie nodded, swimming over to where Drago was swimming

towards a building that seemed to have been carved out of

coral. Jamie then realized the coral was probably growing on

the building. It _had_been a few hundred years since Bai Tsa

had been banished after all...

"Do you see the chi, Drago?"

000000ooooo000000

Drago looked up "No. I'm looking for a hole next to a bust of

Bai Tsa's head with some fire coral growing around it. That's

where I saw the chi orb in my vision. I can sense it nearby,

But I can't seem to find the spot..."

Jamie, having lived in San Francisco for the majority of her life

and being a surfing buff, knew what fire coral looked like, and

began looking for the bright yellow-brown growths.

* * *

Gary had looked out the front window of the sub until Drago,

Jamie, and Bai Tsa dispeared from view. Now he was just

sitting. Waiting.

He grunted as he jiggled his leg. They'd already been gone

20 minutes. He turned to Shendu, "When will Master come

back?"

"When they've found the Chi, Gary" Shendu said from his

meditative position, "Drago will be fine, he can take care of

himself. So stop worrying about him, all that sighing and

tapping is making it hard to concentrate on my meditation.

Gary slipped out of his seat and moved over to Shendu, sitting

beside him, "Gary is sorry for bothering Master's father. Gary

will try not to worry about Master and Jamie."

"Good. Why don't you play with that...game Cobra gave you

to distract yourself?"

Gary nodded, obediantly rising and going back over to the

window, picking up the Game Boy and turning it on.

"Yes, Master's Father."

* * *

**_hope you guys liked the chapter! prolly not gonna get_**

**_another_****_ one until after my mid-terms._**

**_sorry!_**

**_-mmfg_**


	52. Chapter 52

Jamie, Drago, and Bai Tsa kept sharp eyes out for fire coral as

they scanned the area. Drago was positive the Chi orb was

nearby. "Come on, it's gotta be around here somewhere..."

Drago muttered

"Relax Drago,"Jamie said "we'll find it, just be patient."

"How can I relax when I'm surrounded by water?"

"Good point...Well...try ignoring it" Jamie suggested shrugging.

Drago gave her look.

"Oh! just look for the stupid chi orb then Mr. Negative!" Jamie

pouted, swimming to Bai Tsa, "Why are boys so stubborn?"

She asked. Bai Tsa patted Jamie's back, "Jamie, I have six

brothers, and I can tell you that there is IS no specific reason.

It's a variety of things and there's nothing that can be done

about it."

Jamie sighed. "Note to self...get more female friends..."

* * *

Jackie held the Chi-o-Matic in front of him, following the dial. "It's

a good thing Uncle made it water-proof so we could use it down

here. Otherwise it might take forever to find it" He said as the

arrow pointed to the right.

"Yeah. The Unc man knows his stuff" Finn said.

"Are we getting close? We've been down here for almost an

hour." Chow asked.

Jackie stopped, "I think we're almost there."

"What makes you say that?" Ratso asked.

Jackie held up hand, pointing ahead to where Drago, Bai Tsa,

and Jamie swam around.

"That."

* * *

Jamie's eyes lit up as she spotted a bed of fire coral, and in the

middle, the chi-orb everyone was so eager to obtain.

"Drago, I found it, it's over here!"

* * *

Jackie turned to look at the enforcers, exchanging looks with

each other.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Drago and Bai Tsa swam over as Jamie pointed it out.

"Well done, Jamie!" Bai Tsa praised.

"Hold on a sec, lemme get it," Jamie said reaching out for the

small tri-gramed orb. Drago grabbed her hand, pushing it aside

"No. If any part of it touches your body, even in that suit, you

could get burned. I'm immune to burns, I'll get it."

"Drago, I can-"

"Jamie!" Drago snapped, turning to her. He grit his teeth and

shook his head,"Just..let me get it, alright?"

In any other setting, she might have continued arguing. But...

Jamie nodded, "Okay."

Drago reached into the fire coral, pulling out the orb without so

much as a flinch even as his arm brushed against the leaves,

plucking the delicate little orb of the ocean floor gently with his

menacing-looking claws.

"Got it" he said, turning to Bai Tsa.

"Finaly, my chi shall be mine again," Bai Tsa said reaching out

for her chi orb.

"Yoink!"

000000ooooo000000

Jackie grabbed the chi orb from Drago hand and threw it to Ratso,

who had the Chi-o-Matic, while Chow held Uncle's blow fish.

"Now! Do it now!"

"Come on boys, let's do what the unc-man does!" Finn said.

The Enforcers began chanting in unison

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

**U Mo Gwai Gwaai Fy Deat Zao** !

Drago growled, swimming forward and slashing at the

Enforcers, knocking the blow fish away,"You are NOT winning

again!" He yanked the Chi orb away. Jackie tackled him,

knocking him down.

"You are the one who will not win, Drago!" Jackie said. Drago

struggled to get his footing, which was difficult underwater.

"Get off me, Chan, you're not getting this Chi orb!"

"Yes, I am!"

"_No, I believe not..."_

000000oooooo000000

Jamie's eyes widened as a flash of blue light appeared.

Daolan Wong appeared in a glowing bubble-like ball of magic.

Joe stood beside him, dressed in a sorcerers apprentice robe.

Drago and Jackie, both too shocked to move, were dumbfounded

as Joe calmly leaned over and took the orb from Drago's hand

with his own.

"Got it, gramps."

"Good."

"You know, I always did enjoy letting others do the hard work

while my team reaps the spoils" Joey said.

Daolan Wong laughed, "I'll make a sorcerer out of you yet,

Kenneth"

Joey groaned, facepalming. "Grampa, I told you it's JOE..."

And like that, they were gone.

* * *

Shendu and the others watched as Drago, Jamie, and Bai Tsa

climbed inside the submarine. Gary grinned as he stripped out

of the suit "Hello master!"

"Well?" Shendu asked.

Drago didn't say a word. He just stalked over to the controls

and sealed the hatch, fiddling with the switches

Tso Lan raised an eyebrow, "Did you get it?"

"No." He snapped.

Po Kong jumped to her feet, "CHAN GOT IT?" she demanded,

Jamie shook her head, "No. Jackie didn't get it either."

Strikemaster Ice looked confused.

"Then uh... who did D-man?"

Drago turned to him, a sour look on his face.

"You really wanna know?"

* * *

**_hi guys! omg i can't believe it's been like 3 weeks since I _**

**_last updated!_**

**_I finaly finished my midterms, but then life decided to be_**

**_ a bitch and throw other shit at me like broken websites_**

**_and writers block and a shitload of homework._**

**_Well, I'm back now. And the next chapter you read will_**

**_be on a new lap-top!_**

**_in the mean time, please don't kill me!_**

**_loyaly yours,_**

**_MMFG_**


	53. Chapter 53

With Bai Tsa en route back to the carribean to continue with her

movie, the rest of the demons returned home. After a hastey trip

to the bathroom of course, as the spell supressing it had worn

off the instant their feet touched dry land.

Drago was silent the entire drive home to the cannery. Jamie

didn't know what to say. He had tried so hard to make sure

Bai Tsa got her chi back, only to have That acursed Daolan

Wong appear out of nowhere in a magic bubble with Joe. And of

course once Tchang Zu found out about this, he'd immediatly

blame it on Drago. Of that Jamie was certain Drago was convinced.

It was almost dawn when they pulled up in front of the cannery.

The lights were on, of course. Tchang Zu had waited up for them.

He was sitting on the couch. Not watching TV as one might have

guessed, he seemed to be playing Majong against himself. He

glanced up the moment they entered the room, having been too

immersed in his game to notice the door opening and closing.

"Well?"

Drago looked at him for a long moment before slinking off to his

room, shutting the door with a click.

Tchang Zu 'hmmd'

"I see..."

Shendu sighed, "Daolan Wong interfered at the last second and

took the Chi Orb while Drago was fighting Chan."

"I don't recall asking you what happened" Tchang Zu said as his

youngest sibling took a seat on the other side of the Majong board,

moving one of the pieces.

"I know. But I'll not have you accusing my son of failure," Shendu

said, "He is upset enough with himself as it is."

"Concered about your offsprings self-esteem are we?"

"Merely his attitude. He never did take defeat well. He's likely to

be bitter for days about this and I don't want **you** making it worse."

There was a heatedness under their seemingly calm tones that

made Jamie nervous as everyone else retired to bed.

000000ooooo000000

Scratcher lay curled up in the chair with Monzarella, sleeping.

Jamie didn't want to disturb them, so she made herself busy

cleaning the kitchen. Tchang Zu was use to being served, so

making food by himself always resulted in a mess.

As she scrubbed, she watched the demonic siblings play their

game.

"What makes you think I'd antagonize him?"

"Because you are ALWAYS pointing out his short-comings. You

seem to delight in it."

"I'm only pointing out his flaws so that he may better himself."

"And how exactly is calling him a worthless half-blood suppose

to encourage him to better himself?"

Tchang Zu snorted, "There nothing that can be done there...Of

course if you believe those demon slayers, half-bloods like him

are stronger than purebloods like us anyway, so what's to change?"

His tone was mocking of course, he didn't believe this for a second.

Shendu just moved another piece.

"If you think you will convince me to regret that my son is half

human you are fialing miserably. Katherine was dear to me."

"She was a mortal" Tchang Zu said, "You knew it wouldn't last...

I warned you making that choice would only hurt you."

**That** caught Jamie's attention.

Shendu moved another piece, "You did" he affirmed with a nod.

"You should have listened to me."

"Perhaps."

"And yet you went through with it anyway."

"I was in love. I had to."

Tchang Zu shook his head, sighing. Jamie didn't recognize the

look that appeared on his face. He looked...weary...

And not from staying up all night.

"Why did you do it, Shendu? Nothing came of it but pain, just as

I told you it would."

"Drago came of it."

To this, Tchang Zu had no response.

The tiles clicked as Shendu moved his last piece, "I win."

"For now, little brother..."

"We shall see."

Jamie couldn't tell if they were talking about the game, or their

conversation.

Maybe it was both.

* * *

**_Hey guys, was gonna wait till my new lap top came to update, _**

**_but that's not gonna be for another 2 weeks, and I didn't wanna_**

**_punish you guys like that, so heres the next chapter kind of_**

**_early, so enjoy!_**

**_My next chapter may not be posted or a while, cuz I'm trying to_**

**_work on another story that needs updating. so be patient, I'll_**

**_update whenever I find the time!_**

**_-MMFG_**


	54. Chapter 54

"V, are you ready?"

Viper turned to her sister. She looked absolutly stunning. Jamie and

Vipers mother stood there, already in her dress. She dabbed at her

eyes with a tissue

"Oh...My little Viper's getting married..."

"Viper turned to her smiling, "Yes mom. And it's Kosher. I figured you'd

want it that way."

"My little bubeleh Viper," their maternal grandmother, Bubee Ori,

walked over, "Her greying hair done up in curls for the wedding. Her

husband, Boris walked over, wearing a nice suit and his yarmulke.

He kissed her cheeks, " Viper, you got a lot a _chutzpah_! That goy

Jackie better be a _mentsh_ to my little _kindelah_."

"Viper giggled, "He is, Zaydee."

"Feh! Don't call me Zaydee, you make me feel old!"

Jamie and vipers dad, James, entered the room, "The ceremony's

starting."

"_OY VEY_! Come on, Ori, lets get to our seats!" Boris said grabbing

her hand.

"I'm comin' you _yutzi meshugana_!" she said, jerking away and kissing

Vipers cheek before following him.

Jamie and vViper giggled, "Man, could Bubbe and Zaydee BE more

Jewish?"

"I don't think so," Viper said grinning, "Come on, let's go. Don't wanna

be late for my own wedding."

000000ooooo000000

Susan and James, though divorced, both walked Viper down the aisel

where Jackie stood and tok her hand, leading her to the marriage

contract, signing it before stepping under the Chuppa. Viper performed

the ceremonial circling of the groom, walking around him three times.

Jackie, along with all the men, was wearing a yarmulke. He felt rather

silly, but he wanted to respect Vipers wish for a jewish wedding, given

her half-jewish heritage. The Rabbi stood before them and began

reading from the torah over a chalice of wine. He handed the wine

glass to them. Jackie sipped the wine, Viper followed suit.

"Now we exchange rings," Viper said slipping her ring onto his finger.

"I remember," Jackie said, putting his ring onto her ring finger. He

smiled at her as the Rabbi began reading the seven wedding blessings

in english so the guests could understand.

**_Blessed art thou, Lord our God, King of the universe, creator of  
_****_the _****_fruit of the Grapevine._**

**_Blessed art thou, Lord our God, King of the universe, who created_**  
**_all things for His glory._**

**_Blessed art thou, Lord our God, King of the universe, who created_**  
**_mankind._**

**_Blessed art thou, Lord our God, King of the universe, who created  
man_****_in His image, the image set forth by its design, and who  
prepared from _****_up a structure to last for all time. Blessed art thou,  
Lord our God, Creator _****_of mankind._**

**_May the barren (land) free and be happy when his children are  
Gathered _****_back to him in joy. Blessed art thou, Lord our God, who  
makes Zion _****_rejoicein her children._**

**_May you give great joy to the Dearly beloved, just as you Granted  
_****_luck to _****_the work of your hands long ago in the Garden of tender.  
Blessed art thou, _****_Lord our God, who grants joy to the bridegroom  
and bride._**

**_Blessed art thou, Lord our God, King of the universe, who created  
happiness _****_and joy, bridegroom and bride, rejoicing in song, joy  
and cheer, love and _****_harmony, peace and friendship. Soon, O Lord  
our God, let it be heard in _****_the cities of Judah and the streets of  
_****_Jerusalem, a sound of gladness, the _****_sound of joy, a sound of the  
bridegroom and health of the bride, the sound _****_of celebration of  
bridegrooms at their Weddings and young people in their _****_legs  
from near. Blessed are You, O God, who grants joy to the groom  
_****_with _****_the bride._**

He handed the wine glass back to Jackie and Viper, and they drank

again. Jackie then took the winebottle wrappedin a white cloth and

stomped on it, breaking it into adozen pieces

"_Mazel Tov!"_ Everyone yelled and cheered as they kissed, and exchanged

rings.

They were now, officialy, Mr. and Mrs. Chan.

0000000ooooo000000

Captain Black shook Jackie's hand, "Congradulations, Jackie, I knew

you had it in you. Love the way you stomped that wine bottle."

"Thanks Augustus, it kinda hurt though" Jackie said, wincing a little.

"Come here you!" Captain Black said, laughing and giving him a noogie.

"Hey!"

000000ooooo000000

Susan and Jamie hugged Viper. Susan wiped her eyes with a cloth

"Oh, my little baby...All grown up and married!"

"Oh, Mom..."

Bubee Ori walked over, elbowing her smirking, "Now you have to wait

for her to hop on his schmekle start popping out babies."

"MOTHER!" Susan said, making a face.

Jamie and Viper laughed.

"What's a schmekle?" Jade asked.

Viper led her away, giggling, "Nothing, Jade...Nothing at all..." Jamie snickered

"Well, not NOTHING," Viper said.

Jamie burst out laughing again.

Jade rolled her eyes, "I'll never understand adults..."

* * *

_Yiddish terms:_

_Chutzpah- Nerve, bravery, or spunk_

_Mensch- An honorable, decent, giveing and kind person _

_Kindelah- An Affectionate term for child_

_Zaydee- Grandfather_

_Bubee- Grandmother_

_Oy Vey- An expression of dismay, compariable to "woe is me", "oh, boy", "oh, no!" _

_Yutzi- Stupid, or foolish. Usualy a sarcastic quip_

_Meshugana- a crazy person_

_Goy- A non-jewish person, usualy male._

_Bubeleh- A highly affectionate term for a grandchild comparible to "dearie" "sweetie" or "honey" modern usage can be applied to any younger loved one._

_Mazel Tov- "Good luck" or "congradulations" usualy used at celebrations. And shouted out by the guests at weddings._

_Schmekle- penis _

* * *

**_Hey guys, new laptop delivery delayed for another week or_**

**_two and i couldn't stand not updating, so here you go _**

**_::sigh::_**

**_i feel so much better now.^^_**

**_jewish euphamisms FTW!_**

**_And b4 you ask, no I'm not jewish. i had to do a lot of research_**

**_for this chapter._**

**_Any jewish readers out there tell me how i did with the spelling_**

**_and translating of the words! criticism is helpful!_**

**_-MMFG_**


	55. Chapter 55

James ate a slice of the wedding cake as his daughter danced with Jackie.

He smiled to himself. He was so happy for Viper, even if she was married

to the mortal enemy of criminals everywhere...She deserved to be with

the man she loved. The ceremony had been beautiful, And James couldn't

help but feel proud as she smiled lovingly up at the Chinese man. Spotting

his Ex-Wife, he put down his plate and walked over to her, bowing at the

waist "May I have this dance?" James asked, flashing his devilishly

charming smile.

Susan giggled, "James, I'm married."

"So, we can dance as freinds, can't we?"

"You always were stubborn."

"You know you love it."

Susan rolled her eyes, giving a soft laugh as she took his hand, "Fine, but

if you try to cop a feel, I'm sicing my husband on you."

"Well, I wouldn't want that, would I?" he said as he led her onto the dance

floor.

000000ooooo000000

Jamie smiled as her parents started dancing. Why was it they got along

so much better divorced than when they were married?

Personaly, Jamie suspected it had something to do with the danger her

dad always put himself in while doing his master criminal thing. Her mom

had always been a bit of a thrillseeker, and her fathers love of danger,

not to mention his charm and charisma was an attractive mix. Likewise,

she'd been unable to cope with the stress of having such a reckless

husband when she'd had two children to take care of and was constantly

worried just WHEN she was going to get the call that her husband had

been killed in a shoot-out or arrested.

She couldn't blame her. After all, Drago-

She stopped herself mid-thought

Had she just been entertaining the idea of marrying Drago? A few half-

forgotten images of the fever dream she'd had involving she and Drago

getting married and The J team fighting them the while time when she'd

been bitten by Gary flashed through her mind. THIS of course brought

up memories of the Aztecs living underground thinking she and Drago

were some divine Gods who were sexualy involved. Jamies cheeks turned

bright red and she shook her head to clear her thoughts.

Ashe looked at her with a raised eyebrow "something wrong?"

"No, just thought of something stupid."

"Drago?"

"You hush, you're still on thin Ice," Jamie scolded, annoyed that he'd

gotten it right. For the wrong reason, but right.

"Speak of the Half-demon..." Ahe said, pointing twards the door. Jamie

glanced in the direction he was pointing and gasped. Drago stood there,

clearly searching for her.

Jamie stood and hurried over to him, "Drago what are you doing here?"

Drago stared at her for a moment. With her hair re-curled for the wedding

and wearing that stunning dress, Jamie looked positivly amazing.

"I...uh...came to pick you up... you said the wedding would be over an hour

ago."

"Oh" Jamie said, sighing with relief, "for a second I thought you'd come to

crash the party."

"And face YOUR wrath? Ms. 'I scare away a kraken by yelling at it'? I'm not

that crazy."

"You mean you're chicken" Ashe said, walking over looking bored.

"No, I'd never be a chicken. I know what Jamie does to them."

Normaly, Jamie would be annoyed at the reminder of what she deemed

'The Chicken Incident' in the Demon Netherworld, but for some reason,

just now, it was funny and she started giggling her head off at Ashe's

confused expression and questioning look.

Ori and Boris walked over, looking Drago up and down, "What is it,

Halloween?" Boris asked, looking confused and stupified.

"Jamie, _bubeleh_, who is this?" Bubee Ori asked in a decidedly nicer tone.

Jamie winced, turning to her grandparents, "Um, Bubee, Zaydee, this

is Drago. He's my best freind, he came to pick me up."

Drago raised an eyebrow "Bubee?"

"Half Jewish, remember? I means grandma."

"Oh."

Bubee Ori snapped her fingers, "I get it, you're a cosplayer, right? I love

Anime!"

" Oy gevalt...You and your cartoons!" Boris said, shaking his head. Ori

gave him a look, "Boris, Anime isn't a cartoon, it's anime!"

"If it's drawn on paper it's a cartoon!"

Ashe glanced at Drago, "You get the impression they've had this argument

before?"

"Deffinatly." Drago agreed

Bubee turned back to the teens, smiling "Any freind of Jamie's is a freind

of ours. Oh, hold on_ boychick_, you got some _schmutz_ on your cheek..."

She said licking her thumb and rubbing at a small spotch of dirt, cupping

Drago's chin in her other hand. After wiping it away, she released him,

patting him on the shoulder "There you go, _Kindelah_, much better...So

how do you know Jamie?"

"Uh..."

"Well..."

"Ori, _Luzzem_ the boy in the lizard costume, you nosey _balabusta_."

"What, am I not allowed to know my Jamie's freinds, you old _Kvetch_?"

"Feh!"

"Oh, Feh yourself..."

Jamie giggled at her grandparents argument. The lights dimmed and a

disco ball was lowered, sending spots of light that were various colors

around the room as the band switched songs.

**Why do birds**  
**Suddenly appear**  
**Everytime you are near?**

Ori turned to Boris, taking his hand lovingly, "Oh Boris, it's our song..."

Boris raised Ori's hand to his mouth and kissed it, "How about giving

this old _schmendrick_ a dance?"

Ori just smiled as Boris led her out onto the dance floor.

**Just like me  
They long to be**  
**Close to you...**

Jamie sighed dreamily at their affectionate touches and gestures.

"It's amazing how to people can still be so in love after all this time."

"Yeah..." Drago added, once again staring at Jamie. He cleared his

throat. "So, um...Jamie, wanna dance right quick before we leave?"

**Why do stars  
Fall down from the sky**  
**Everytime you walk by?**

Jamie looked up at Drago. She could have sworn he was blushing.

**Just like me  
****They long to be**

She took his clawed hand, "Sure..."

**Close to you...**

she smiled as Drago hesitantly put his hand on her waist and began

an-at first- awkward slow dance.

**On the day that you were born**  
**The angels got together and decided**  
**To create a dream come true**  
**So they sprinkled moondust in your hair**  
**Of gold and starlight in your eyes of blue**

Drago looked down at Jamie as they weaved back and forth, one or her

delicate hands holding his own as the other rested on his shoulder

"I feel silly..." he said, looking away as her own eyes met his. Jamie

gave him a soft smile, "Shut up and enjoy the dance, sulfer breath..."

**That is why all the girls in town**  
**Follow you all around**  
**Just like me**  
**They long to be**  
**Close to you...**

Jamie laid her head against Drago's warm chest, feeling very content

as she breathed in his familar ashy scent.

**Why do birds**  
**Suddenly appear**  
**Everytime you are near?**

Drago rested his chin on top of Jamies head. This was so corney, and

he was possitive he'd get teased over it later. But...

This was nice...

**Just like me**  
**They long to be**  
**Close to you**

Very nice...

**Why do stars**  
**Fall down from the sky **  
**Everytime you walk by?**  
**Just like me**  
**They long to be**  
**Close to you...**

* * *

_ADDITIONAL YIDDISH TERMS:_

_Boychick: Affectionate term for a young boy_

___schmutz: Dirt, or dust._

___Luzzem_: let them be

___balabusta_: _A woman who is charge and lets everyone know it._

_____schmendrick_: an idiot

_Kvetch: someone who complains excesivly_

* * *

**_got my new laptop!^^ it's awesome._**

**_hope you enjoyed the chapter_**

**_omg jamie/drago fluff XD_**

**_-MMFG_**


	56. Chapter 56

Drago groaned as the alarm went off, he groped for the annoying clock,

"It cant be 8:30 already..."

He glanced at the time displayed clock and growled at the affirmative.

He kicked the sheets off and stood, stretching. He slipped on some

clothes and exited his room, scratching an itch on his side. Shendu

was in the kitchen, cooking. He looked up, easily recognizing Drago's

footsteps.

" Good morning, Drago."

Drago let out a grunt, sitting at the table, "Where's Jamie and Po Kong,

isnt cooking ususaly their thing?"

"It's Saturday, so they're sleeping in. that wedding took a lot out of

Jamie."

"Ah. Well, I have to figure out how to get that chi-orb from Kenny and

that old guy..."

"In the meantime, here's your breakfast" Shendu said setting a plate

of pancakes in front of Drago, along with a hot cup of coffee.

Drago looked at the food with a raised eyebrow, "Uh...thanks..."

He sipped the coffee and cut open a pancake, taking a bite. He froze.

"Father, what's in these pancakes?"

"M&M's" he stated, sipping some tea.

Drago sighed, "Oh, geez, it's not THAT day again is it?"

"It is."

"Ugh..." he said, resuming eatting his pancakes, "Great..."

Shendu chuckled, sipping his tea again. Jamie came out of her bedroom,

Scratcher at her heels.

"Goodmorning Drago. Morning Shendu."

"Goodmorning, Jamie"

"Urm" Drago grunted.

Jamie raised an eyebrow, "Something wrong, Drago?"

Shendu waved his hand disissivly, "He's just pouting because it's his

birthday."

Jamies eyes widened "BIRTHDAY?Today's your birthday?"

Drago drank some coffee, "Yeah, it's no big deal. I'm 18 today, big

whoop."

Jamie put her hands on her hips, "No big deal? It's your BIRTHDAY, of

_course_ it's a big deal."

"Jamie, I'm a half demon. I'm gonna have a LOT of birthdays. What's

the point of getting worked up?" Drago pointed out.

"Because birthdays are special," Jamie insisted.

"Birthday? Whose birthday is it?" came Strikemaster Ice's voice from

the room he shared with his two companions.

"Drago's, and he didn't even tell any of us!" Jamie said scoldingly.

"D-man? ts your bithday?"

"Drago groaned, rubbing his temples, " Great, no everyone knows...

Yeah, I'm 18, so wh-"

"Yo, D, why didn't you tell us, we'd have planned a kickin' party!"

Cobra said, his tail swishing excitedly. DJ Fist nodded.

Drago opened his mouth to protest, only to be interupted by Jamie

turning to the Ice crew, "Okay guys! lets make today awesome for

Drago! We'll need a cake, and presents, and ice cream and-"

"I don't want-" Drago started but Shendu put a hand on his shoulder

"There's no use resisting, Drago, you know how Jamie is. Besides,

you're a prince. Reguardless of your lifespan, you should enjoy such

occasions."

"Do I have to?"

"If you don't, Jamie might get upset."

The image of a sad-looking Jamie, quickly folowed by the image of an

angry Jamie giving the Icey Glare of Death popped into Drago's mind.

He didnt like EITHER of those thoughts...

He gave a combination of a growl and a sigh, "Fine whatever..."

"Hey, Drago, what sort of cake do you want?" Jamie asked, finally

turning back around to face the half demon, beaming like the sun

at the thought of throwing her best freind a party.

Drago inhaled deeply "Anything but carrot cake..." he mumbled, half

to himself.

"What was that?"

"You pick."

"Okay! How about yellow cake with chocolate frosting and M&M

toppings?"

"Sounds good" Drag conceded

" OKay, you guys decorate while I go get some supplies!"

" Sure thang, J-girl. Oh, don't forget the ice cream!" Ice called as

the now bubbly 16 year old grabbed her purse and practically skipped

out the door.

"I hope she gets some chocolate sauce," Ice said.

"Yeah, and sprinkles" Cobra said with a grin.

Drago hissed, "No sprinkles!" He grabed him by his shirt front and

lifted him up with one arm over his head "I HATE sprinkles. Those

things always get stuck in my teeth! I'm letting you throw a party,

so I'd better enjoy every SECOND of it. For every sprinkle I find...I shall

kill you..."

Cobra gulped, holding up his hands in a surrendering position

"O-okay Dawg, you're the boss-man, n-no sprinkles!"

Drago released him, dropping him and crossing his arms "That's

more like it..."

Shendu couldn't help but give a wicked chuckle at his sons display

of demonic command and authority over his minions "There may

be hope for you yet boy."

"Yeah, whatever, I'm gonna go feed Gary" He said shrugging off

the comment and heading towards the basement.

* * *

**_hi guys! back with another chapter!^^ hope you enjoyed!_**


	57. Chapter 57

Once the other demons had woken up and learned it was Drago's

birthday from Shendu, Drago was sure he wanted to die. To escape

the teasing that was sure to come, he hid himself in the basement

with Gary, who was currently in spider form.

After their little trip to the bottom of ocean during which Gary had

gotten hurt, Drago made the decision for Gary that he was too

vulnerable in human form and was to stay home during their

adventures. Gary was given one small consolation, which he had

requested during the process of Shendu returning him to his true

form, and that was ability to change forms back and forth whenever

he wanted to go upstairs and spend time with Drago and the rest

of the family.

The giant arachnid was feeding on the meal Drago had given him

a few minutes prior. Drago watched him evicorate the rat-turned-cow

with a dispassionate gaze. He sensed his masters distress and

skuttled over, chittering in a concerned way.

Drago patted his head in between his massive eyes. "I'm fine Gary.

I'm just hiding out from bat-man and the rest of my family."

Gary took his human form, appearing naked with a blood stained

mouth and hands.

"Why, Master?"

"It's my birthday."

Gary's eyes widened, "Really? Happy birthday, Master!" he said

wrapping his bloody arms around Drago's middle and squeezing tightly.

Drago gave a crooked smile, petting the younger male. "Thanks Gary."

Gary pulled away after a moment, laying his head in Drago's lap and

looking up at his master as he gave a purring noise as Drago toyed

with his hair. "So why doesn't master like his birthday? Master use

to. Gary remembers. Master use to smile a lot and open boxes with

pretty paper and-"

"That was BEFORE I realized how redundant birthdays are"

Drago interjected, "And before the rest of my family was freed. I don't

need their drama today..."

Gary snuggled his face into Drago's stomach, "Maybe it will not be as

bad as Master thinks it will. If Master goes back upstairs and Master's

family teases Master too much, Gary could always bite them."

Drago laughed at that, patting Gary's back.

Gary gave a bewildered look at Drago's laughter, "Why is Master

laughing? Gary was being serious."

Drago slapped his shoulder good-naturedly, "I know. That's why I'm

laughing. I'm picturing Hsi Wu running around the room with you

chasing him in Spider form, trying to bite him."

Drago stood, "go wrap up your cow and meet me upstairs. If I have

to have a birthday party, I could use some entertainment."

Gary Beamed and jumped up, turning into his true form as he did

so, scurrying back over to the carcass of the cow as Drago went

back upstairs to pick out something to wear for his pet.

* * *

Joe looked at the Chi Orb of Bai Tsa, it was nestled on a pillow,

where his Daolan Wong had placed it so it wouldn't get damaged.

"So, grampa, what're we gonna do with this thing?"

Daolan Wong, who was concoting a spell to seek out whichever

Chi Orb or Taliman revealed itself next, glanced over at his grandson

"Come away from there, Kenny, and fetch me the eel saliva."

"It's Joe..." he mumbled as he walked over to a shelf of ingrdiants,

"I am SO changing my middle name when I graduate..." he said,

skimming through the many jars and packets of ingrdiants."Which do

you want, Electric, or Moray?"

"Electric."

Joe grabbed the bottle and handed it to his grandfather, "Here,

gramps."

Daolan Wong nodded once as he took the bottle, pouring it in, "To

answer your question, for the moment, we're not going to do

anything with it yet. I have learned from my mistakes. If any of us

try to absorb the Chi, Chan or those demons will no doubt try to

exorcise it from us and that is not be something we can afford to

do right now."

Joe shrugged, glancing at his watch, " Oh, Grampa, I gotta go, I

promised Mom I'd go with her to the mall today, is there anything

you need me to grab while I'm out?"

"As a matter of fact, there are several things you may get for me

while you are at it" He said, grabbing a piece of parchment and

scribbling on it with a ink quil before handing it to his grandson.

"Return with those when you're done shopping with your mother."

Joe headed for the door, skimming the list

"Hey, where am I gonna find zhī zhū venom? Aren't those things

extinct?"

"Not ALL off them," Daolan Wong smirked to himself as he stirred

the potion.

* * *

**_GAH! I'M SO LATE UPDATING!_**

**_My freind who is my muse and helps me come up with my ideas_**

**_whent on a trip to go see her brother and I have been suffering _**

**_from severe writers block!_**

**_Don't worry it's gone now! and I'm_****_ back with another chapter!^^_**

**_ hope you enjoyed!_**


	58. MiniChapter 58

Jamie hummed to herself as she returned to the cannery with her

arms loaded down with various party supplies and ingrediants for

cake. Drago sat in the livingroom, looking very amused as Gary

held down a squirming Hsi Wu demanding an apology for teasing

Drago.

"I'm back!" Jamie practically sang as she carried her supplies into

the kitchen to prepare the cake and other party foods.

Tchang Zu was in the kitchen, reading a TV guide (likely searching

for the latest sneak peak of his favorite soap opera)he glanced up

at her as she entered.

"So you've returned. I assume you have an entire event planned

for this little occaision."

"Several actualy," Jamie said as she unloaded her supplies.

"Oh?"

"I bought twister, some movies, some music for dancing, I even

got a Piñata I filled up with candy."

"A Piñata? Even blindfolded Drago would be able to-"

"I anticipated that," Jamie said slyly, "I'm not gonna hang it

from the ceiling."

"And where ARE you going to put it?"

"I'm gonna tie it to Hsi Wu and let him fly around with it. It'll

give drago a harder target, plus even if he misses, he'll still

get to hit Hsi Wu."

Tchang Zu gave a wicked grin indeed at what he still considered

their servant, despite Drago being her guardian.

"My, my, Jamie...I believe we're rubbing off on you."

Jamie began mixing the cake mix, shrugging, "It's Drago's

birthday. I want to make it fun for him. Besides, I think we ALL

agree Hsi Wu deserves a good whack most of the time."

"That's not very professional therapist talk."

"I'm off duty today," Jamie declared with a grin, "As far as I'm

concerned, may the Hsi Wu whacking commence!"

* * *

"I don't like this..." Hsi Wu said as Jamie tied the colorful

donkey-shaped confetti animal to his ridiculously thin waist as

he took his true form.

"Well, there won't be any sport if Drago gets it in one jump,

right?" Jamie asked, securing the knot.

"Why do I have to-"

"Because it's Drago's it's your birthday, I'll do

something fun for you. Besides, as long as you're fast I'm

sure you won't get hit too many times."

000000ooooo000000

Drago smirked as his father tied the black bandana around his

head and a baseball bat was placed in his clawed hands

"Oh, I'm gonna enjoy this..."

Shendu chuckled, " Try not to bang him up TOO badly, he IS my

brother."

"No promises" Drago said

"No super strength/speed allowed, got it?"

"Whatever"

"OKay then. Ready...set..."Jamie blew the small whistle she had

hanging around her throat.

As Hsi Wu took flight, Drago swung the bat, hitting his tail.

"Yoooow!" Hsi Wu yelped, pulling his tail up in an attempt to save it

from being injured furthur.

The Ice crew sat back on the couch. Strikemaster Ice laughed

"Let the fun begin, yo."

"Fo shizzle, Ice-man." Cobra agreed, slapping a high five.

DJ Fist just nodded.

* * *

**_Sorry for my absence, omp decided to break down and had _**

**_family _****_issues... this was the soonest I could update. Am_**

**_suffering writers block, ATM, next one will be longer._**

**_poor Hsi Wu..._**

**_NOT!_**

**_hope you enjoyed!_**


	59. Chapter 59

Joe Greene approached the fish cannery, a small glowing object in

his hand. It was the fang of a long dead zhī zhū, which his

grandfather had made into a detector.

"It's here? Why would a zhī zhū be hiding in THIS dump?" he asked

no one, He Apporachedt the building, pulling out a dried lizard and

closing his eyes as he began the chant Daolan Wong had told him

to do when he arrived at the beasts location.

**Zhīzhū dào wǒ zhèlǐ lái...**

**Zhīzhū dào wǒ zhèlǐ lái...**

**Zhīzhū dào wǒ zhèlǐ lái...**

**Zhīzhū dào wǒ zhèlǐ lái...**

**Zhīzhū dào wǒ zhèlǐ lái...**

**Zhīzhū dào wǒ zhèlǐ lái...**

000000ooooo000000

Gary, who was eatting some ice cream as his master, along with

the rest of family, who were watching a scary movie Jamie had

bought as a conclusion to the very exciting and entertaining party,

stiffened suddenly, his eyes glazing over.

He stood, putting his bowl down mechanically and heading for

the entrance of the cannery. Izzy, who of course had come over

with Dai Gui, who was absent mindedly rubbing her swollen belly

and all but giggling like a mad man when the baby occasionaly

kicked, to celebrate her nephew's (squee!) birthday, looked

up as he passed.

"Where are you going, Gary?"

"Gary needs fresh air..." he answered numbly, not stopping.

Izzy put a hand to her chin. That wasn't Gary's usual tone...

"Hmm..."

000000ooooo000000

Joe was confused when a human boy a bit younger than him

exited the house. Of course, he also knew magical creatures

could hide their true forms, so this was probably just a

disguise.

There wasonly one way to find out.

Darting ou t from behind his hiding place, the football player hit

him in exactly the right place just below his neck to knock him

out.

"Ungh!" Gary yelped as he fell forward, his human form melting

away, revealing his true self. Joe crackedhis knuckles. A wicked

smile on his face

"Excellent..."

* * *

Izzy began to worry after 20 minutes passed and the spider

boy hadn't yet returned.

"Dai Dai, would you help me up?" She asked as she say up from

her leaning position against his chest.

Dai Gui didn't hesitate to pick her up and set her on her feet.

She kissed his cheek in thanks and headed for the door. Perhaps

Gary was upset over something...He did sound odd when he

went outside earlier. Was something bothering him?

She exited the cannery, inhaling deeply. She loved the smell of

salt air. She looked round, not spotting the pet.

"Gary?" she called.

No response.

Her brow furrowed. Something in the corner of her eyes caught

her attention. She knelt down, looking at the stain on the

wooden slats of the dock. A couple thick dark, silvery hairs, caught

in the cracks. And a blood stain. She paled, forcing herself to her

feet and runnning inside.

"DAI DAI!"

* * *

Garys eyes opened, as he became concious. He felt heavy and

sick. He attempted to get onto his many feet, sensing he was

in his true form, only to realize why he felt so heavy.

He was bound by thck chains bewitched to resist his immense

strength. With a great deal of effort, He shifted into his human

form and managed to weakly squirm outfrom under the chains.

Only to find one of the shackles automatically hooking around

his ankle.

Gary kicked at the chain, making a loud rattling noise. Light

flooded the room, as a door opened, temporarily blinding

Gary as his eyes struggled to adjust.

"I see our guest is awake..." Came a voice from the door.

Gary looked up as his eyes stopped throbbing and stared into

the face of the old man who had made himself a thorn in his

masters side, and that of his entire family.

Daolan Wong.

* * *

_**Stay turned for **_

_**Demons!5: Darkness Rise**_

Cliffhanger!

_**hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
